The Trooper's Padawan Plot of the WarBringers
by Psykic Ninja
Summary: Trysar and Kira, alongside Felkun both uncover evidence of a mysterious group of people who use the war for their own purposes, can they get over their mistrust and work together to bring them down or will they die trying Sequel to The Troopers Padawan
1. No rest for the weary

At the edge of a map of the galaxy a group of figures stood all wearing cloaks of pure black with hoods pulled up. They simply stood. Then, suddenly, like a puddle the blood swept from under them to coat the map of the galaxy in a sea of crimson, the people began to walk across the map, yet, no matter how much they stepped in the blood, their feet never got wet. As they stepped they grew larger, then they all reached up to pull down their hoods...

Felkun awoke suddenly sitting bolt upright as his mind processed the vision. He climbed out of bed, careful not to wake the other occupant as he went to the balcony and put his head in his hands. He had experienced the same vision for the last week, every night he would see the galaxy covered in blood as a group of faceless people grew larger while stepping across it always, the vision would end as the figures were about to pull down their hoods. Both his hearts were beating rapidly as he took slow deep breaths to calm himself. It had been several months since he had defeated Darth Thanaton and taken his position on the Dark Council as the head of the Pyramid of ancient knowledge and since then he had worked his way into securing his position and starting to put his reformation plans in place. Despite the fact that he had healed his mind on Voss it came as a relief when he had redeemed the ghosts to freedom and they left him. Since then he had moved everything of value from Thanaton's chambers in the citadel to his new personal fortress further into the jungle of Dromund Kaas, away from Kaas city. His reasoning had been sound, he was a reformist and known for it, he could not be sure of safety in the Citadel where others on the Dark Council might rally against him. Here he was safe, protected by hundreds of loyal guards and a couple of dozen acolytes, all loyal to him. He turned from the balcony and headed to the refresher splashing some water on his face. He looked into the mirror, his face not very remarkable for Zabrak standards, lightly coloured skin with Horns on the top all facing proudly up while his brown tattoos crossed his face in an intricate design pattern. Yet for a sith he was a rarity, few aliens made it into the academy, even fewer survived the prejudice of the overseers and students to become full sith, and no alien had made it onto the Dark Council before. He had fought a deck stacked against him to get here. For most Sith this would boost their pride to dangerous levels however Felkun never let it go to his head, he kept calm at all times able to analyse what he needed and not letting his emotions rule him. He had been able to do much by thinking with clarity, more than many sith could say, yet these visions still eluded him. He had no idea what they were about, at first he thought they were simply dreams but he had had them for a week now, every night without fail. He was distracted by the sound of the bed covers rustling turning he looked at Ashara as she turned over still asleep, the epitome of calm. He still thought back to when she had openly admitted to liking him.

_Several months ago aboard the fury_

'_My Lord, I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to end the conversation so abruptly, it's just... Jedi aren't supposed to become emotionally attached.'_

'_I don't want to force you into anything', he responded._

'_I know, I know that you've been perfectly noble, Jedi are supposed to be wary of attachments, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to you'._

_Felkun smiled at that. 'Of course you are', he said, 'you've been warned about men like me your whole life, yet you always wondered'._

'_Oh you're confidant'._

_Present_

That conversation always brought a smile to his face; it helped his through his darkest times. Suddenly Ashara's eyes opened and locked with his. 'My lord, is something wrong?' He smiled lightly walking back over to the bed; she still called him that even though that relationship ended months ago. It sort of pained him in a way; it made him think that she was doing this against her will, with him because he forced her. He knew it wasn't true, she'd been equally accepting as cautious, but still. 'You've had another vision again haven't you?' She'd been trying to get him to open up about them but he just kept passing it off as bad dreams until last night, when he'd finally given his suspicions about it being a vision to her. He simply nodded, 'the same one?' A second nod, he put his head in his hands, then she reached up and peeled them away. 'Describe it to me.'

'Ashara...'

'No buts', she cut in, 'this is really bothering you, describe it and let me help you, you don't need to shoulder this alone'. He looked into her eyes and saw the truth in them, so he relented and described his vision to her. Afterwards they sat in silence for a few minutes, contemplating what the vision might mean. He'd had some ideas and was investigating them but so far, no luck. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Felkun buzzed them in.

'Milord I have your schedule for the day.' Mila Escalus the personal attendant of Felkun entered. It had been shortly after he had ascended to the council when he had asked Rylee and Destris to track her down and give her the job offer, she accepted without hesitation, anything to leave Nar Shadaa. She was not a slave, he knew what that was like and as such he had none himself.

'Thanks Mila I'll be out in a few minutes'. She put a datapad on the desk, bowed, then left. Deciding he'd better get up he walked over to the wardrobe, pulled on his robes, black baseline, with purple patterns and red highlights. Fixed his double bladed lightsaber to his hip and picked up the datapad.

Captain Sarnova has a report for you

Training with Xalek

Training with the other acolytes

Darth Achelon has a new artefact for study

Demonstration, Ashara and Xalek vs Felkun

'No rest for the weary' he said as he left for Captain Sarnova's office. When he entered he found the captain already working over a report. 'You had something for me Sarnova?'

'Yes my lord, it's about those people you asked me to investigate'. Felkun was instantly curious; on a hunch he had asked her to check in with an old contact from imperial intelligence about people who might be prolonging this war for their own ends. It was the only thing he could think for that the vision meant. 'Agent Therkad asked that you meet him later at the Nexus Room cantina, this is the time', she gave him a note with a time written on it, 'he said to head to the back and tell the guard on the private room, "knives are drawn in locked rooms".'

'Thank you Sarnova I will'. As he left the room he considered how far she had come since he first met her guarding the wall to Grathan's compound, she had led the final assault on his fortress, she was a fine officer and when he offered her the job as head of his security she accepted. He headed over to the training room to meet Xalek for their training session.

When he entered the training room several pairs of acolytes were sparring. Xalek was waiting for him on the main mat. The acolytes all stopped their spars and bowed to him as he walked over to Xalek who had dropped to one knee. 'Back to your drills' he said to the other acolytes, 'rise and prepare yourself my apprentice. He backed up until they were about 10 metres apart and they both drew their double bladed lightsabers. Facing each other down for 10 seconds before Xalek hurled a ball of lightning at Felkun who caught it in his lightsaber and deflected the barrage of blows Xalek hit him with afterwards. They fought like this for a while Felkun blocking everything Xalek threw at him, Xalek desperately trying to get through his defences then Felkun stepped back slightly forcing Xalek to overstep his reach on a lunge, his arm and shoulders forming a perfectly flat line and Felkun, seeing his opportunity, dodged the lunge then, using the arm and shoulders as a bridge rolled over them bringing his lightsaber around, deactivating one of his blades and ramming the hilt against Xalek's side. Xalek grunted and stumbled backwards. 'You left one side open Xalek, never do that, now again'. Xalek said nothing simply getting into position and they began again. One hour later, after training with both Xalek and the others, Felkun headed into the rain of Dromund Kaas, pulled his hood up, and headed for Kaas city. Keeping his face hidden he entered the Nexus room. While on the Dark council he could go virtually wherever he wished, including the nexus room, however this meeting may hold valuable information and he did not want news to spread of his coming here. He approached a male human guard who asked.

'This room is locked, what is your business?'

'Knifes are drawn in locked rooms' he recited. The guard nodded, punched in a security code in the door panel, and stood back as Felkun quickly stepped into the room. It was clearly high class, dimmed lights, leather upholstery and red linen table cloths. It was small only VIPs would be allowed in here. The Chiss was waiting in the corner at a small table with a drink in his hand he wore a black trench coat with its collar up with what appeared to be a standard imperial uniform underneath. He turned when Felkun entered.

'My lord, it's been a while', inclining his head in Felkun's direction as he spoke. Not waiting for Felkun to acknowledge him he got strait on with business. 'Okay, now I accessed the records and found a group called the war-bringers, lame, I know but they didn't come up with it, they wouldn't claim to have a name. They are a group of high ranking individuals in both the empire and republic who are making this war as bloody and long-lasting as possible, for their own ends. However this is info salvaged from other records, the original we had has been wiped'.

'Competely?' Felkun was surprised, Intelligence was supposed to meticulous, records don't get wiped, no matter how minor, they are kept. 'What did you get from other files?'

'Not much', he admitted, 'I managed to glean simply that they want the war to last as long as possible. However several appear to have been killed already'. He remembered one other thing, 'I also managed to get one name for you, Kelthara Hurs'.

'Who's that?' Felkun had never heard of them.

'I have no idea', Therkad looked at his wrist pad and stood up. 'I'm late for a meeting with Keeper; sorry I can't be more help'. He pulled on a pair of sunglasses and left. Felkun stayed still for a minute, trying to make sense of it all, realising he couldn't, he left for his fortress.

_On Voss_

It had been a week since Trysar had successfully repelled the Ulgo terrorists in their assault on the chancellor's ship. The diplomatic delegation then resumed their course toward Voss and, after several important and well publicised summits and meetings, had moved on to the worlds of the Hutt Cartels, in an effort to garner their support for the greater cause. Trysar and Kira however, had elected to remain on Voss, they stayed because A; the Hutt cartels might be worried if special forces soldiers arrived on their worlds and B; They had had enough to the diplomacy wanting to finally relax for a while. They were currently sitting, enjoying the sunset and playing a perfectly innocent game of truth or dare. 'Dare' Trysar said, neither had backed down on one so far, spilling their secrets and doing whatever the other dared them, he was determined to win. 'Walk up to that sith over there, and tell him what you really think of him'. He pointed at the biggest sith he could find in this courtyard of Voss-Ka that wasn't near any Voss. She simply smirked, got up, and walked straight up to the sith. He couldn't hear what she was saying but the way his already blood red skin seemed to get even redder and his hand twitched next to his lightsaber, he could have a good guess. She walked back with a massive grin on her face. Sitting down she said straight away.

'Truth, whats the story behind the cybernetics?' He sighed and began to regale her with the tale.

'It was when I was 10, 11, something like that, my world came under attack by imperial forces in the last days of the war. They bombed the city for days; I remember running through the streets before a building fell on top of the courtyard I was in. Next thing I knew, I woke up in a republic hospital with these things implanted'. A look of sorrow passed over his face before he continued. 'I don't really remember what life was like before then, hell I don't remember what my parents even looked like'. But that did mean I don't have any bad memories before then'. He stared into the sunset for a while before shaking himself and looking at Kira. 'My turn'.

Several turns later, neither gaining a point, the pair gave up and returned to their room. Laid out and decked in the Voss style they entered and prepared to get into bed. When lying under the covers Kira asked, 'when are we expected back on duty?'

'Next few days I think' he replied, he wrapped his arms around Kira's waist, resting his chin on the top of her head and then said, 'but let's not think about that right now'. With that they fell asleep soon after.

They were woken only a few hours later by a knocking on the door, Trysar groaned and rolled out of bed to open the door to see a regally dressed Voss waiting in the hallway. 'I am an emissary from the esteemed Mystic Holat-Ko, he needs to see you both, now, I'll be waiting in the atrium.' With that he turned and walked to the atrium. Trysar blinked a few times, his still groggy mind trying to put the sequence in order, after about a minute he returned to the bed and, as much as he wanted to flop back on the bed, he dragged his feet to the wardrobe and pulled on his clothes, he took Kira's out, returned to the bed, shook Kira awake lightly, explained the situation, gave her the clothes and let her change. When they were both wrapped up warm, they went to the atrium and met the voss who led them, through the darkened streets of Voss-Ka to a small house on the outskirts. They entered and saw an old voss sat on the rug before the fire. They walked over and sat opposite him.

'Come closer, listen to my old voice as I recount one last tale.' They listened intently, confused, but respectful. His eyes appeared to lose their focus as a monotone voice exited his mouth.

'I have seen a vision, a small group of people, working in the shadows, are causing a tide of death that you vowed to stop. However you can't do it alone, you will meet an ally, you've already met under different circumstances, you must trust each other or you will fail.' His head bowed and when it rose again his eyes were back to normal. 'Thank you for your time, you may return to your hotel now'. Kira and Trysar were both shocked by the abrupt ending to the visit but quickly gathered themselves up and headed back to their hotel.

When they were back Kira grumbled slightly at their ruined night and quickly got to sleep. Trysar however stayed awake and thought over the mystic's words, he had learned to trust the mystics were right, first when they accurately predicted the ZR-57 imperial plot against them, and second when he had experienced a vision of his final meeting with Rakton.

Whatever he was talking about it seemed like he, Kira and another would work together to stop it, but blood would flow before they succeeded.


	2. The Assassin and the Prisoner

Felkun was sitting at his desk, head in hands. Every file he had dug up, every datacube sorted through and he couldn't find one single reference to this Kelthara woman. After many hours therefore, he decided to give it up as a bad job. Walking out of his room he returned to the training hall to watch the acolytes spar against each other. It always relaxed him doing that, for some reason he couldn't fathom. However he encountered Mila on his way and she looked nervous, 'what is it Mila?' Her hands were turning over each other as she answered.

'My lord, there is a sith on the main holo communicator for you, said it is urgent that you speak in private', she paused before continuing, 'says his name is Darth Malgus'. Felkun's bright green eyes widened in surprise, Malgus hadn't contacted him since his assault on the ship of Darth Ikoral. What could he need now.

'Thank you Mila', he said, laying a reassuring hand on her shoulder, 'I'll handle it'. He turned and headed in the direction of the communications room. Upon entering he saw the blue glowing, imposing figure of Darth Malgus standing, hands behind his back, waiting for him. 'Malgus' Felkun stated nodding his head at the sith. Despite Malgus being exceptionally strong he was not on the dark council and such, as opposed to their last meeting, was lower ranking than him. Malgus didn't bow as he should have done but Felkun didn't take him up on it. If he was honest, Malgus was quite a bit stronger than him anyway.

'Occulus', he replied, 'I don't forgive the lack of respect but I need your honest opinion about something'.

'What is it'?

'What is your stance on aliens in the empire?' Felkun was taken aback by that, he was a known reformist, there had been a lot of people advocating against his being on the dark council because of it. He believed that aliens should be equal within the empire to the humans. Because otherwise it would not only convince other species to join the republic, widening the already sizeable gap in population, but also make the empire lack the diversity required to defeat the republic or, as he wished, to hold them off until the two sides could create a lasting peace.

'Not too different from yours, we need to be tolerant toward non-humans and sith or we'll never get to the strength the empire could become'. He was careful, although Malgus believed in equality he was also a war fanatic, their aims coincided to a point, but after that they went in opposite directions.

Malgus nodded in reply to his answer, then he answered vocally, 'I think the same, except unlike me, you are on the Dark council, your voice carries more weight than mine. You could bring about the reforms that I cannot, I hope you do for the good of the empire'. He turned to leave but Felkun, hit by a sudden inspiration, called him back.

'Malgus wait!' The lord half turned to look at him quizzically. 'Have you ever heard of one Kelthara Hurs?' Malgus turned fully around.

'I have, she was imperial intelligence's best assassin at one point, why?'

'She has absolutely no files whatsoever'

'Not surprising after that incident'.

'What incident?'

'It was during the original invasion of Alderaan during the war, she commandeered several battalions of troopers and droids in order to eliminate her target on the world. I know because they were my men, they were gunned down by defence emplacements and her target got away. Not only that but it led to the invasion, my invasion, failing due to their not being there to counter the assault of Havoc squad and Satele Shan'. He paused reminiscing, then said 'I'll send you a copy of the file, it doesn't help me'. With that he disconnected, a few seconds later, there was a beep as the dossier of Kelthara Hurs came through to his computer.

_Kelthara Hurs – Imperial Intelligence assassin_

_Active service, 17 years_

_Successful missions, 458, including many political or military leaders_

_Failed missions, 1_

_Most notable kill, Jedi master Halok Jut_

_Reasons for discharge, endangering and helping to lose the invasion of Alderaan_

_Weapon of choice, double vibro knives_

_Sanity: Loyalty to the empire is descending into a lust for killing_

It carried on like this for several more lines ending with information on her assassination style. Hit with a sudden idea he returned to his study, locking the door. He sat down at the terminal and cross referenced the style of her assassinations with recent deaths in the empire and several popped up. Moffs, governors and sith all appeared in association with this woman. He needed to know what they had in common, what could lead him to her, for he was certain that this would link with his visions.

After many hours of searching through imperial records he believed he knew who the next target was. A pure blooded sith named Grevak, a warrior who was currently training his apprentice in the ways of the force in his chambers on Dromund Fels. Deciding he needed to know what connected these men he prepared to depart. Sending a message to Ashara to meet him at the landing pad, he left to gather what he needed.

Meeting his lover at his shuttle he informed her of where they were going. She accepted without hesitation and settled into one of the pilot's seats as he flew to Dromund Fels.

The pair walked down the corridor toward Grevak's office in the main fortress on Fels. As they did everyone who they walked passed bowed to them, some did it grudgingly yet whatever petty stereotypes they held about him were overshadowed by his achievements, so they still showed him respect. As they approached the door they noticed it was open. Felkun looked quickly at Ashara who, obeying his silent command, nodded and drew her shimmering blue lightsaber as he drew his double bladed green saber. Opening the door they quickly slipped in to find a human male on the floor in a pool of blood, his hand lying, detatched, next to him, a lightsaber in it, and his throat was slit. 'Grevak's apprentice' Felkun said, 'dead, but I still sense some life in this place hurry'. They quickly followed their senses which led them to a back room and they found Grevak, both lightsabers out in the Juyo stance, standing opposite the female assassin Kelthara who had both her knives out. Both combatants noticed the enterance of a Dark council member and one of his apprentices and reacted. Kelthara jumped to the back so she had all 3 in her sights and Grevak moved so he stood in line with the duo. 'It's over Kelthara' Felkun entoned, 'surrender'.

'I could', she replied with a smile, 'or I could finally have some fun'. She hurled three knives, she obviously had quite a few, one at each of them. Ashara and Grevak jumped aside but Felkun caught all three with the force, spun them over and threw them back at Kelthara, who did a back flip to avoid them easily, however it left her open to Ashara's attack which pinned her to the wall with a lightsaber thrown at and piercing each shoulder. She screamed in pain as she was pinned to the wall.

'Fun times ended when I entered the room girl' Felkun replied, before using the force to make her unconscious.

'I owe you my life my lord' Grevak said, dropping to one knee, 'I will assist you in any way I can'. Felkun considered that, this lord was not an ardent opponent of peace and he respected aliens, Especially after Felkun gained Thanaton's council seat, he would fit perfectly in his power base, there was also something else he was skilled at.

'I hear that you are one of the best interrogators, get me the answers I need from this one and you can join my power base'.

'Of course, my lord'. They picked up the now limp assassin and walked back to the ship. They passed the corpse of the apprentice as they left, Grevak looked remorseful, 'a pity', he said, 'he had such potential'. They then returned to the fortress on Dromund Kaas and got the interrogation underway.

_On the Thunderclap_

Kira stretched out her arms and sat down on the bed and pondered. Trysar hadn't been himself since the mad old mystic decided to give them that trash about some people and blood and something. She hoped he didn't believe it but maybe he did. She needed to know why; she hated to see him like this and not being able to do anything. Especially since she had found out something big, and couldn't wait to tell him. He entered a few minutes later, dumping their bags in the locker. 'I think you abuse your position when you make me do that', he said as he smiled at her.

'Part of the boyfriend contract', she retorted, she noticed that his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. She brought up the topic, 'You've been acting really weird since that mystic spoke to us, are you okay'.

Damn she noticed, he thought before responding, 'I'm just nervous about what it could mean, It seemed a bit farfetched but last time I made a call based on that most of Havoc ended up in the hospital'.

This is what's been bothering him, she thought. 'Listen, you told me the mystic's visions are never wrong, right?' He nodded, 'so in the vision we clear up the blood with someone else, so if it does come to pass then everything'll be alright in the end won't it'.

He hadn't thought of it that way, but it made sense. 'Of course', he said, 'I must be going soft in my old age'.

'You're not even thirty yet!' Kira responded before shaking her head smiling. Before he could say anything, she got in what she wanted to say. 'So... I've been doing some reading'.

'There's a first'.

'Hey' she replied, 'anyway get this the Jedi council can grant Jedi the right to attach unde certain circumstances'. His eyes widened in surprise, whether it was at what she said or the fact that she was saying it she didn't know, but she continued. 'Now I don't know what that means about a jedi and a non jedi, but still, it's worth looking into right?'

'Yeah it is, but what would we do if they said we weren't allowed?' Trysar queried.

'We'll work that out at the time tough guy, but it has been done before. I've even found records of Jedi who were married, had children.' She then realised what she had just said and what it implied. 'Not that I want to, you know, I'm happy the way things are'.

'But think about it, we love each other, we could be much more than we are now'.

'I never said I was opposed to change, but for now.' She said, 'I've done too much reading, need to relax'.

'Well', Trysar replied, 'we're in the perfect room for that.' Kira couldn't have agreed more.

_Next day_

Kira awoke to find herself alone in the bed, sitting up she wondered where Trysar was, but then she heard him in the central room. 'So let me get this straight, this guy murdered hundreds of civilians and I'm supposed to get him out of Belsavis'.

'That is correct major'. A man's voice was heard, deep and authoritative. 'He has information I need, get him out, remember the name is Ylisix Juref, be as fast as you can. Mulai out'. Trysar yawned before looking over his shoulder. 'How much did you here of that'.

Kira had gotten used to him detecting her before, she didn't know how. She suspected that it was simply the years of soldiering that had made him more spatially aware, but she really didn't care. 'Enough', she said walking up to him and encircling his waist with her arms. 'When do we leave?'

'Now, if you're ready'.

'I am, so long as I'm with you I'm ready for anything'. Trysar nodded, heading to the bridge to put in the co-ordinates of Belsavis.

_Dromund Kaas_

After three hours of interrogation, Grevak left the cell. He had uncovered all he could from the woman and headed to his new master to inform him of the discovery. He entered the councillor's room to find him sitting at the desk working on something or other. He was about to announce his presence when Felkun spoke, clearly he had sensed it, 'what news?'

'This Kelthara woman has been targeting people in both the empire and the republic who are either supporting of, or just not against, peace.' He paused before continuing, 'I also managed to get then name of her next target, it wasn't actually an assassination, it was a rescue.' Felkun looked up.

'How did you find that out'? Grevak was about to respond but he cut in, 'on second thoughts, I don't want to know, just tell me who it is'

'Ylisix Juref, an imperial war criminal, currently incarcerated on Besavis, she's meant to rescue the guy then bring him to these co-ordinates'.

'What are his crimes?'

'He led the extermination of all the villages in the region on an agricultural world, before being captured by a jedi.' Grevak explained.

Felkun paused for a moment thinking, this could be his chance, this woman did seem to be linked to the war bringers, if he could get to this prisoner, free him, then bring him to the drop of point then he could gain valuable information on them, possibly finding a way to stop them. Realising that Grevak was still standing there he said, 'thank you Grevak, dismissed'. Grevak bowed and left. Felkun considered, how quicky could he get too Besavis, hopefully before this mysterious group realised their assassin had failed, if they did, they may send someone else to liberate their prisoner. This group had remained in the dark for decades, they were highly skilled and cunning, if he was to succeed he would have to act fast. Getting up, he called Ashara for another trip.

_Belsavis_

Ashara and Felkun were approaching the carbonite chambers of maximum security. They had found the location of their war criminal; it was low on the release priority list. Deciding against taking the offered imperial squad, he and Ashara ventured on alone. They turned the corner to the chamber holding their target; unfortunately, two people were in the process of releasing him.

Trysar was entering in the codes to thaw out their prisoner when his instincts picked up on two others entering the room. Kira had obviously felt them to as she spun around and drew her blade. Trysar stopped entering the code, and turned to join her, his gun already in his hands. Catching sight of the one man who he had been unable to beat before his eyes widened; they couldn't be here for the same purpose. Could they? 'You!' They both said simultaneously, 'what are you doing here?'

Felkun smiled calmly. 'This time I'm not here to fight, I'm here for the man you are thawing out.'

'What makes you think I'll hand him over?'

'I need him to stop this war', Felkun explained, 'let me guess you're here because some officer told you to be.' Trysar refused to give Felkun the satisfaction of knowing that was indeed the case. While he was thinking for a reason he could be here Kira came to his rescue.

'We believe he is part of a group using the war for their own interests', she said, going along with what the Mystic had said on Voss, not really believing it, 'we're bringing him in for questioning'.

Felkun was shocked, were they really here for the same reason, reaching into this new jedi's mind, he saw nothing but the truth there. 'If that really is the case, we may be able to help each other'.

'How?' Trysar asked, carrying on the deception that Kira had started.

'I've found a drop of location for this man, we take him there and others from the group will arrive to collect him.' He explained, 'we ambush them, I take the ambushers away, you take this man, both our goals are satisfied'.

Trysar considered, he could just try and take the man right now, but another fight with this sith would serve nothing, if he went along with it, he still got his target at less of a risk of dying. He would go along with the plan, but keep an eye on the sith. 'Fine', he said, 'take us to the drop of point.'


	3. Alliance of Convenience

Trysar waited in the bushes just outside the area of the drop point. Felkun had stealthed himself and Ashara while Kira was next to him, ready to leap upon those who will come to collect the still frozen body of the war criminal. They had been waiting for about 10 minutes and still had no idea when they would turn up to collect. Trysar then asked something that had been bothering him since their encounter with the sith lord. 'Kira', he asked, 'how did Felkun not sense the lie you told him about this guy?' Kira smiled slightly, so he had noticed.

'I did what you said; throw up walls of other emotions, this time honesty. He never noticed a thing'. She sounded proud of herself, Trysar thought, not that she hadn't earned it, it was hard to get that trick down.

'Well done Kira'. Trysar replied, his tone clearly one of pride, 'I'm proud of you'.

'Helps that I had an excellent teacher; the best' she replied, quickly kissing him on the cheek before turning her gaze upon the still inanimate body'. It was now her turn to ask the question and she did so. 'That sith,' she asked, 'do you think we can really trust him'. She looked at him quizzically, waiting for him to respond.

'I don't know', he replied, 'he is an honourable man so I don't think he'll betray us but you never know.

'Stabbing an ally in the back is a coward's move'. Felkun had appeared from nowhere and was squatting behind them. Kira began to ask what he was doing out of position, but he cut across her. 'You are absolutely certain that you weren't ordered here'.

'Why?' Kira asked, angry at being cut out. 'What difference does it make?'

'The difference it makes is that this group knows about the capture of their assassin, and are now using you to get what they need'.

This time it was Trysar who responded. 'Are you calling Colonel Mulai a traitor!' He said without thinking.

'Thank you for confirming my suspicions about your reasons for being here'. He replied as Trysar mentally kicked himself, normally he would never have such a blunder but Colonel Mulai had been known for actively doing whatever it took to protect the republic, even supposedly using illegal weapons to do so, but he was a loyal soldier to the end. But then, he reasoned, so had the previous Havoc squad. 'And in answer to your question, no, I do not believe he is a traitor, simply an overzealous patriot.'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean if he was truly willing to join this group to help save the republic, then there had to be a reason for him not being able to do it, without joining them. Either he is using completely amoral methods, or he has a personal agenda'. Trysar was about to interrupt when he continued. 'It's all null and void anyway, all that matters is that he is part of the group, and possibly my link to the others'. Before he could continue, the barrel of a gun was held at his head.

'I will not let you either capture or kill the colonel'. Trysar declared, 'no matter what group you think he may belong to'. Felkun was not an idiot; he knew if he made a move for his weapon, he was almost certainly dead.

'You really think he is innocent'. Felkun asked, 'you really think that he joined a group that is keeping the war going on for their own nefarious ends and is completely lacking of guilt?' Trysar had heard to the rumours, even if he didn't listen, they had been spreading that the colonel had been using less than desirable tactics in his war with the empire, he had been called in at least four times to answer charges of war crimes and illegal weapon usage. He held his reservations about serving him but the courts had ruled him innocent of the charges and he had no reason to believe better.

'Why should I believe that he is a traitor'?

'You shouldn't, that's the point you're not supposed to believe that'. Felkun explained. 'But you still won't believe me will you'?

'Give me time proof first'.

'Keep the prisoner for a bit and give me the contact codes to your ship, I'll find the proof and contact you then'. He held out his hand, Trysar hesitated before taking it, they gripped tightly, before they went their separate ways.

_Felkun_

Entering his ship he punched in the codes for Dromund Kaas. He had a short time before the evidence vanished. Darth Baras had used the war in order to gain the leverage he needed in order to gain recognition as the Voice of the Emperor. He was the most likely target he had found that had been part of this organisation. He had been killed only two weeks ago. As such many of his personal possessions were in his office in the Citadel in Kaas City. Felkun still remembered when the emperor's wrath opened the door and burst in.

_Two weeks previously, Dark council chambers on Korriban_

Felkun was sitting silently; he and the other councillors were waiting for the late arrival, Darth Vowrawn. Baras was pacing up and down in the centre of the room. He could feel the dark side energy spilling of Darth Marr in the seat next to him. Marr was currently the longest serving member of the Dark Council, and had little patience, but also much wisdom into political affairs. Just then the doors opened and four people entered. The first was a sith. Clad in heavy armour with blood red hair to match his skin, covering his right eye. Unlike many sith he had no piercings. He was tall and heavily muscled. Felkun had heard o this sith, Lunduko, supposedly the emperor's Wrath, formerly Baras' apprentice. Ehind him was Darth Vowrawn who stepped to his chair, along with two others. Lord Rathari and Overseer Tremel. 'That had better be Darth Vowrawn coming through those doors'. Baras spoke.

'Don't act like you were expecting me Baras'. Came the reply from the Sith, who's Twi'lek slave, without a slave collar, stood leaning against the door.

'Interesting'. It was Marr who spoke this time, his voice changed under the mask he wore.

'This isn't time for one of your games, Vowrawn', Ravage spoke. Felkun had never liked Ravage; he was too much into the thrill of killing with no subtlety or forethought.

'Speak to me old man', Lunduko spoke to Baras, ignoring the Dark council, 'or have you lost your voice'. Vowrawn then went on to say about how they were all the victims of a power grab, Baras replying keeping up his exterior well. Baras then turned to the Dark council and requested assistance in destroying Lunduko. 'Don't hide behind the council coward'.

'At this cretin's side stand a disgraced overseer and a sith with no respect for our traditions.' Baras explained. At this point Felkun cut in, never having believed that Baras was the voice of the emperor, he had tried to side with Darth Vowrawn in his arguments, however, as a relatively young Lord, his words weren't taken seriously.

'He is also supported by Darth Vowrawn, one of our own', Felkun said. 'Prove you are the true voice by destroying him, and if you're going to do it quickly, I have business to get on with.'

'Fine the master will grant the slaves last wish, attack me if you dare'. Baras said standing opposite Lunduko.

Lunduko drew his lightsaber, a scarlet blade, before replying. 'If I have been a disobedient slave, then you have the right to punish me. Why don't you try it and we'll see what happens!' Then they fought. It was brutal, the ferocity with which they used their sabers was very different to Felkun's techniques of using speed, precision and augmenting his attacks with force lightning. After a while they blasted apart and Baras clicked of his helmet, laughing as it hit the floor.

He shot lightning at Lunduko, who blocked it with his lightsaber. 'Had enough, child, can you feel your grip on life slipping, let go, embrace your death', he said as he poured more power into the attack.

Lunduko however was completely and utterly calm. Simply replying, in an almost bored voice, though Felkun knew that was just a ruse. 'Forget your play at bravado Baras, no-one buying it'.

Baras stopped his attack. 'Just being sporting, I would think you'd appreciate the chance to catch your breath', he explained, 'your champion is failing Vowrawn, and you'll be next'.

Vowrawn replied, 'is that coming form you or from the emperor Baras, it's hard to tell the difference.'

'Don't mock me fop!' Baras replied, clearly letting his anger get to him. 'Your patron just ensured your suffering will be epic, youngster, now die'. Felkun watched as Baras switched from the defensive Juyo form to the far more aggressive Shien form. However in the end he had lost. He tried to summon more lightning but it fizzled out. 'No, my powers abandon me!' Lunduko orered him to confess but he scoffed and once again spoke to the council. 'I call upon the Dark Council to kill this fool, now, the Emperor commands it! Darth Marr Strike on the emperor's behalf, or suffer his disfavour!'

Marr replied coldly, 'I believe I'll take my chances'. Baras now turned to the other side of the room.

'Ravage, has your sense lost you as well, defend me, defend the voice!'

'I will not stand in the path of the emperor's Wrath'. Baras was now desperate as he turned to Felkun.

'Occulus, you have said you would defend the empire and the emperor to the death, now defend his voice!'

Felkun smiled, true he had said that he would defend the empire, but he had said nothing about the emperor. But it wouldn't do if that got out, so in reply he said. 'And when I find the emperor's voice, I shall do exactly that'.

Felkun watched as the emperor's wrath sentenced Baras to imprisonment and left.

_On the ship_

'My lord'

Felkun awoke with a start, he had fallen asleep and it seemed Ashara had pulled him into the bed before joining him. She had just shaken him awake. 'My love, we've arrived at Dromund Kaas.' She explained as he sat up.

'Thank you Ashara' he said, kissing her on the forehead before getting up to pilot the ship into the spaceport.

_In the citadel_

'Gather up anything you can and bring it to the fortress'. Felkun ordered his men as they loaded up the terminals and notes. He had used his position to get the troops into Baras chambers and he made them do a clean sweep, gathering up anything useful so he could sort through it at his hideout. This was a big gamble, not like him at all. He may find no evidence, in which case he would have no way of getting the prisoner into his possession.

Back in his stronghold Felkun sat down and went to work. He searched for hours, not finding anything useful. Ashara had taught him to meditate, which he did whenever it got too taxing on his brain. He found it oddly refreshing after a few hours of reading diaries and watching holovids of meetings and missions. Every couple of breaks he had, he made sure to work on some of his basic drills in order to clear things up in his mind, slot it into place and then get back to work.

After three days of sorting through the files he finally found something of interest; a holo recording of a meeting between Baras and a republic officer. As he zoomed in he realised that this is what he needed, the words Colonel Mulai were on his lapel.

'My men are currently on Belsavis to free my sister' Baras explained, 'I could break him out while they are there.'

'No' the colonel replied, 'that might draw attention, breaking into his part of the prison to free him. I will send some republic soldiers to free him if his identity becomes discovered. Until then he can stay there. He can't harm our organisation from a carbonite prison cell'.

That's it. Felkun thought, that should finally convince that obstinate soldier.

_On the thunderclap_

Trysar and Kira were pulling out of the orbit of Coruscant. Having heard Felkun's accusations, they had decided to pay a visit to General Garza to ask about the colonel in question. Garza had asked why they wanted to hear about it, and when they told her she was shocked. She then revealed that the colonel had been given a dishonourable discharge after he had been found guilty at his latest war crimes trial. His last known location was on Nar Shadaa where he had recruited a mercenary army, now hiring it out to the highest bidder.

They punched in the co-ordinates for the fleet planning to visit the rest of the squad in the medical bay to check on their progress.

'How long do you think it will take the sith to find his proof, not that we need it'. Kira said with a huff, after finding out that the colonel was a traitor she'd been annoyed, not because of the betrayal, but because now they didn't really need the proof from the sith.

'I don't know' Trysar said, sounding weary, 'hopefully not too long, I hate just doing nothing'.

They passed the time watching some old holovids. 'You know', Kira said, 'while it feels good seeing jedi kill sith, if I watch another vid showing a padawan killing a dark council member I may have to kill myself'.

Trysar laughed pulling Kira closer to him and kissing her lightly. 'I know exactly what you mean; it makes me feel less impressed that I killed three.' Kira laughed at that and snuggled closer to Trysar. They sat in silence for a while before there was a beep from the holo communicator and the pair went over to it. The figure of Felkun appeared on the device as they pressed the button. 'Do you have the proof we need?'

'Of course' Felkun replied, 'here it is'. Trysar and Kira watched as they saw the famed Darth Baras from the signing of the treaty of coruscant, exchange words with the colonel. After they listened to the recording Felkun asked, 'is that satisfactory proof, I have no more to offer?'

Trysar considered everything, the colonel had been fired in disgrace for war crimes, now led his own mercenary unit and had a meeting with a sith lord who wanted war. The truth was now clear. 'I believe you', he said simply.

'Excellent, I will see what I can do to uncover more of this organisation from my end. You see what you can do from yours'. He said, 'Our first priority must be to find as many members of this organisation as possible.'

'Since you hold all the plans', said Trysar, mocking servitude, 'why don't you tell me where to begin'.

'I would start by investigating the SIS operative who uncovered the Gauntlet plans'.

'Why?'

'General Rakton was right, that weapon would have shortened the war considerably, however it was stopped, presumably by someone who wanted the war. Not only did they get rid of the Gauntlet, but they also started the war itself. That would be your best place to start,' and with that he disconnected.


	4. Leads Old and Cold

Kira and Trysar entered the Onasi hospital to find the members of Havoc squad resting in bed. Jorgan was looking bored and itching to get out of his. Yuun looked quite peaceful in his bed, staring into space, fingers linked on his lap. Vik was asleep, snoring loudly, facing the opposite wall. Elara was talking to Forex in one corner. When their commander entered, Elara, Forex and Jorgan all saluted, Jorgan to the best of his ability while confined to a bed. Trysar raised his hand in recognition and they all returned to their previous activities. Seeing as Jorgan looked in most need of conversation the duo headed over to his bed first. 'How are you doing captain?' Trysar enquired, nodding at the bandages covering most of the Cathar's torso.

'My wounds are mostly healed but they need to be certain before anything else happens', he grumbled moodily, 'means another couple of weeks before we're cleared to return to active duty.' The annoyance dripped from his voice as he continued. 'I've been stuck with that', he jerked his thumb over toward Vik, who was still snoring, 'for weeks, its hell I'll tell you!' Trysar laughed and began to regale Jorgan, and the others who were now listening in, with the tale of the defeat of the Ulgo terrorists. Once it was over Aric simply said, 'so basically just another day on the job', which had the others laughing. Catching up with the others they turned to leave, however Elara called Trysar back once Kira had left.

'Sir I can't help but notice', she said, almost nervously, 'but you did look over at Kira a total of seventeen times over the course of that story'. Trysar's only just managed to keep his expression under control, had he been that obvious. 'Sir, is there something between you two?' Aric's head jerked around so fast that he cricked his neck, while Yuun and Forex looked over quizzically.

Trysar sighed as he realised the truth would have to come out. 'Your assumptions... are correct as always Elara, yes there is'. The others were shocked into silence before Aric simply said.

'That took how long? A week sir... seriously'.

After checking in on the rest of Havoc squad, they were all expected to be ready for duty within two weeks; Kira and Trysar had returned to the ship and entered the cargo hold, where they had been storing their prisoner for interrogation. They entered in the code to thaw him out, he glowed red before collapsing unconscious. By the time he awoke he was tied to a chair. Not being able to see well he called out, 'who's there?'

'Ylisix, colonel Mulai sent us to get you out', Trysar said. 'We're to bring you back to a hideout'.

'Why am I tied to a chair then?'

'Safety precaution, we just need to ask you a few questions', Kira said curtly. 'Number one, how many members in our organisation?'

'I'm not inclined to...' Ylisix felt the barrel of a gun against his forehead.

'If we deem your mental state to be of harm to our organisation', Trysar cut in, 'we make sure you can't harm it, answer the question please'.

'At last count, 27' Ylixis replied after a gulp, he then felt the gun get pulled away.

'Very good now true or false we have a fixed headquarters?'

'False'. Trysar looked over at Kira who was meditating, determining whether he was telling the truth. She nodded so he proceeded to the next question.

'How do we communicate?'

'Why are you asking me things that if they get out could harm our organisation?'

'If you don't remember all of it, we make sure you remember none of it, clear?' Ylisix nodded, 'good, now answer the question.'

'We all have our own holofrequencies which...' The questions continued for over an hour. At the end of which Kira and Trysar had gained nothing very useful from it. As they left the still tied up war criminal in the cargo hold the pair gave up for the evening. Heading back to the central room, they sat down on the sofa. After a few minutes of silence, Kira asked.

'What did Elara want?'

Trysar responded after a slight pause, 'I was too obvious'. When she only raised her eyebrows, Trysar continued. 'She worked out that we're together'. Kira's eyes widened and before she could ask the obvious question, Trysar quickly cupped her face in his hands and said soothingly 'it'll be okay, the cameras were off to give us some privacy and they won't talk. Trust me.'

All Kira could do was nod, then she regained her voice she asked, 'I do trust you but you're certain that they won't try to rat us out to anyone?'

'Vik may have done', Trysar admitted, 'for the credits, but he was asleep, and the rest of us... Well we don't have much of a social life, any of us, relax Kira, we'll be fine'.

_Felkun's fortress_

With no clear cut way of identifying the members of the organisation, Felkun was left to work it out for himself. Having spent hours searching through all the intelligence documents he could find, he was forced to conclude that the official channels were out for this job. In truth, he liked it like that, nothing but his brain and contacts. He pictured the face of Ashara in his mind, picturing her face always calmed him down, and increased his focus. He mentally listed of the kinds of people who might be in this group: Mercenary warlords, arms dealers and crime lords at the top of his list. Mercenaries get work so long as the war continued, arms dealers get a profit from selling to both sides, and crime grows when the governments are focused on the war. He would focus on these for now, and then he would think on others. The next question was how to find them; he needed some sort of connection to the underworld. Then it hit him, his cult, why hadn't he thought of it before. Heading over to the holocomm on his desk he punched in the code for the compound on the Nar Shadda compound. He stood back and waited for the image to appear, when the twin figures of Rylee and Destris appeared he smiled. 'Rylee, Destris, how goes things?'

'Well my lord', Rylee said with a bow, 'why do you call us?'

'I need your help', he then explained why he was calling. 'Can you do it?'

'Hmmmm' Destris said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, 'Well we should be able to come up with lists of arms dealers, they're quite easy to find.' He explained, 'but crime bosses are more difficult, they tend to keep to the shadows, if we find them, it will be hard to keep un-noticed'.

Felkun cut in. 'Not a problem, I'll dispatch guard droids to the compound, they'll keep you safe'.

'Okay so we'll look into that, but mercenary warlords are a different matter. I can find 'em but I won't be able to find inside info on 'em unless we hire them, but we don't have the reason or money to do so. This group would probably get suspicious if we started hiring their members. Especially since we're linked to you, peace's advocate'.

'Okay' Felkun said resignedly, 'leave out the mercenaries and focus on the crime bosses and arms dealers'.

'No problem boss'. Destris said, saluting before cutting the connection. Allowing himself comfort in the fact that he had two out of three bases covered, Felkun started to think about who might have contact with any Mercenary warlords who might be part of this group. It didn't take him long to realise that, being a sith Lord, he had never had to hire any mercenaries to do the job for him, therefore had no idea where to begin. Scratching of mercenaries he decided to look into other sith who might be involved. Which lords had gained most from the war? Aside from him, Thanaton and Baras, no others had ascended to the Dark council, but then, he reasoned, many sith hated politics and just wanted to fight so they were the likely candidates. His thoughts rested briefly on the new Emperor's Wrath, the war had certainly gotten him to that position. But then, he did not have any particular desire to continue the war and, as far as Felkun could see, would gain nothing from it continuing. Other sith came to mind, the most prominent in it was Thana Vesh, the arrogant and evil female he had encountered on Taris. How he had wanted to kill her in the republic station, but Ashara had stopped him. The more he thought it over, the more likely it seemed that she could be a member. Time to contact Darth Gravus and discover her whereabouts.

_Coruscant_

Waiting in one corner of the Dealer's Den Trysar sipped on a green concoction that the scantily dressed Twi'lek waitress had delivered. Only two months ago, he would have been watching the dancers performing; now however, he didn't give any of them a second glance. He was waiting for an SIS agent to arrive, the same one who found out about the Gauntlet. Why he had wanted to meet him here Trysar didn't know, but the choice of Location was his. Had Trysar demanded to choose it, the agent would have been able to tell something was wrong and may not show at all. Sipping on his drink and waiting for the agent he decided to watch the next dancer as the green skinned Twi'lek climbed up on the table in front of him and began to dance. If he kept refusing them, he could gain unwanted attention. About 10 minutes later a new figure entered the cantina, a human male, and walked over to his table. Trysar paid the dancer and she left. Indicating the other chair on the table, Trysar prepared to talk the man into revealing his operation about the Gauntlet.

'I hope you won't keep me here long major', the agent intoned quietly, 'I'm not technically supposed to be here'.

'I'll keep it brief then', Trysar said, 'how did you find out about the Gauntlet?'

The agent seemed taken aback by this and waited a few seconds before answering. 'I intercepted a holocall between general Rakton and Darth Thanaton, Thanaton wanted to shut the weapon down, claimed that the force would win the war not weapons, Rakton refused.' He explained, 'I looked further into records of other sith to find out what the weapon was. The archives of Darth Baras were the easiest to hack into so I looked in them and found the location of a weapons creation facility. I contacted the military and some colonel Mulai attacked the facility while I snuck in, made copies of the plans and left'. He finished, staring into the unchanging eyes of Trysar he asked, 'anything else?'

Trysar took a few deep breaths and analysed what he had heard, Mulai and Baras again, it was the organisation again. He thought back, he had learned the dossiers of many sith after Alderaan, when Havoc squad had distinguished itself against sith forces, Darth Baras was one of them. He was a cautious man, he was not the kind of person to let just some curious SIS agent hack into his databanks. And it just happened to be colonel Mulai who led the attack? 'Just this', he said finally. 'I think that you just lied to my face'. The SIS agent's eyes widened, was it in fear or indignancy? 'I think that in order to successfully get this report to the republic high command without suspicion, Baras told you that information, or put it in an easy place for you to find. Then you contacted Mulai personally in order to ensure that he kept his men at exactly the right distance in order to allow you to get the plans without making the empire too suspicious. Your organisation revealed the plans for the gauntlet to us so that we could destroy it and get this war started; and makes it a bloody one.' The agents breaths were coming quickly now and Trysar had just one more thing to say. 'Why did you join the organisation agent, what do you gain from the war continuing?' The agent said nothing; he simply turned the table over on Trysar and ran.

Trysar's honed relexes meant that he was up and chasing him before the agent was halfway across the room. They raced through the market for ages, Trysar never far behind the agent. He fired a few blind shots behind him at Trysar who never stepped out of line, the couple that did hit him were simply absorbed by his armour and they kept on running. When Trysar reached the speeder pad he saw the agent pointing his pistol at the guards as he climbed into one. Trysar whipped out his own pistol and fired four shots into one of the engines as it sped away. Not waiting he grabbed the next speeder and set off in pursuit.

The high speed chase went through the market districts and up toward the higher areas. The agent was a good pilot no question, even with one busted engine he was using the traffic to make it impossible for Trysar to pursue him, unfortunately for him, the plumes of putrid black smoke issuing from his engine made it easy for Trysar to pick up the trail again. Finally, over the senate tower, Trysar caught up with the agent and rammed his speeder so hard that the other engine flew off. This sent the speeder on a collision course with one of the statues outside the senate tower. The people, specifically politicians, did not expect to see a speeder crash into their statue yet the speeder ripped straight through the statue of the Alderaan founder and crashed right in the middle of the pathway. There was a stunned silence for a few seconds before a woman screamed and senators bolted from every direction. Trysar cursed mentally as he landed next to the wreckage with the agent, it seemed, having been thrown out to hit the opposite statue. Trysar ran over and out his fingers to the man's neck, no pulse. He had just lost the last lead he had.


	5. Retaliation

'So you have no idea where she is', Felkun said, looking at the hologram of Darth Gravus. He had called the Darth in the hope that he knew where his apprentice was; there was only bad news that followed.

'I'm afraid not my lord, she ascended to the rank of Lord and left my service'. The old cyborg appeared regretful at not being able to tell Felkun of what he wanted but if he didn't know he didn't know.

'Thank you Gravus, I'll track her down myself'. He disconnected. Sighing he put his head in his hands and thought about who may know where she was. At that moment, Mila entered the study.

'My lord', she said with a slight bow, 'There is a sith here for you'.

'Does this sith have a name?'

'She says she is called Zavrasha, should I send her in?'

Felkun's head almost leapt of his hands. Why would Darth Mortis' apprentice visit him, moreover, why would his apprentice who Felkun had slept with on Nar Shaddaa come and visit him? 'Very well send her in please Mila'. She nodded and left. Felkun stood up and walked to the window to have a look at the storm covered night sky, the forest lit up by the jagged forks of lightning. He sensed the red skinned woman enter before she had even dropped to her knee in supplication, and before she could give a well versed greeting he said, 'rise Zavrasha, you are not a slave'. She did so standing up. Only slightly shorter than Felkun, she still bowed her head slightly before raising it to look at him. Felkun turned, his bright green eyes looking right into the yellow ones opposite before he asked. 'So, to what do I owe the pleasure'?

'My lord' she started, 'wow it feels weird to say it the other way round. My lord I have a message for you from my master'.

'What does Darth Mortis wish me to know that is so important he couldn't send one of his slaves, or holo called me?' Felkun asked, then he added, with a sly grin, 'or did you volunteer just to see my face again'.

She didn't flush with embarrassment at all, merely adding commenting back in her own flirtatious voice. 'While it most certainly is a fine piece of work, as is the rest of you, that is not my purpose here. My master sent me here.'

Felkun was far above average in intelligence. He could analyse battle plans and diplomatic negotiations. He could also tell when someone was lying to him, most of the time, this was one of those times. 'Why are you really here Zavrasha?' Her eyes widened. 'Please, your robes have several tarnishes on them, you hair is not nearly as well kept as it was before and you eyes just widened. I can tell you are here of your own volition, why is that?' When she didn't answer he said, 'I am not about to kill you for wanting to see me Zavrasha or for lying to me, it would be a waste of my time, your talents, and a great asset to the empire. Why are you here?'

She looked at the floor in shame, it was then Felkun noted the burns and scars, fresh, like lightning and lightsaber wounds and suddenly he understood. 'He nearly killed you didn't he?' She nodded then spoke.

'It was all of them, they punished me. I attempted to force the Republic of Nar Shaddaa for good but got sloppy and united hundreds of minor gangs against us. Now our troops are dug in on Nar Shaddaa and unable to be allocated elsewhere'.

Felkun realised that it was the entire Dark Council who had done it. This serves him right for not showing up to all the meetings. He thought for a moment his eyes never leaving her face. Then he spoke. 'I can keep you safe, which I assume is what you want?' She nodded, 'but it will have to be subtle and I will not help you get revenge. I cannot fight the entire Dark Council. All you need to do is accept a place in my power structure'.

Zavrasha dropped to one knee in front of Felkun. 'I Lord Zavrasha, pledge my allegiance to Darth Occulus'.

Felkun smiled, now he had another powerful sith at his command. 'Well I'll give you the tour and make introductions. First things first though come with me'. He led Zarasha to one wing of his fortress and into a room where a Twi'lek was sitting at a machine as it repaired the robes of one of his acolytes. 'Delia', the Twilek looked up and bowed her head as she saw her lord.

'What do you wish of me my lord?'

'Zavrasha here is to join my power base, get her a new set of robes, any colour but it has my emblem on it'.

'Yes master, please mistress', she said, turning to Zavrasha, 'come with me'. Zavrasha was led of into another room and got measured. Then she picked ou the same red colour that she had always worn and waited about 15 minutes while it was custom made. She got into it, feeling more relaxed and clean with a new set of robes on. Then went out to join Felkun for the rest of the tour.

Over the next hour he showed her the entire fortress. From the gardens to the towers, including the training room, artefact storage and guest quarters, where they ended as he gave her a designated room. 'Any questions?' he asked.

'Why are you trusting me so easily, if I were in your shoes and you in mine I would not have given my trust so easily?'

Felkun let out a small laugh at that. 'I have been probing you mind since we began the tour. I know the truth, and I know that if you tried to betray and kill me, you would not succeed'. She was shocked, how could he have been probing her mind without her knowing. 'Out of intrest', he said, completely changing the subject. 'I remember you were a fine strategist, how did you fail?'

The anger rose in Zavrasha as she answered, 'I wouldn't have done, if it wasn't for that clueless idiot Thana Vesh'.

_On a shadowy space station in the unknown regions_

The figure quickly and quietly moved down the corridor. The almost deserted space station was eerily quiet but he hoped the business here wouldn't take too long. Still it had been almost a year before the whole group had been present in one location. He entered the central room where all the other members were. Looking around he saw that there were far fewer members than before, that was rather worrying. Is that what this was about?

'You're late'. The voice that called was changed by the mask he was wearing.

'I'm here now', the man replied, 'what is this about'?

Now all the black cloaked and hooded people stood in a circle as the man at the far end of the room spoke. 'We have assembled because two individuals have been getting close to identifying us. They have killed several of our members, Kelthara, Ylisix and Oren have all been either captured or killed. Ylisix and Oren by major Trysar of Havoc Squad and Kelthara by Darth Occulus. We have also received reports from inside imperial intelligence and the republic military that they have been asking questions about our activities'.

There was a stunned silence before someone said, 'you said we would never be discovered!' This was backed up as several of the members began bickering about this and what to do about it before the man at the head of the table spoke again.

'Enough!' When the noise had died down he continued quietly. 'So I was wrong, let's just accept that and move on, the question now is what do we do about it? Suggestions anyone?' Several calls were to kill them. 'Okay' said the man again, irritated now, 'how do we go about that?'

'Well the major will be easier', said one woman, 'he is not a political figure, if we kill him, he'll be mourned but replaced and, he doesn't have an army protecting him. I think if we disgrace him, get him arrested for crimes, killing him in prison will be easy. Either that or we get him on his own and me and my trainees kill him.'

'Excellent' the man at the head said, 'if you begin working on that we'll focus on the Darth'. She nodded and left.

'The Darth will be much harder', the last man to arrive said, 'he is very powerful, only the emperor can order his death from the empire and he has an army defending his fortress. Hundreds of guards, dozens of acolytes trained in the force, a few powerful sith are residing there and he also has scores of alien mercenaries, Trandoshan, Kaleesh and his own Zabrak'. After a few seconds of pondering someone else said.

'Can't we pay those mercenaries to rebel against him?'

'No' he replied, 'Occulus has made sure they escape the empire's anti alien abuses, he gave them freedom, they would defend him and his assets to the death'.

After about a minute of silence another voice, female spoke up. 'There was an incident, about a year ago where an army of mercenaries landed on Dromund Kaas in secret. If we can repeat the process we could destroy his fortress'.

'Are you suggesting that we invade Dromund Kaas?'

'No' she replied, 'but if you mercenaries provided some troops of your own, I could lead an attack on his fortress, killing him'.

'Do you truly believe that you can beat him?' Said the man at the head of the room.

'I have seen him fight', she replied, 'and even if we can't kill him, we could damage his powerbase so much that someone else on the Dark Council takes him out for us'.

The man at the head pondered this stroking his chin thoughtfully. 'Alright', he said, 'start preparing'.

_BT7 Thunderclap_

What more could he do, until he had more information on this group there was absolutely nothing that could be done. In all honesty, Trysar was bored, no missions to go on, even no conversation, what with Kira still out training. He was about to take a nap and wait for her return when the holo comm. beeped. Curiously he went over to it and pressed the activation button.

The image that pooped up haunted him. Kira was on her knees, three blades being held to her neck, standing next to them was a woman with fierce features, heavy armour and repeating cannon strapped to her back. The horns on her head indicated her as a Zabrak and the symbol on her shoulder was mandalorian. 'Major what a pleasure to see you', she said with a voice of fake affection, 'can I just say I'm a massive fan of yours'.

'You don't need to kidnap one of my friends to meet me you know?' he replied.

'Oh really well I didn't know that, seriously though, massive fan, you've proven that you don't need the force to be strong'.

Trysar was getting annoyed now, 'give me my friend back and then tell me how you got this frequency'.

'Tsk tsk' she said shaking her head, 'it's not just that simple major, earn her back, come to these co-ordinates, fight an honour duel against my clan, then you can have her'. With that she disconnected. As soon as he received the co-ordinates he raced to the bridge and punched the in. The co-ordinates pointed to a remote mining base on some asteroid over the planet Folor. Taking a few breaths to calm down, he wouldn't be able to pull this off unless he was, he got ready at the pilots chair, in case he had to fight his way in.

Emerging from hyperspace he saw that above the asteroid base, was a single mandalorian ship, cruiser, not impossible for him to get past, he'd certainly done harder before. He transmitted his signal to the ship, signifying his purpose, readying his missiles and blaster turrets in case he had to fight his way through. The ship sent back an all clear signal and he passed beneath it to land at one of the docking bays. Pulling out his rifle and putting on his armour he left the ship via the boarding ramp and headed to the exit doorway just ahead. As soon as he got to them a small holo imager appeared showing Kira's kidnapper. 'Good to see you showed major, now if you don't mind I'll explain the rules, me and you "friend" are on the observation platform, my caln stands between us and against you, if you fight your way to us and beat me. Then you can take Kira and leave. Deal?

In response Trysar simply pulled out his gun. 'Excellent' the woman said, 'let's begin'.

The doors opened only for Tryasr to be confronted by three mandalorians wielding battle rifles. The first fell before his weapon even began to raise, another with a high powered shot to the neck. The other one was about to fire but Trysar's grenade had stuck to his chest. Trysar simply ran past him and was ten meters away before it exploded. Peering around the corner he saw a single mandalorian with a heavy blaster cannon and two turrets either side of him. Loading up six explosive shots, he rolled out and fired them in a barrage that finished the two turrets and before the man could raise his gun Trysar launched a grappling hook that pulled him towards the major. He slammed the gun into the helmeted head of the mandalorian as he shot toward him and there was an audible crack as he fell to the floor and spasms wracked his body for a few seconds, before he was still. Turning the next corner he saw no one on this corridor but as he ran past the halfway point two stealthed mandalorians appeared each with a blade in their hand. One struck for his head, the other for his legs. Trysar rolled forward before turning around, ramming his knife into the chest of one and letting of a shock of electricity at the other who flew backwards. It continued in this fashion for the rest of the station. They had mandalorian training true, but he had years of battle experience, far more than most of these warriors and he had a burning light guiding his way. The clan tried to offer resistance, but they just fell, unable to withstand his furious assault. He would have given them credit for not running away, if he had cared at that point, all that mattered to him was reaching Kira, he would not fail.

Ulay was looking on in alarm as the major was systematically slaughtering the entire clan. Men women, veterans recruits, they all fell like flies before him. Noticing how close he was to the bridge she readied her weapon, she had lost all pretence she had that she could win, but she had declared an honour duel, she would not renege on that. When the doors flew open the bodies of the two guards outside it tumbled in followed by the Major in all his armour, his rifle resting in the crook of his arm as he slowly but purposefully walked up to the observation platform, not breaking stride once. He didn't even look at her until he had made sure that the unconcious Kira was unharmed. 'Let's get this duel over with mandalorian'.

'Relax, we've got all the time in the world, those burn marks?' she enquired, nodding at the impurities on Trysar's armour'.

'I am not here to discuss my armour mando, I am here to get Kira back.'

'Very well, let us begin'. She instantly raised her cannon and fired of a volley of shots. Trysar rolled to the side, firing of a few blind shots as he did. He got up but Ulay kept a constant stream of fire up forcing him to tap into the implants he had in his leg muscles to keep ahead of the sweeping wave of energy bolts. Finally he slid on his knees, coming to rest behind a computer terminal. The energy bolts however kept up and he estimated about 45 seconds before they tore straight through the terminal. Holding up his knife he used the reflection to judge where she was in relation to everything else. Spotting a locked down crate he loaded his harpoon and gripped his knife in a reverse grip. Kneeling up he fired his Harpoon at the locked down crate. As it tied up several shots hit him from the cannon knocking the wind out of him, but he tossed a grenade just in front of her which made her jump backwards still in the same line as she was on before. Her gun however was jarred out of her grip and, it being so big, it took several crucial seconds for her to re adjust, seconds he used wisely. Seizing this opportunity he fired a hammering volley at her before retracting his harpoon. Normally whatever he had tied the harpoon to would have been pulled toward him, but the crate was locked down so securely that it hurled him through the air at breakneck speeds. As he passed Ulay he launched a perfectly executed strike, slicing deep into her shoulder before ripping out the other side. He continued the motion, cutting the cord of his harpoon and hitting the floor with a roll to absorb the impact. Ulay was unable to carry her cannon with one shoulder out of commission, as such she dropped it and fired her pistol, however her weaker hand's aim was of and two of the three shots missed, the other hit the strongest point of his armour and made no measurable impact. As she lined up a more careful shot Trysar turned and fired a perfectly placed ion shot. The electricity went straight into the gap of her ruined shoulder armour causing her nerves to lose contact with her brain for a short while, her arm flew upwards from the elbow and her shot hit the ceiling, more than enough time for Trysar to fire three shots into her leg behind the knee,, where the joint mad the armour weak, before firing an exploding round into her chest. The shockwave caused her to go flying, she hit the ground with such force that her pistol skidded across the floor, and she lay motionless.

Trysar, realising that she would not be getting up herself, due to the fact he had taken her right leg out of action, raced over to Kira and knelt at her side. Pulling of his helmet he looked at her face for a few seconds, realising there was no damage except a few bruises. He cradled he head in his lap and waited for her to wake, stroking her hair as he waited. After a few minutes she groaned and opened her eyes, she looked up and, seeing who it was she smiled and threw her arms around him. 'You came for me,' she said, 'I knew you would'. A cough brought them to their senses and they looked over at the prone figure on the floor as Ulay coughed up blood.

'I see now, why you fought so fiercely to get to her', Ulay said as she lifted her head, 'that thought never crossed my mind'.

Trysar lay Kira down, got up and walked over to her. 'I should kill you, but that's not me'.

'You don't need to kill me, that last explosive round; some of the shrapnel has gotten into my lungs. I won't be leaving this room. Don't appologise, should've known better than to challenge you'. She hacked again and more blood landed on her armour. 'I have one last thing to tell you, I think you know what group I am a part of, we will not stop trying to kill you'. With that, her head looled back, and her last breath left her body.

'Come on Kira', Trysar said, picking her up like she was his bride, 'we're going home'.


	6. Siege

Felkun was currently at his computer terminal, looking for any leads on Thana Vesh, but all he could find was that she had been given a reward by Darth Ravage before being deployed somewhere else. It was irritating that it was only Ravage who knew her location, him being on the Dark Council himself, and not a big fan of Felkun himself, meant that there was no way he would be able to get that information out of Ravage. There had to be some other way but the only thing he could think to do was search battle reports for particularly violent massacres. He had been at it for hours now, but still couldn't find what he needed. Giving up for the day he decided to check in on Zavrasha.

In the guest hall he heard the sound of voices emanating from under her door. Masking his presence with the force so as not to be detected he pressed one ear to the door and listened, he heard Zavrasha explain something to another person then heard what sounded distinctly like Ashara laugh. The he heard her speak, 'he didn't use that line did he? That was just lame'. With a sneaking suspicion that he knew who they were talking about, he listened in more deeply to their conversation, then he heard Zavrasha's reply.

'I know it was lame, but he was only an apprentice then, besides, the reward I got for playing along was well worth it'. Felkun's eyes widened as he realised what they were talking about, he calmly opened the door into the room to find Zavrasha and Ashara lying on the bed, doing, whatever it is that girls do.

'While I adore that you are swapping my life stories, please stay away from that kind.' The two women had only noticed him when he spoke and spun to face him. Replies along the lines of "forgive me my lord" were heard by Felkun who simply smiled. 'At least tell me you told some good ones'.

'She did tell me one my lord' Zavrasha stated, 'is it true that you bound four ghosts in your body at once'. Fekun nodded, 'wow'.

'Well you two time to get up', they did so, 'I need to see your skills for myself Zavrasha, head over to the training room, pick up a practice saber and I'll meet you shortly'. With that he turned and left.

About ten minutes later Felkun was sitting on the overlooking balcony watching the training ring as Zavrasha eyed her opponent. Xalek was twirling his lightsaber expertly while looking into Zavrashas eyes. They both had practice sabers out to prevent any permanent damage and they got into their stances. Zavrasha took the shi-cho stance, the best when going up against an unknown opponent until you know which other stance will be the best to defeat them. Xalek had recently learned how to charge his lightning through his own blade and did so; the duo still never lost eye contact, both waiting to see how the other moved. Xalek suddenly sent a blast of lightning at Zavrasha who caught it with her blade, but before she had time to launch her attack, Xalek had leapt into the air and landed behind her, striking at her unprotected back, she swept her own blade back deflecting Xalek's before leaping backwards to get some distance, she then let out a blast of energy that sent Xalek flying, switching quickly to the shien form, she leapt forward and began attacking Xalek with slash after slash, with such speed and power that Xalek couldn't get in an opening for an attack. Finnay she hit his blade with such force that it jarred Xalek's from his hands and sent it toward the floor. She then raised her hand and slashed and Xalek's neck, he was forced to resort to using the limbo to duck under it and then did something that only Felkun had done before. He kicked the handle of his blade just before it hit the ground, it flew up and hit Zavrasha in the face, as she stumbled backwards, the blade rebounded back to Xalek, who caught it, activated one end, and slashed diagonally across her chest. The shock that the lightning sent across her chest made Zavrasha grunt in pain, she staggered backwards but kept her footing. They were about to return to combat, when a huge explosion rocked the walls of the fortress.

_Outside the fortress_

Two guards were examining the outside a male and a female, the female was searching but the male looked back at the shelter of the wall longingly as the rain pelted them. 'Come on', he said, 'it was the rain, I'm telling you, you didn't see anything'.

'I'm sure I did', she said, still looking at the ground, for tracks or anything that could signify that someone had been here.

'Come on' the man replied, he was thinking of the hot drink he had left at his post on the wall before she decided to drag him down here. 'If the captain catches us away from our posts, we're in for it'.

She didn't look convinced and was still looking around; it was then that she saw the boot. She followed it with her torch, up a pair of legs, past the hips, at which a lightsaber was present, up a female torso and onto the face. Dark red hair, in a pony tail with face paint over her right eye and an evil grin on her face. 'You did see something girl', she said, 'but you'll wish you hadn't'. With that she cut down the woman and the man tried to run but was caught by an energy bolt in the back. 'Get those explosives set up quickly', she ordered as a large group of figures moved passed her toward the wall.

_Back in the training room_

Felkun leapt up out of his chair and grabbed his lightsaber, as he exited the room, Ashara was already by his side. The toil and distress was palpable in the force, he knew in an instant that he was under attack. The alarms were sounded a few seconds later and, while he would have liked nothing better than to head to the walls and defend them, he knew his place was at his war room, where he could plan and direct. His acolytes and guards would handle the defence. As he ran past the armoury he saw guards of many races loading rifles with clips with calm efficiency while others were putting on battle armour. Several more explosions rocked the fortress, it seemed they were trying to penetrate the wall at multiple locations to overwhelm his defences. Entering the war room he found Andronikos, Khem and Talos there along with Captain Sarnova and 4 of his more advanced acolytes.

'Hit me with it, what have we got'. Felkun asked as a hologram of the fortress was pulled up with green dots representing defenders and red dots representing attackers showing on the screen.

Sarnova was quickest, 'sir we've got over one thousand enemies through the wall and more are coming through, most of our troops are in position and ready to hold the line but we'll need a miracle if we are going to overcome this, for there are several dozen force users among them'.

'Those scum would dare assault the heir of Kallig and Tulak Hord, I will devour them', Khem said.

'Khem go and feast to your heart's content, but if you find the leader, I want to meet them first'. Felkun said.

'Thank you master'. Khem picked up his warblade and left to wander the halls, tearing apart any enemies he found.

'Now', Felkun said, 'since they have invaded my fortress I can only assume that they are after me, Sarnova', she looked over at him, 'get the men into position but leave a defenceless corridor to my throne room, they will charge down there where I can destroy them'.

'But my lord', she said in protest, 'it is our job to protect you, not funnel their troops straight at you'.

'Do not worry Sarnova, I am on the Dark Council, I am capable of defending myself. Do this, it will blunt their attack and minimise casualties'.

'Yes sir'.

'Thank you Sarnova', with that he nodded at Xalek, who had just entered the room, and Ashara and they stood to leave. 'The rest of you, you know what to do'. The Acolytes drew their lightsabers and left. Talos and Andronikos readied themselves to, Talos made sure he had his medical supplies and Andronikos drew and twirled his pistols. Seeing they were ready he left with Ashara and Xalek for his throne room.

_In the corridors_

Darth Achelon pulled his purple blade out of the last mercenary in this particular corridor. He had been about to depart in his ship for the frontlines, when the fortress had come under attack by a huge mercenary army. As he sprinted down the corridor and turned the corner, he found a dozen guards in a defensive formation engaged in a fire fight with another group of enemy troops. Feeding of the anger emanating from both sides he took several steps before hurling himself down the corridor in a huge leap that landed him right in the middle of the enemy, from there, they were easily cut down. Turning back to the grateful troops he began asking questions.

'Where did this attack come from?'

A Trandoshan replied, not understanding a word that was said he looked at one of the humans who said, 'don't know my lord, we've just been ordered to hold them here, not to counter'.

'Where is Darth Oculus?'

'Unknown'.

'Right you wait here; I'll see what I can do elsewhere'. Not waiting for a reply, he ran off to find more enemies to slaughter.

The woman who commanded the attack drew her lightsaber out of the chest of the Zabrak as her fellows finished their opponents. As they took a quick breather one of them stepped forward. 'What', she demanded.

'It seems that our target has left himself vulnerable, he's in the throne room, we have a clear path from here to there'. The man stepped back as the woman thought, was it a trap, no, he was too overconfident and honourable to set a trap.

'Okay come on, we can end this thing now', she said as she sprinted towards the throne room, her entourage in tow, eager to spill more blood.

_In the throne room_

Felkun was sitting calmly on his throne, he was sending out waves of calm to his men while sowing doubt in the minds of his enemy. This battle meditation, while helping his troops, also meant he felt a pang of regret as he felt their deaths. However when he sensed the death of Shairek, one of his Zabrak guards, he halted his battle meditation to prepare for his opponents to come charging through the door. Ashara and Xalek waited at the bottom of the steps leading to his throne, lightsabers out and ready for battle. 'They are coming' he informed them and they nodded. He sat back on his throne and waited for their arrival, he didn't have to wait long before they came bursting through the doors, lightsabers drawn. Sith. The one at the front, he had been looking for days and now she was here. Thana Vesh, still clad in the same robes as she was on Taris, was approaching his throne. Through Kallig's mask, which he had put on just before entering his throne room, he saw that she had seven other sith with her, 4 male, three female, all human, and they were all out for blood. 'So', she said in her annoying voice, 'the mighty Darth Occulus, it's been to long'.

'It has hasn't it Thana, now what do you do when approaching a Lord of the Dark Council?' He asked in a patronising voice, the kind you would use on a child when an important guest was coming over .

'I will not bow to those who do not deserve it', she spat back at him.

Felkun sighed as he rose out of his chair, 'it seems I must teach you some manners'.

'You couldn't stop me from getting here, and there are seven of us, what do you intend to do?' Thana asked in a challenging voice daring him to act.

'You are standing in my throne room because I let you in, you are alive because I permit your existence, and you will die, because I detest it'.

'You really are scared aren't you? Hiding behind your anger like that'. She retorted.

'I do not fear you Thana, I am not even angry at you, I'm a little annoyed that I have been looking for you for days and now you are here, but the only thing I feel about you Thana; is pity'.

She froze at that and Felkun felt her anger build up as she stared at him her knuckles were white and her eyes were narrowed. 'Die!' She hurled herself at Ashara as the others also hurled themselves at either of the duo. Neither of the pair moved as they approach, the attackers wondered why, were they that confident? Only Thana and two others realised their mistake as they raised their blades and put up force barriers to defend themselves as Felkun extended his arms and a huge storm of purple lightnig leapt out of his fingers and incinerated the six sith who hadn't noticed in a matter of seconds. The three survivors jumped back and got into a battle stance, Thana looked angry, but the other two looked fearful and scared.

'Thana Vesh, you were never on my level' Felkun proclaimed having retaken his seat on the throne. 'You are merely contemptible and beneath me, you fail to see I have outgrown our petty rivalry on Taris'. She simply snarled in rsponce and Felkun sighed again, 'my point is proven, Xalek', The Kaleesh looked behind him at his liege. 'You have done much for both me and the empire, incapacitate her alive and capable of speech and I will grant you the well earned title of Lord of the Sith'.

'Thank you master' he bowed and turned to face Thana Vesh.

'Ashara, my love, please deal with the other two'.

'As you say, my lord' he replied and the two apprentices of Darth Occulus moved forward to engage their foes, and instead of watching their battle, he had complete confidence they would win, he returned to his battle meditation.


	7. Unorthodox Contacts

Trysar was looking over reports from the outer rim. The empire had launched a massive retaliatory invasion in after their failure on Correlia. Their forces were storming through several sectors and it looked as though General Rakton had put in motion yet another invasion plan, his forces stormed several key regions. In response the troops that had been traded for Rakton were holding the line. Despite their numerical superiority, the republic were slowly losing ground. The empire had lost one tenth of their forces on correlia and were substituting with mercenary armies from alien cultures. That was the most worrying detail; if they began accepting more aliens into their ranks then they would gain a huge influx of fresh new troops. Luckily it seemed that only the armies under the command of Darth Malgus that included aliens in their ranks. If those armies could be eliminated then it would lessen the strain on the others. However Malgus' pattern was markedly different from the other imperial forces, like he had his own goals. Realising that without the rest of his squad he could do nothing to help, he threw the datapad on to the bed and got up, stretched, and left the bedroom.

Kira was meditating, on the outside she appeared calm and relaxed, on the inside she was in turmoil. Trysar had been put in danger because she had been captured, this was why they said not to form attachments, it only endangers both partners. She had no wish to put Trysar in danger and would rather return to Tython without him than see him in pain because of her. She was contemplating the pros and cons of leaving and staying when Trysar entered the room. 'Hey', he asked sitting next to the kneeling Kira, 'you okay, you haven't said a word since we got back from the station'?

Kira opened her eyes and looked over at Trysar, where would she start? Sorry this was a mistake I want to go back to Tython now, yeah cause that'd go down well. 'I was just, thinking'. Trysar raised one eybrow, asking the obvious question. 'I don't know, it's just, why did you walk into that trap headfirst to rescue me?'

'I take the direct approach most of the time. If I had waited they might have killed you as a warning to me, and if I moved fast I could take them by surprise'.

'But, why, was it because it was me or...'

'Kira,' Trysar put his hand on her opposite cheek and turned her eyes to look at him, 'I love you, I wasn't about to let them kill you, but I wouldn't have hesitated even if it was a single ordinary civilian.' She looked over at him before he continued, 'you don't need to worry, the relationship we have is not clouding my better judgement'. She nodded silently, then Trysar relaxed and asked 'what did you find out about the jedi relationship rules thingy?'

'Oh yeah that... yeah not happening, I'd have to stay on Tython and we'd be reviewed monthly to make sure we are detached, plus only jedi raised by the order from birth get permission, I'm automatically disqualified'.

Trysar replied simply, 'Then we'll have to keep our relationship a secret; I'm not losing you'.

_Felkun's fortress_

The battle was long and bloody but the mercenaries had been routed and Thana captured, a resounding victory for the forces of Felkun, still it had been at the cost of several hundred guards and around a dozen acolytes. At the height of the battle Captain Sarnova had been killed when a group of mercenaries stormed the war room.

Once the battle was over and he had seen to the respectful cremations of his troops and engraved their names upon his memorial wall, Felkun retired to his chambers. Ashara headed there looking for him to find him lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. She entered the room and he made no movement. She then walked over to the bed and lay down next to him on her side, propping her head up on one hand as she looked at him. Still he didn't move, and then she asked, 'what troubles you Felkun?' She only ever used that name when they were alone.

It took a few moments but finally he answered, 'so many sacrificed for my survival, was it worth it?'

'They made that choice, not you, and they would do it again without hesitation'. Ashara rested her head in the crook of Felkun's neck and he almost instinctively wrapped his arms around her. They rested like that for several minutes, then he asked.

'Am I truly worth that much?'

'Yes you are', Ashara insisted, 'none of them could do what you do'.

He was silent for about a minute before he spoke again, 'I could've killed her back on Taris'.

Then Mila entered and said, 'sorry to disturb you my lord but we have Destris and Rylee on the call'.

Felkun entered the comm. room to find the leaders of his cult waiting patiently for him. 'My lord we did what you asked', Destris said and Rylee nodded excitedly, 'we've found several criminal groups and arms dealers that have benefitted from the war'.

Felkun smiled, 'I knew I could count on you two, I'll have a look at them when I get the chance'.

'My lord, I should say we highlighted the most likely one, an arms dealer called Poliac, his sales have increased tenfold since the war re-started'.

'Thanks again you two, I'll contact again if I need more help'. They bowed and disconnected.

Looking over the file of Poliac he saw that he was a completely paranoid Rodian, there was no way a sith, or any kind of Imperial, was going to be able to approach him directly, fortunately, Felkun knew a guy...

_Imperial army base_

The beeping from his holocommunicator woke Draash from his slumber. Groaning he rolled out of the bed and picked it up, activating it. Upon seeing Felkun on it he asked, 'Felkun, good to see you old friend, what do you want?'

'I have a bounty for you, an arms dealer called Poliac, I need you to find him'.

Rubbing his eyes Draash replied, 'send the details to my ship I'll look em over and see what I can do'. Felkun nodded and was about to disconnect when Draash added, 'you know one of these days we are going to have to meet up and have a talk as friends again, not business associates'.

Felkun laughed, 'that we will Draash but I am rather busy right now'. Then he cut the connection. Hearing the other occupant of the bed stir Draash looked over at Colonel Surab and saw that she was sitting up on the bed watching him closely.

'Another job?' she asked quietly.

'Afraid so Surab' he said walking back to the bed and sitting down on the edge. Since he had destroyed a secret hangar on Taris at the request of her lord, Draash had kept in contact with the dedicated colonel, they had met up several times for "mutual enjoyment", it was simple, nothing complex just meet up occasionally, do their business and leave.

Finding and slipping on his armour he secured the fastenings and strapped his blasters to his hips. Looking over he saw that the colonel had pulled on her uniform and was now walking over to him; she reached up and traced the intricate face paint design he had on the right hand side of his face with one hand, and running the other through his messy hair, the colour of wet sand. 'Well, this is it' he said to her.

'Yeah I suppose it is', she replied.

'See you soon' he pulled on his Mandalorian helmet and clamped his right fist over his heart with a small bow, 'Ret'urcye mhi'. He left the base camp into the dead of the night.

When he got back to his ship he found the description of the target and called up to the bridge, 'Mako, set course for Nar Shaddaa'.

_Felkun's fortress_

With Poliac in the capable hands of the grand champion of the great hunt, Felkun had to start acting fast to secure his power base and make sure no sith would try to usurp his position. He started by sending a pre prepared message across the empire, swearing vengeance on those who had attacked his fortress. Then he started looking around for someone he trusted to become his security chief and more troops to fill out his depleted guard force. For his security chief he set upon the retired Major Bessiker from Balmorra, as for his guard force he began looking around to find a unit he could trust. That could take a while, so he took his time.

_Nar Shaddaa_

Draash was standing outside Poliac Exports' main office, beside him stood Blizz, ready to help him with salvaging or fighting, whichever came first; there was also another reason he picked Blizz for this job. 'Ready?' he asked as he checked his equipment. Outside the front door stood two huge assault droids, with armour thicker than a gammorrean confronted with a computer. Beside them stood a small group of hired guards, painted and dressed respectively in yellow and green, the company colours. Not wanting to be noticed for this job he grabbed Blizz and rocketed up to the building next to their target. Normally, that would've drawn attention, but this was Nar Shaddaa.

Looking across at the other building he took out a thermal imager. Looking through the windows he saw guards behind each one. So instead he looked through the walls. Seeing a blank spot behind one wall with no guards he pulled out his comm. and contacted the others, 'Torian, you in position?' After a positive reply Trysar aimed a laser pointer at a spot on the wall that led into a corridor with no guards and tapped Blizz on the shoulder. Blizz, who had been readying his missile launcher, fired at the wall at the exact moment that the rest of his Draash's crew attacked the guards at the enterance. Following the explosion in Draash once again grabbed Blizz, held him to his chest, and flew into the corridor. As he landed he placed Blizz down carefully and drew his blasters, they were sure to be sending guards this way soon, you don't just ignore a hole in the wall. Activating his bio-scanner he saw that the rodian he was after was headed into the elevator shaft. Weather it was to a speeder to the roof or a strong room in the basement he wouldn't be able to tell before he entered the shaft. As such he and Blizz ran from the corridor and took several turns before they arrived at the elevator shaft. Slamming his hand on the button, he called the elevator. When the door opened he hurried inside and pressed the button for the same floor the rodian was on, thirty floors down. Blizz was already at work with a plasma torch as he cut through the roof, having already climbed on Draash's shoulders, and soon there was a hole large enough to climb through. Blizz went first then Draash rocketed up to join him. Checking his scanner again he saw that the elevator was moving up toward the roof. Grabbing Blizz again so as not to miss their chance, he readied himself and, just as they passed within 10 metres beneath them, he jumped onto the top of the elevator car.

'Torian, update', he said into his comm.

'We've just taken the atrium and are setting up positions, we should be able to hold them 'till you get the guy'.

'Great work burc'ya, keep it up'. He disconnected and watched as Blizz finished cutting through the roof of this car. As soon as the hole was made he jumped through. There he was a bodyguard on either side of him, big rifles and heavy armour. Not having time to go for his gun, he activated his jetpack for a quick burst and gave the first bodyguard a massive uppercut, as he staggered he turned his attention to the other guard who had just raised his rifle, before it could be fired however, Draash grabbed the end and pulled. This not only ripped the gun from his hands, but made him stagger straight into his side kick which he felt crack ribs underneath his armour. As he heard the cocking of a gun behind him he dropped on his hands and knees as the blast sailed over his shoulder and hit the guard who was still holding his ribs in the shoulder. Turning around he drew one of his blasters and fired a quick salvo into all the joints in his armour, making him collapse, he pulled the helmet of him and placed another shot between the guard's eyes. He turned, drawing his second blaster as he went, and fired straight into the chest of this guard several times until his bolts punched straight through. He turned to the cowering rodian and, as Blizz dropped into the Elevator shaft, froze him in carbonite. Checking his bio scanner he found it was an exact match for his target and forced the elevator to halt before sending it back to the atrium.

As the elevator opened he saw Gault pick of the final guard standing against his team. Seeing his chance to escape he grabbed his prize, and sprinted out of the building, his team providing cover as they also withdrew.

_Felkun's Fortress_

As his acolytes made an aisle and his other staff and guards watched on, Felkun stood at the base of the stairs to his throne and watched as Xalek walked down the aisle in full sith outfit. As Xalek dropped to one knee before him, Felkun took out his lightsaber and activated one end. As he touched it down once on each of Xalek's shoulders he spoke. 'Rise Xalek, Lord of the Sith'.


	8. Politics and Prisoners

Felkun sat down in the meeting chambers of the Dark Council, hood down, mask on. Six of the seats were occupied, including his own, on his left sat Darth Marr in his imposing, spiked armour, giving nothing away. Opposite sat Darth Mortis, his elderly appearance denied his wise and powerful nature. Next to him was the impatient Ravage who was clearly bored and wanted to get started. The other two seats had been taken by hologram. Most of the seats were empty however, there had, as of yet, been no-one to fill the spots that were filled by Darths Hadra, Acharon and Decimus after the Major of Havoc squad killed them on Correlia. Darth Arho was securing his position as a new member of the Dark Council after the death of Darth Baras; and Darth Vowrawn was unable to attend either. Silence filtered through the chamber as Felkun waited for someone to begin. It was a few moments before Darth Marr spoke. 'All who are going to attend are now in attendance' he said, looking over at Ravage as he spoke, 'You requested the meeting be moved to now Ravage, speak your piece'.

Ravage stood up and walked down the steps from his chair to stand in the middle of the two rows of seats. 'Fellows', he started, 'I have concerns about a certain Darth, I'm sure you know of whom I speak'. He looked around and Felkun, who had known this topic would come up eventually, mentally sighed. 'On the last world he attacked he used an entirely alien army, if this continues we will have a popular movement rising up for equality. This, we cannot allow in a time of war, we need security so that we can defeat the republic'. No other Lord had made a move yet, simply watching him as he gave his speech. 'If we are to make sure we have the internal conditions to win the war on the front, Darth Malgus must be brought to heel'.

This provoked the first response out of another Lord, Mortis, 'I see where you are going Ravage, however we cannot just kill him, he has many loyal troops, if we were to kill him we would face a popular uprising'. He explained, Felkun was simply getting angrier the more they spoke, but he remembered the lessons Ashara had given him and suppressed them, waiting for the right time to strike their plan down. 'We would need to destroy his plans and allies first, or disillusion them from him, then we can strike'.

This was the chance he had been waiting for, before either of them could continue, Felkun cut in. 'Please don't tell me', he said, putting his head in his right hand as it rested on the arm rest, 'that right now, when we are at war in over a hundred systems, you are playing politics'.

Ravage shouted back at Felkun, 'what do you care Occulus, the fact that you are an alien means nothing to this debate, especially when you are decended from the sith Lord claimed to be the best of his time. Aloysius Kallig'.

Felkun was about to respond when Marr spoke up. 'If this Lord was the best of his time, how is it that we have not heard of him? I for one have no idea of whom you speak, Ravage'

Not willing to let Ravage give out details of his ancestor, Felkun replied. 'He was ambushed by Tulak Hord and an army of followers. Hord ordered his name be struck from most records; therefore I am curious as to how you found out Ravage.'

'I was curious as to the ancient design of your lightsaber', he explained, 'so I found out that it was in the era of Tulak Hord in construction, since Marr over there has his lightsaber I looked up other Sith Lords of the time and found this statement. "_Easily the most ambitious, and therefore the most dangerous, of my rivals is Kallig. Therefore, he shall be the first to die._" It was then a matter of finding out about him; I learned that he was a Zabrak, and that you calmed his apparition in the Dark Temple, I then put two and two together and got four'.

Felkun was impressed, 'well Ravage I admit I thought such thought processes beyond you', he said making Ravage knash his teeth at him, 'but back to Darth Malgus, you would only have come to us to get us to do this, if you couldn't kill him yourself, meaning your seat on the council, should belong to him'.

Ravage then replied, 'you think you could kill him then?'

'No, he is stronger, and has far more battle experience than me'.

'Which is why we must fight together and kill him', Mortis this time. 'We cannot allow...'

'NO!' Felkun stood up this time, 'are you all so stuck in the past, the age of purity is over, I am living proof of that.' H looked around at all of them who were giving him their full attention now, 'the simple fact that he did conquer a world with a purely alien force is proof that we are your equals'.

'That has already been proven as you said', Mortis spoke in a calm voice, 'but with this backing Magus has a power base and we cannot have two reformers on the council at a time like this, we need to focus on the war'.

Felkun had had enough, it was clear this meeting would produce no meaningful results. Therefore he walked down the steps and headed for the exit. 'Where are you going Occulus?' Marr spoke up.

'We are at war and it is clear that this meeting holds little significance toward achieving peace, goodbye'. He left the room and headed for his ship.

_Back on Dromund Kaas_

'My Lord, Draash is here with a package for you', Mila said via intercomm upon Felkun entering the Fortress.

'Thank you Mila', he replied and set off to find him. It had been two weeks since the attack and most of the superficial damage had been repaired, he had called in an army of workers to repair the walls and had found another unit of troops to fill out his depleted guard force. Soon his fortress would be back to optimum efficiency. Upon entering his throne room he saw Draash chatting animatedly to Mila. Felkun recognised the stance he was in, he had employed it many times before he met Ashara, as close as he and Draash were, he didn't want his staff hanging of the bounty hunter's arm. 'Draash stop flirting with my staff please'.

The duo turned to him and Mila had the grace to look at the floor, ashamed, but Draash simply looked indignant. 'Why do you instantly think that is what I am going to do?'

'I know you', Felkun retorted simply, 'now Mila please leave, we have business to discuss'. She bowed and left without a word.

As soon as the door had shut Felkun asked, 'do you have him'? Draash nodded and led him over to the side where a carbonite slate held what was clearly a rodian.

'One arms dealer on ice just as ordered'. Draash gave a mock bow as he said this. Felkun pressed the release button before calling in two acolytes. The pair, one male sith and one female human, approached and bowed.

'Take this one to the dungeons; do not harm him, clear?'

'Yes my lord', they said in unison. They picked the unfrozen but unmoving rodian off the floor by his arms and carried him away.

Draash waited for them to leave before asking, 'you trust two sith not to harm him?'

'They are loyal to me', Felkun replied, 'they would rather endure unbearable agony than disobey me'. Before Draash could ask how he could know that, Felkun added, 'I have a way with people'.

Draash threw up both hands and said, 'well, I should head back to my ship, see ya round'.

'Goodbye Draash, I have to go interrogate a rodian, fun times'. Felkun said and turned heading for the dungeons.

_Dungeon_

Poliac woke, still unable to see and shivering as if it were hoth, but still awake, and that was all Felkun needed. Moving up next to the rodian, who was strapped to a chair, Grevak gave him a back handed slap to wake him up fully. The rodian's head jerked to the side, he blinked then looked at the two masked heads before him. 'Wake up sleepyhead', Grevak said, 'important people need you'.

The rodian simply stared at Felkun, his eyes widened in fear upon recognition of the mask of Kallig and he started tugging at the bonds holding him to the chair furiously. 'Relax'. It was Felkun who was sending out calming waves with the force, 'my friend here just wants to ask you some questions'.

Poliac's head drooped slightly and he nodded, completely docile. 'Get me what I need', he said to Grevak patting his shoulder as he left the room. Now that the rodian saw who he was dealing with, he was sure Grevak could break him.

He stepped across the corridor to the cell opposite and punched in the access code, this cell at all times had a duo of acolytes standing outside, today it was another Zabrak and a human, they nodded at him as he entered the cell.

Thana Vesh was sitting slumped in her chair the straps digging into her arms. As Felkun pulled a second chair up to face her, he kicked her to wake her up. She stirred, then bolted up as far as someone strapped to a chair could, and looked up at Felkun, who had now removed his mask. Bleary eyed, she gnashed her teeth at him, then she tried using the force on him and it set the restraining collar around her neck of and she was shocked back into submission. 'Now now Thana', he said, in the voice you would adopt when talking to a naughty infant, 'that is not a nice thing to do to your host'.

She simply glared at him. 'Anything?' he said clicking his fingers in front of her eyes, she simply looked up at him as if she could stare him to death. 'No, something, anything, not even a little', he asked, 'wow, you have even more issues than I thought', he said, relaxing into the more comfortable chair opposite her. He didn't come here just to taunt her of course, it may be enjoyable, but he had more pressing concerns, she was able to gather an army to attack him, obviously this group had many force wielding supporters as well as mercenary warlords. Thana new them, she would tell him, but there were far cleaner ways to get people to talk, than torture.


	9. Celebrations, ambushes and old friends

Trysar was straining his muscles, he had done this before why couldn't he do it now? Finally he began to move it, slowly but surely he pushed until finally, Vik's arm slammed onto the table. There were yells of joy and groans of disappointment as credits were swapped. It had been a year since Trysar had recovered Kira from the mandalorians and Havoc squad had just helped turn back an assault by the forces of Darth Arho, unfortunately the Lord himself was not in the assault and Trysar had not been able to add another notch to his record. After the fight Republic forces involved were given one week to recover before being sent back into combat. This was the second night and all the troops were celebrating their victory in the main base-camp on the world. Many things were going on, target shooting, using Imperial helmets; swapping stories and drinking were being done, among other things. Then someone decided to draw up several competition tables, one for sparring, arm wrestling and shooting. Trysar had tried to stay out of it, but when it was announced that everyone would put money in and the winner got it all, he gave in and signed up to all of them. He did like money after all, he would just never put it before his job.

Now shirtless after the exhaustion of the arm wrestling round, it seemed like everyone had tried to beat him. Vik growled and pushed the money toward him. The organiser announced that the sparring round would start in fifteen minutes, so Trysar went off to get a drink from the makeshift bar.

Upon reaching the bar and getting the drink he grabbed a towel and started wiping the sweat from his face. Then he spotted a large group of female troopers sat in a huddle at the end. His curiosity was piqued. Looking around he saw a lone male Nautalon a few seats down. Scooting over he asked quietly, 'do you know what they are talking about?' jerking his head in the direction of the women. The Nautolan shook his head but then replied.

'But I think I might know a way how', he slipped of his stool, walked to the other side of the bar, ducked out of site, and snuck up on the now giggling women. Trysar returned to his drink but kept his eyes looking at the Nautolan, who shook his head before returning back. 'Pass me that apron', he said, indicating one on the table behind Trysar. Trysar picked it up and tossed it to the Nautolan who tied it around his waist, came around the bar, and walked over to the women without a care in the world. Leaning over he picked up the empty glasses and returned.

'That was quick', Trysar commented.

'All the time I needed', replied the now grinning soldier replied. Trysar looked at him quizzically, asking the obvious question. 'You'.

Trysar simply rolled his eyes, he was used to people taking about him, just after the defeat of General Rakton he couldn't walk down a street without at least one group whispering behind their hands as he passed. Often girls would try and get his attention by using their natural assets; he had no time for girls like that. They weren't for him.

Normally a group of female soldiers, people he could respect, might have gotten him interested, but he was taken now, and he would not risk that for anything. He sat in silence for a while, then heard the call for the sparing, so he patted the Nautolan's shoulder and left.

When he got to the makeshift ring it turned out, predictably, that he would be fighting first. Rolling his shoulder, he climbed into the ring to face his opponent. The red skinned Zabrak was in a vest and knee length shorts. They reached out and bumped fists before getting into identical fighting stances. This surprised Trysar because the fighting style he used was rare, in fact not since training had he fought with someone who used the same style. It was mainly a defensive style coupled with aggressive counters. Then the assigned referee spoke up, 'this match will continue until an obvious winner is decided by me, and no arguments permitted, I hope your bets are down people because we're ready to roll! In this corner I give you, Major Trysar! There was a round of hooting and clapping, 'and in this corner I give you, captain Helios!' Another round of yelling and clapping, 'now begin!'

The pair of fighters instantly jumped in to begin the fight, The Zabrak threw the first few blows, aiming for the body and head. Trysar deflected them with his arm and leapt in with a driving elbow to the stomach; the Zabrak managed to dodge at the last minute and retaliated with a hammer fist toward the top of Trysar's head. So Trysar used one arm to hold the blow back before leaning back, using his other arm to prop himself up, and firing of a kick at the Zabrak's second heart. He grunted and stepped back, the blow not penetrating the ribs but still painfull. They darted away from each other and Trsar, seeing an opportunity, jumped straight back in. The Zabrak was not prepared for this and deflected the feinting punch that Trysar threw, but did not see as the Major swept his leg out from under him and drove his elbow down onto his stomach.

'The winner is Major Trysar', the judge announced as Trysar offered the Zabrak his hand, who took it and Trysar pulled him to his feet. They nodded at each other and left the ring. After pulling on his shirt, Trysar went to get some water, Kira approached him.

'What's wrong Kira?' He asked softly, after he noticed she was fidgeting slightly.

'M... master Braga is coming to see me, he sounded, ominous'. She was looking at the floor, 'I thought, maybe he might know about us'.

Trysar wondered for a moment whether that could be possible, 'no, he doesn't', Kira looked up at him, 'no-one has seen us and so no-one could have told him, you are overreacting, now come on and watch me win this'.

'Oh I don't know, she replied a grin on her face now, 'I see you do that all the time, maybe I will go and chat with the girls, I hear they are talking about you'.

'You could', he replied, 'but what if I told you I'm doing it shirtless', he whispered in her ear.

'Oh well that changes things then', she grinned and followed him to the ring.

_Several hours later_

Trysar looked at the nights winnings; a lot of credits, his only loss had been to Jorgan in the last round of the target shootout, those years in charge of the deadeyes clearly rubbed off on him. That was a fun round, especially after the first ten bull's eyes each, the audience, everyone in the camp by this point, came up with a new idea, take a shot after each shot, the first to miss a bulls eye loses.

Fifty shots later Trysar finally missed the bull's eye, but then, as he put the gun down and congratulated Jorgan, the after effect of the shots hit him and he had fallen into a group of... women, curse his luck. A guy would have caught him and stood him upright, or at least helped him, instead he got a group of girls holding him where he fell, apparently too shocked to help, that was before Kira used the force to blast her way through and help him off, she said he needed rest and was helping him to bed. Which she was, just more than they knew.

_Two weeks later_

The explosion was what woke him. Rolling out of his bed, he raced to the Thuderclap's cockpit. The hangar of the orbital station was falling apart as such he raced to the open airlock and ran outside. He found a group of trapped engineers in one corner and, with the assistance of Forex, who had followed him out of the airlock; he lifted up the flaming debris and threw it aside. The four engineers raced out and he yelled at them to grab anything of value and head to his ship. Holding up his arm to shield his eyes from the roaring flames he, along with the rest of Havoc squad, went looking for anyone else in the hangar and Elara and Yuun checked the corridor outside. After several crates of supplies, he told Jorgan and Vik to take them back to the ship and get it ready for takeoff as he headed over to Forex to help him free some trapped soldiers. Yuun and Elara raced back inside with three more soldiers and an astromech droid and, seeing that the hangar was about a minute away from collapse, they ran as fast as they could back into the ship and Trysar raced up to the cockpit and got into the pilot's seat.

They barely made it out; indeed one roof bracket hit them on their way out. Outside they saw the scale of their predicament; seventeen Imperial Dreadnaughts supported by several support ships were raining fire on the smaller republic fleet while extermination bombers hit the station. Firing up the cannons he saw Red Talon fighters repelling the bombers so he headed for the capitol ships.

His hands flew over the controls with expert precision as he took out the interceptors they sent after him, opening the hatches he let loose a dozen missiles aimed at the shield generators of the first capitol ship. When the shields were down he fired his turbo lasers at the port side turrets which destroyed them. When that was done, he signalled the fleet to fire at that ship, which crippled it. However then another squadron of interceptor appeared behind him, and he was forced to barrel role to minimise impact from the bots, the rest fizzled out on the ship's shields. The fighter then flew past him, right into his sights, their shields couldn't stand against his turbolasers and soon they were down. Next he flew back to the station and distracted the bombers while more and more transports left, when most were gone he prepared to jump to lightspeed, and then notice how low his fuel level was. There was not enough for a hyperspace jump and he could not survive this battle indefinitely, especially when the remaining republic ships were leaving, gritting his teeth, he did the only thing he could think of, and gunned the engines for the planet below.

Seeing the only viable landing spot as a forest clearing he headed for it and, despite the tight fit, managed to land before the pursuing fighters arrived. The thunder clouds above masked their presence as the rain made it impossible for the enemy to get a fix on their location, in order to ensure this, Trysar cut the power. The hatch opened as it was designed to do after a power failure and the passengers stepped out and headed for the cover of the trees. There, they took stock of their numbers: 12 soldiers, 4 technicians, one Astromech droid, and Havoc squad. Hearing a roar they looked up and saw multiple escape pods crashing down toward the forest. Trysar took control of the situation and split the soldiers into four groups of 3, one led by Jorgan, another by Elara, one by Kira and the last by Forex, Vik would go with Jorgan, who had a little control over Vik while Trysar stayed behind to lead operations and Yuun and the techs set up a beacon, allowing them to find their way back once the escape pods had been located. 20 minutes later they returned, now their umbers totalled 50 soldiers, 15 technicians and 12 astromech droids. 'Who is the highest ranked person here?' Trysar asked, and everyone looked at him.

After a few seconds, Elara responded, 'I think that is you sir'.

Taking in the situation he quickly gathered himself up and said. 'Okay, well there is no need to stand out in the rain, get those tents up deeper into the woods, from there we can...' He continued organising the men into groups and setting them up with duties, one group was setting up tents, another was covering the top of the ship with foliage, a third was scanning the local terrain. By the end of the day they were settled and ready, it was then that the techs, who had been setting up the electronics, informed him that several imperial drop ships had deployed troops to the mines in the mountains three miles from their current position. He decided to go and check it out, ordering Jorgan to stay behind and help the final set up he told Elara to gear up and prepared to go for a nature walk.

He and Elara were picking their way through the forest when she asked, as if to just pass the time, 'why did you bring me sir?'

'You know the imperial guidebook of by heart, I need to know what they are doing here, sorry, but you are the only one I know who would be able to work it out. Plus, you I can trust to keep quiet, everyone else, well maybe not Yuun, would be too loud and give away our position'.

'I understand sir'. They kept going in silence until they spotted an Imperial patrol, a squad of soldiers supported by a slow and low flying gunship. Ducking into the undergrowth they waited for it to pass, no need to alert their presence. Silently they continued their reconnaissance of the enemy positions.

Two hours later, after a complete walk around of the Imperial base and taking some readings, the pair returned to their makeshift camp. He called the top officers including Havoc squad minus Vik and Forex, and three others all of whom looked a little intimidated at who's presence they were in.

'We have learned several very important things' Trysar began, 'Firstly, the Imperial presence is focused in and around the mines to the North, those metals and ores are vital in the construction of warships, secondly, there is a strange ion shield protecting the mines in a two kilometres radius in every direction, disabling ships as they pass through, as such the Imperials are forced to transport the minerals along these paths', a holographic aerial display was projected by one of the astromech droids, showing the mine with four red lines heading out in different directions. 'If we were to do anything to halt Imperial progress on this world, our best bet would be to hit the convoys as they progress toward the pickup point'. The others merely nodded, unable to see any fault. 'We will divide the troops into smaller groups, so as to more easily counter Imperial thrusts. But for now, get to your tents and get some rest, we have set a watch rota, check your time and be there at that time. Dismissed'.

Over the course of the next few day the republic survivors scouted out the local terrain,they encountered and either avoided or dealt with, several Imperial patrols. However it seemed that these patrols had been successful, for one week after they landed, an Imperial force attacked their makeshift camp.

Trysar had not counted on being found so quickly, but the men were already at their battle stations and firing at the Imperial attack force, but they were outnumbered and being overrun. The members of Havoc squad were the anchors that were holding the line together.

Trysar ducked a sniper shot and fired his harpoon in retaliation, yanking the unfortunate Imperial into the open where another soldier finished him off. His men were behind the trees picking of Imperials but they wouldn't last much longer, he could not see a way out of this. Then an explosion blew tree next to him and he, having been thrown to the ground, was forced to roll out of the way, unfortunately he was not fast enough and his left arm got trapped under it, despite his armour remaining intact his arm had smashed the inside of it with such force that it snapped, but under the din of battle he could not hear it. He was disorientated but for several seconds during which his men, having seen him fall, ran back to the camp. When he came back to his senses he roared in pain. The Imperials rushed over and four rifles were pointed at his head. He held his right hand up in a gesture of surrender, his left still trapped under the tree.

'Well well boys', said an officer who was following the Imperials, apparently in command of the attack. 'we are all about to be rewarded, we have just captured the greatest foe the empire has seen'.

'I surrender'. Trysar said calmly.

'Tough, you're too dangerous to leave alive'. He pointed his pistol at Trysar's head.

Trysar closed his eyes, this was it. Then he heard five people yelling and what sounded like several collisions with the nearby trees. His eyes snapped open, despite the blackness that was starting to impair his vision; all the Imperials around him were lying motionless on the ground. The last thing he saw before unconsciousness claimed him, was a red veil with golden patterns covering the upper face of a woman who was leaning over him.

When he awoke he found his armour had been removed and he was lying on one of the beds of the assigned medical tent. Several other were also occupied with figures that were lying still, his arm had been tied in a sling and was resting across his abdomen lifting himself up with his other arm, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed his aching temples. The tent was empty apart from the sleeping injured, so he decided to check on what was going on outside, some of his clothes had been left on a chair by his bed and he pulled on the trousers, the shirt would have to stay of, he couldn't put it on while in a sling without help. Stepping outside he took a look around, a scene of devastation, craters, carbon scoring, everything to indicate a battle, he guessed they had moved the corpses. It was then that he was noticed by Elara, who had stood up from checking on an already healed injury on another. 'Sir, you're up, you should still be lying down'.

'I'm fine Elara, I feel better than I should by rights'.

'So she was a good healer'.

Wondering who she was talking about, he asked, 'who?'

It was then that a woman behind him spoke, in a deeply familiar voice, 'Healing is one of my many arts, and he knows that'.

Turning very slowly, he clapped eyes on a Jedi Master, around his age, a miraluka in a red veil. By any measure she would be considered beautiful, the simple brown robes were clearly hiding a prominent figure and she had a presence about her. Trysar's mouth dropped open as he realised who this was. 'Barsen'thor?'

'The one an only'. Trysar let out a laugh and ran over to embrace his old friend, wincing as it put pressure on his arm. 'God it must have been almost, 18 months now right'.

'Around that yes, since we joined forces on Correlia'. She was smiling, 'you should rest, we can catch up later, Master Braga is securing the perimeter'.

'Master Braga?'

'Yes he sent a message to Kira to inform her of his coming, but after the battle I requested to come with him to see if I could help'.

'Is he the Kel Dor?'

'Yes'.

Trysar nodded, remembering the man from Kira's meeting about the children of the emperor long ago. It was then that he saw the man in question walk over to them. 'Major, good to meet you in person finally'.

'Likewise, master Braga'. He looked around before adding, 'If you're looking for Kira I'm afraid I don't know where she is'.

'First I wanted to ask you a question about Kira'. Trysar wondered what he wanted to ask but nodded. 'How has she progressed under your care?'

Trysar thought his answer over carefully before answering, 'she has matured, she still enjoys her slight insubordination but she makes less jokes about the empire, also, I have made her open her eyes'.

'What do you mean?'

'She now sees that the empire is able to exist, and that peace is preferable to genocide, I think she will surprise you when you speak with her, how much she has changed'.

Master Braga nodded and left, presumably to go and find Kira.

Kira was meditating alone in a tent, reflecting on the battle, remembering the faces of those she had killed, just as Trysar had taught her. Upon seeing each one, she reflected on who that person might have been, their past lives and future dreams. It filled her with such regret that she wanted to find a way to bring peace quickly. It was then that she felt the presence of a familiar master. 'Master Braga', she stood up quickly, 'you made it, how may I help you?'

'Was I interrupting anything?'

'Just thinking', she replied evasively. 'About the Imperials I killed today', she elaborated.

'And', master Braga questioned, 'what are you thinking'.

'That peace needs to come as soon as possible'.

Master Braga replied, 'good, because I have a plan, that will make it come very quickly indeed, and I require your help.


	10. A threat from the top

Occulus hurled another crate across the courtyard and it shattered on the wall, finding there was nothing left to smash he opened his arms to the heavens and shot vast swathes of lightning into the sky of Dromund Kaas. Normally Occulus was calm and composed, he tried everything in his power to reign in his emotions but he still found it hard sometimes when it became too much.

Many things were the cause of this distress, the biggest of which was Thana Vesh. He had her contained for over a year now and she was still not speaking, something was protecting her and without being sure what it was or how to stop it he could gather nothing from her. Another cause was Darth Malgus, the man had no restraint, every day he was raising more sith against him and aliens, and if he didn't halt it then Occulus had no hope of being able to bring aliens into the Empire.

By now the lightly charged rain was falling down on him, it was a strange feeling but oddly satisfying, washing away his anger with the pain, but he could not get rid of it all, the anger was there no matter what he did, that was why he was forced t resort to smashing things. It was then that two light arms encircled his waist and he felt a head rest against his back. Realising who it was he turned in their arms and found himself looking into Ashara's eyes. Her light coloured skin was dripping with water and the usually loose robes were sticking to her skin due to the water. She had a look of worry on her face.

'What's the cause of this anger my lord?'

Leaning down he rested his forehead against hers before replying. 'many things my love, Vesh, Malgus, Ravage. It is difficult'.

'With time and patience my lord, what you desire can be achieved'. Felkun was amazed every time when he told himself something and it did nothing yet hearing it from Ashara always had the desired effect.

'I know', he replied. They simply stood there for a while, holding each other when they heard a speeder descend outside the fortress.

'Who is that', Ashara asked. Reaching out with the force Felkun realised who it was and smiled.

'Now that Xalek has reached the rank of Lord of the sith I have selected another apprentice', he explained. Ashara looked at him quizzically but Felkun merely smiled, 'I think you will be surprised by this one'.

The gate opened and in stepped four guards snapping smartly to attention as they were followed in by a Trandoshan. He was a dark green in colour wearing heavy, custom armour drawn from many different set's, at his belt was a single lightsaber which, though you couldn't see it, had an orange crystal imbedded in the hilt. As he approached, Felkun filled Ashara in about him. 'His name is Fessk, he was discovered when he was imprisoned by a sith lord simply for being who he is, the sith attempted to torture him but Fessk lashed back and killed him with the force, then he was sent to the academy'.

'Why did you pick him my lord?'

'He was set upon by some of the traditional overseers and left for dead, simply for being the first Trandoshan accepted on Korriban; I found him, healed him and sent him to Overseer Kersh'. Felkun had placed Kersh into the academy soon after his ascension to the Dark council to make sure an overseer was present who respected the worth of aliens. Kersh was a human, but he shared Felkun's beliefs. 'Under Kersh he passed his trials but no sith would take him, so I took him in'. At this point Fessk had reached the duo and dropped to one knee.

'My lord', he hissed in the natural Trandoshan tongue. 'I am here to serve'.

Felkun Smiled, 'Rise my apprentice'. The Trandoshan stood, 'Let us start with an introduction, this is Ashara Zavros, she will be training alongside you, listen to her, she knows much'. The Trandoshan nodded and bowed to Ashara.

'I look forward to studying with you'. Ashara nodded in reply.

'Likewise'.

'Now Ashara take him to his chambers'.

'Of course my lord', with that the duo left for the fortress. Felkun stayed a few moments longer looking into the stormy heavens before turning around and heading for his office.

Once inside he relaxed in his chair and bean to think, this elusive organisation had to be found and dealt with, peace was impossible otherwise. His contemplation was interrupted by a holocall from the terminal in the corner; walking over to it he pressed the button. The image of Moff Valion Pyron showed on the terminal and saluted him. 'My lord, I am pleased to report that the planet you ordered me to take is now secure'.

Felkun thought that over for a second, wondering how best to phrase his question, in the end he settled with. 'What?'

'You, you don't remember my lord?'

'I never gave such an order'.

There passed a few seconds of stunned silence when Pyron replied, 'I have the message you sent me recorded in case another Darth requested I take action against it'.

'Excellent Pyron, could you send it along'. There passed a minute until Felkun received a beep which signified that the message was received. 'Thank you Vallion'.

'Not an issue my lord, do you have anything else?'

'Yes actually, return with your ships to Vaiken spacedock, I will contact you with further instructions when you arrive'. Moff Pyron bowed and disconnected.

Sitting back down at his desk Felkun plugged in his recorded message to listen to what it had said. _'Moff Pyron, I need your fleet to attack republic forces around the planet Hyll, it contains ores and minerals that are vital to our war machine, do not let them fall into republic hands, Darth Occulus out'. _

Sitting back in his chair he began to think, who would want to order his fleet in particular to seize this world, the defence was not large enough to warrant the usage of several silencer superweapons, especially with the republic advance on the empire requiring their need on the front lines.

Perhaps even more disturbing was the fact that they had successfully fooled both the moff and his computers into thinking that the message had come from him. Getting an idea he searched through some old contacts, dammit having trapped Zash in a rakata prison and fired it into space he could not ask her for the name of the Nikto band on Belsavis. Finding the Circle and Bolan, it's leader, didn't take long and when he punched in their numbers he waited patiently for them to reply. Dressed in better wear than their old prisoner outfits, Bolan and his assistant replied. 'Hey it's you, Zash's apprentice right, nice to see ya, got some more crazy tech for us?'

Felkun laughed, 'afraid not Bolan, but I do need your help'.

'Sure, thanks to you we got of Belsavis, whaddaya need?'

'I need you to trace a message back to it's source'.

'What, that's dull man'.

'Well, it is a recording and you aren't tracing it back from where it was received'.

A smile lit up Bolan's face, 'now that's more like it Mr Sith'.

_Hyll_

Trysar was getting frustrated. It had been two weeks since the ambush of their camp yet the republic could not recover. They had started their raids on supply convoys but they no longer had the numbers to hit enough of them to make a difference, even with the two Jedi masters present. Though, after their conversation with Kira, which he had walked in on, it was clear they were not here to stay.

'_You plan to do what!' Kira yelled, Master Braga had just put forward, the most ludicrous idea she had heard. _

'_Now Kira calm down, we just...'_

'_No, the emperor is the most powerful sith alive, how do you plan to defeat him?'_

_Master Braga's cool voice returned, 'we have an ally from within the emperor's fortress, the former emperor's wrath fled from his master and aided us against the emperor's plans on Correlia, Belsavis and Voss, we have reason to believe that he will strike again soon and we intend to be ready for him'._

'_But...'_

'_Look Kira', it was the soothing voice of the Barsen'thor, 'We can discuss this more once we are of this world but first let us concentrate on getting of this world'._

That conversation had disturbed Kira who still remembered her time as a child of the Emperor.

Trysar was broken from his moody contemplations by one of the technicians, who called him over to the scanners. 'Sir come and have a look at this'.

Trysar walked over from the map he was surveying and looked at the scanners. 'Is that what I think it is?'

'Yes sir, the ships in orbit are leaving'.

Trysar contemplated this for a few seconds before replying. 'Call in the patrols, alert the men and pack up the camp we leave as soon as the skies are clear'.

'But sir I...'

'Now, we may never get another shot if fresh ships are coming'. The soldier saluted and began sending out the signal.

Upon hearing the commotion, the three Jedi exited the tent and looked around confused. 'Major what's happening?' Asked Barsen'thor.

'The enemy fleet is breaking up, now might be our only chance; did you manage to transfer fuel to my ship?'

'Yes it'll be enough to get you to republic space'.

'Good, if you take Kira and half the soldiers, I'll take the other half, that way we minimise casualties'. She nodded and raced off to her ship. Trysar began sending out messages telling everyone to head to their nearest ship, either the defender or the thunderclap. Then he ran to his ship to prepare for launch.

All the soldiers waited anxiously as the technicians monitored the Imperial fleet, as soon as their ships began heading to hyperspace they fired the engines and took off. Luckily there was not a single ship close enough to intercept and they made it of planet without any trouble. They headed to Carrick station to refuel.

_Drommund Kaas_

Felkun headed to the training room to meet with Fessk and begin his proper training. Upon entering he saw Fessk and two of his acolytes circling each other lightsabers drawn. Wanting to see how things panned out, he cloaked himself with the force and watched. The two acolytes charged Fessk who shot a wave of force at one who went flying back before charging the other one. Fessk was using his natural, Trandoshan strength to his advantage as he overpowered the human who was trying to parry his blows. By this time the other acolyte had gotten to his feet and charged once more at Fessk, who somersaulted over the human so that he still only had to face one opponent. Felkun was impressed, he knew he could not win if he took them both on so Fessk was limiting it to one at a time. However as he raised his lightsaber the human thrust hers out to pierce his stomach.

Felkun used the force to immobilise them all as he uncloaked himself, clapping. 'Impressive, all of you, Sebella control yourself'. He released them and the human immediately sheathed her blade and bowed.

'Forgive me my lord, I lost control'.

Felkun placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. 'It is fine, we can only learn how to do something right, if you do it wrong first'.

'Yes my lord'.

The two humans returned to their drills as Felkun approached Fessk, who was once more down on one knee. 'It is time to begin your training. We shall start with the sith code'.

'The overseers taught us the code at the academy my lord'.

'Good, because I am now going to teach you why that code is wrong', Fessk looked puzzled, Felkun however didn't give him time before he began his lesson. 'Let us start with the first line, "peace is a lie there is only passion". That is false, a sith who uses his passions without inner peace will fail. Her we use the line. "Peace hones the mind, passions the body", your passion gives you strength, but it is the peace that allows you to control it'.

'But my lord, they are opposites, peace and passion, how can they go hand in hand as you say'.

'_Because_ they are opposites'. Fessk, who by now was on his feet, opened his mouth but Felkun held up both his hands. 'Here, my left hand represents passion' he used the force to pull his other hand. 'My right hand is peace', he resisted with that one, 'The jedi are the right hand and the majority of sith are the other. A jedi puts emotions aside, but trying to keep these emotions at bay, stopping the emotions from flooding in dampens the strength'. He was straining now to keep his right hand from jumping into his left. 'Whereas the sith are the left hand, they want to have everything, except the right hand'. He showed Fessk how he was struggling to keep his hands separate. 'I say, do this', and he let his right hand fly into his left fist. 'Now I have inner peace, but my passions are giving me strength. Only by using both do we achieve this. Understand?'

'I think so'.

'You will in time. And that pretty much explains the change to the second line. Not "through passion I gain strength", but "Peace and passion grant strength". Next line, "Through strength I gain power", this changes to, "With this strength power comes flowing". Now instead of "Through power I gain victory", this becomes "My strength will allow me to carve my own path". Finally, "Through victory my chains are broken, the force shall free me", becomes "At the end of this path comes freedom and peace, the final victory"'.

Felkun looked at Fessk and sighed, 'don't worry, no one gets it first time', he looked at the other two acolytes. 'You two, recite our code'. They immediately spoke in unison.

'Peace hones your mind, passion the body Peace and passion grant strength With this strength, power comes flowing My strength will allow me to carve my own path At the end of this path comes freedom and peace The final victory'.

Fessk turned to Felkun, 'my lord can I see this principle in action?'

'You already have'.

'When?'

'When you fought with Sebella over there. Your passion granted you strength, but her peace allowed her to strike at the opening you gave her, and her passion allowed her to see it through, so you see, both are better than one'. Fessk nodded, 'it will take time to master this in combat, but you will do so, Ashara will train you in lightsaber form, her style is more like yours, I will be teaching you about the force, understood?' Another nod, 'good, here is Ashara now, she will begin your training'. Ashara, who had just entered the room, smiled and carried over three practice sabers, one for Fessk, two for herself. Seeing that Fessk was in safe hands, Felkun swept from the room.

He returned to his office to find his holo terminal beeping. Activating it, Bolan appeared. 'Mr Sith, we have a location for you, you keep giving us the best jobs, this call was routed through over 400 different locations, the encryption getting harder every time. But we got it, here are the co-ordinates'.

Felkun looked at the co-ordinates, deep in the unknown regions. 'Bolan, where are you now?'

'Why?'

'Because it is likely that the people who are at this place know where you are and what you did, send me your co-ordinates and I'll send some of my best to look after you'.

'Okay sending 'em now Mr Sith'. Then some interference cut across the transmition and in the place of Bolan stood a hooded figure, who spoke with an echoing, monotone voice.

'Lord Occulus, what do you hope to achieve by destroying us?'

Felkun needed no introductions, this had to be the leader of the elusive group, and he was right by having guessed that they knew that he knew where they were hidden. 'Peace'.

'Such a noble goal', he sneered, 'how do you not see that I will bring everlasting peace'?

'Enlighten me'.

'I make this war more destructive so that, when an eventual victor is decided, it will be permanent'.

'I suppose', replied Felkun, 'after all, you would need to be a good liar if you wanted to roll so many individuals along at once, why not tell me what you really want'.

'Worth a try I guess, but the others are nobodies, I simply used their desires to further my aims, greedy, arrogant or desperate people are so easy to manipulate. Stay out of my way Darth Occulus, I won't warn you again'. Then he cut the transmition.

Felkun sat back in his chair, thinking. Now was the time to strike, if that person knew him then he knew he would not listen to that warning, summoning two of his best acolytes, he would send them to defend the circle. Then it would be time to get in contact with a certain republic Major.


	11. Space station assault

Trysar was relaxing, he had made it to Carrick station a week ago now, and the doctors had cleared him for combat, but no missions had come up worthy of Havoc squad, so he spent his time either relaxing or training. Right now, he was relaxing. The Thunderclap was still docked on station with only himself on board so he took the opportunity to have a nap. He was in contemplation when the holo comm. beeped. Walking over he pressed the receive button and a familiar figure appeared.

'Felkun'. The Darth was looking at him with a slight smile on his face. 'I haven't heard from you in a while'.

'I have them' He responded triumphantly, 'I have the location of the organisation's headquarters'.

'Are you serious?' Trysar responded, he didn't think that any progress had been made, he had been busy fighting on the front lines and he had heard nothing from Felkun.

'Yes but we need to act fast if we are to stop them, for they know I have found them, can you meet me as soon as possible at these space co-ordinates'. He asked as Trysar received the co-ordinates. 'I have scouted it and the space station has no turrets, we can land and defeat them now, it may be our only chance'.

Trysar considered. Technically this was his ship and he didn't have anything assignments to complete, that didn't change the fact that he would e taking off without permission and he would e missed. 'Now is our only chance', Felkun reiterated.

'Okay, I'm on my way; I'll be there as soon as I can'. Felkun disappeared from the monitor and Trysar headed up to the cockpit. However, when there he saw Kira returning to the ship through the glass and decided to meet her, there was something he had been meaning to discuss with her anyway.

'Hey Try-boy, how's it going', she entered.

'Hey Kira' he replied, with much less gusto.

Her smile faltered, 'what's wrong?'

'Nothing I just need to go away for a while. Alone.'

'Where'. Her curiosity was peaking.

'It's private Kira'.

'Why can't I come with you, you are meant to be instructing me remember'.

'I have shown you all there is to see, I cannot help you any further'.

'But, what about us'? Her eyes were wide demanding an explanation.

'I think', Trysar said, 'that it is time to go our separate ways'.

She was stunned, it was several seconds before she responded in a voice barely more than a whisper. 'Why'?

Trysar took a deep breath, things had been going very well, until this most recent injury, it had given him time to think. He had realised two things about his relationship: One, for the past six months the communication that had passed between them had been negligible, in fact he could not remember the last time they had had a conversation of a more than passing length; and two; 'I want your honest answer on this Kira, and think carefully, do you want to keep our relationship because you want it to continue, or because you want the security it provides'.

Kira thought back over what had happened. She thought of several times but most importantly, when their camp had been attacked on the mine world and Trysar had shattered his arm. Her first thought was on the state of the camp and, only when she saw him, did she notice that she had not found him. When Barsen'thor had healed his arm, there was a small amount of relief before she returned to her duties. When she lay down next to him in the evenings she preferred the fact that she was with someone again, not Trysar, someone.

She hung her head and didn't answer.

'I thought so', Trysar replied. 'I'm sorry, but this is the right thing, for both of us'.

'I know but', she looked up at him, 'we can still see each other right, as friends?'

Trysar smiled, 'of course'.

There were several seconds of silence before Kira said, 'I'll let you get on with your business then'. She turned and walked out of the ship. Trysar looked after her then returned to the cockpit and plugged in the co-ordinates the Felkun had given him.

Drommund Kaas

Felkun observed Ashara instructing Fessk on his lightsaber combat while he observed, his heart was

filled with pride, she had truly come in to her own. 'Stop', he ordered. The two combatants immediately halted and turned to him. 'You are doing well you to, continue at this rate Fessk, and you will be a sith lord in no time. Now I have some business to take care of off world, before I go I want a word Ashara'. She nodded and followed him to the entrance hall.

'What do you wish my lord?'

'You know the group that Thana is part of?' She nodded, 'I have located their command base, I intend to go there and end their threat to peace'. She was about to respond but Felkun held up his hand. 'I am not going alone, Major Trysar will accompany me, and I need you to stay here. Keep this place secure; with my departure my rivals may see this as a chance to undermine me. I trust you to make sure that doesn't happen'. 'I…' it seemed she was about to protest, but then said, 'as you say my lord'.

Felkun smiled and kissed her on the cheek before pulling up his hood and heading for his ship.

Space station system

Trysar came out of the system on the far side of a moon. His sensors detected the space station, it was a similar size to Carrick but with more hangars. He couldn't tell how many ships were docked but decided to wait for Felkun before proceeding. About an hour later Felkun arrived in system in his Fury. Heading to his holocomm sent a message to Felkun's ship and got ready to plan their assault.

Felkun's image appeared and immediately began his debriefing. 'Trysar you made it, now we don't have much time so we must strike now. Now we don't have the blueprints for this station but I can't imagine it will be too different inside than most, after all they wouldn't have expected an attack so won't have equipped it for one'. Trysar nodded his agreement.

'We should land in two adjacent hangars', said Trysar, 'that way we won't get split up'.

'Agreed, the only problem I can see is if they decide to run'.

'They won't' Trysar cut in, 'this is a fractured group, they all believe themselves superior to the others, they will fight individually, but they will not run'.

Felkun nodded at the assessment. 'Let us go we have no time to waste'. Heading back to the cockpit Trysar piloted his ship into the first empty hangar he came across.

He exited his ship into a hangar with a squad of mercenaries in it. He quickly swung around so he was behind the entrance ramp. Using it as cover he picked the mercenaries of one at a time. When they were defeated he rushed into the adjacent hangar to find Felkun withdrawing his lightsaber from the last of the enemies in this hangar. 'Let's go' he said and the pair ran into the corridor. Here a sith was standing with a force of droids to guard him. Felkun sprinted up to the sith and engaged him while Trysar took out the droids. When he was done he used his harpoon to pull the wrist of the sith, which held his lightsaber, moving it out of the way of Felkun's strike which then finished him off.

As the duo advanced they were met by only token resistance and then they met a single warrior, a Gammorean, and he was riding a huge Rancor, it's head was almost scraping the ceiling as it moved.

'I am beast tamer Jax, and I am your doom'. The Gammorean said as he coaxed his rancor into a charge. Felkun and Trysar dived aside to avoid him and when he was up Trysar immediately fired at the beast. His bolts seemed to have no effect as the Rancor turned to him. Felkun then struck, sending a stream of lightning at the beast which simply shuddered. They tried everything: Explosive rounds; darkness attacks, nothing worked. Switching tack, Trysar fired at Jax who, as he dodged the bolts, pulled on the reigns destabilising the Racor. Felkun, seeing this, leapt up and swiped at Jax, who locked the blow with a huge axe but the force sent him flying of the rancor's back. As he fell, he pulled on the reins which, though it broke his fall, sent the rancor careening into the wall.

As Jax righted himself, he found himself face to face with Felkun and the duo began to exchange blows. At the same time Trysar placed himself opposite the rancor and unhooked a grenade. Aiming his gun, he fired a harpoon at the rancor nd it caught around one of it's huge lower teeth. Pulling himself up at breakneck speeds, Trysar through his grenade inside the mouth of the beast as he went past. Using the momentum he spun in an ark using the rope and flew down toward Jax who, seeing what was about to happen leapt to the side. Felkun caught Trysar and lowered him gently to the floor before launching himself at Jax who, though he had been defending himself well until now, could not stand against a Dark Lord and was cut down. Regaining their breath the pair advanced.

In the next few rooms they found easily dispensable soldiers and had no trouble. Then they found a console and headed over to it. They quickly plotted a route to the central chamber and headed on their way. A few rooms on and they saw two heavy droids standing on four legs at least five metres in height each one wielded what looked like rocket launchers on it's arms while the other wielded heavy repeaters. Felkun used the force to stealth his movements while Trysar aimed at the one with the heavy repeaters, reckoning it would be harder to avoid than rockets. His shots had little effect and both droids turned their attention to him. Trysar activated prototype shield generator and was surrounded by a blue shield that held the first missile and round of repeating blasters but was overheating with the effort. As such he rolled to the side behind some cover, firing of a few rounds as he did. Felkun then materialised and slashed at the one with rocket launchers. This had no effect and the two droids turned on him. Felkun was using all his speed to outrun the trail of bolts and missiles. However Trysar saw the repeating blasters begin to glow orange as it stopped to cool down. He then spotted two tanks filled with blue coolant on it's back. He aimed and fired an explosive round which burst one of them, coolant raining on the floor in huge splashes. He fired on an ion blast which ruptured the other tank. The droid turned and fired at the crates behind which Trysar was hiding. Trysar was biding his time, hoping that his plan worked before the shots ripped through both the crates and himself. Sure enough he heard a crackling sound and the shots ceased. Peering over the rim of the crate he saw that flames were emerging at the shoulders of the droids, the fires spread into the droid and soon it was so fried inside that it keeled over with a loud crash.

Felkun dashed into action. Just after the droid loaded a missile into it's arm from it's back, he slice upwards together with a huge jump that severed the arm. The droids stabilisers compensated but before it could fire with it's other arm, Felkun had picked up the severed arm with the force and fired the loaded missile into the hole in the side of the droid. It exploded in a rain of steel and circuitry.

They rested for a while, catching their breaths. Then they nodded to each other and progressed. Upon entering the corridor which led to the entrance of the central chamber, Trysar and Felkun were met with two figures.

One was a slim Human in medium armour and a sniper rifle on his back. The other was a broad shouldered Rattataki with a huge assault cannon in his hands. Trysar recognised these two, they were a well known pair of mercenaries. The human was called Fron and the Rattataki was known as Throth. They had held up the republic on several battlefields where it should have been a quick victory. He had fought them once before and had barely escaped. However now he was slightly older, wiser and more skilled. Also he was not alone.

'Well, well well', said the human, 'never thought we would run into you again major'.

'The feeling is mutual you two', he replied. 'I can guarantee you, this time, you won't be leaving'.

'Tough talk', the Rattataki sneered, 'coming from a corpse, although', he added, 'we should congratulate you, you are the only person that we have ever fought more than once'.

Throughout this exchange Felkun remained quiet, Trysar obviously knew the duo and their capabilities. He decided to let him take point so that they could defeat the duo as fast as they could. 'How do we do this?' He asked Trysar.

'We don't, I do'. Trysar drew out his rifle and stepped forward. 'If I attempted to explain their abilities it would take too long and they would take advantage and strike', he explained. 'But if you try and attack without knowing their capabilities you would die, leave this to me'.

Felkun thought it through; he needed Trysar at full strength in order to face the leader of this group. But the major was the best soldier in the republic for a reason; he wouldn't have that title if he went around picking fights he couldn't win. He nodded and masked himself with the force.

Trysar raised his gun and fired. A hammering volley of shots flew toward the human, Fron, who dropped behind some portable cover which shielded him from the shots. Aiming instead at the Rattataki he fired of a shot of electricity. The Rattataki used a strange device to turn invisible and dodged. Trysar called in some probes which found him and he took aim, however Fron fired a bolt that shot and only Trysar turning at the last minute prevented it from heading through a gap in his armour's joint straight to his heart. Trysar fired a harpoon at Throth and yanked him behind him into the wall. There was an almighty crash as he hit the wall. Trysar charged at Fron and leapt over the cover, before Fron could bring up his rifle Trysar sent a kick flying at his face. There was a crack as his nose broke as he went flying back. He staggered to his feet clutching his face as blood poured between his fingers, however, before Trysar could fire off a shot at the immobile human, Throth charge at him with his rocket jet and knocked him to the side. Turning Trysar slashed at Throth but he rose in the air with his jets and landed next to Fron who had recovered his sniper rifle. The heat had seeped through the gaps in his armour. Trysar staggered to his feet. The pair work between Throth and Fron was impeccable, he needed to take them on individualy as he had done. Evaluating his situation he charged at Throth, who raised their assault cannon and fired at Trysar. His armour absorbed the impacts and were incapable of even knocking him off stride. He reached Throth and rammed him with his shoulder. The huge alien staggered back and dropped his gun. Trysar reached out and pulled the sniper rifle from Fron's weakened grip and hurling it aside. Quickly switching his rifle to his back, Trysar went on the offensive. He attacked Throth with a barrage of fists, connecting with his exposed head. While Throth recovered, he turned to Fron and kicked him in the solar plexus, completely winding him. He pulled his gun off his back and fired through the skull of Fron. He turned and fired a single explosive shot at Throth, who collapsed at the force and was finished by an electrical ion shot through his metal armour.

Trysar held his knees and panted. Felkun unmasked himself and walked over. When he had caught his breath, Trysar stood up and nodded. Felkun pulled out his lightsaber and slashed through the control panel, the door opened.

'Darth Occulus, and Major Trysar, I have been waiting for you'.


	12. Child Killers

The central room was huge and circular. It was draped in darkness and was had the ceiling as a

window into space where the stars twinkled distantly. The man was slim but tall, his face was

covered in shadows generated by the cloak, he was standing with his hands behind his back and

looking at them both piercingly.

'You finally grace me with your presence; I was wondering how long it would take you'. He still stood

motionlessly, simply staring at the two of them.

Trysar and Felkun stepped into the room and the doors slammed shut behind them. They walked

around the edge in separate directions until they were on opposite sides of the room, with the man

in between them, still staring at the door through which they came. 'What do you hope to achieve

by prolonging the war?' Trysar demanded of the man. 'What good could come from it?'

'I have my reasons'. He replied enigmatically. 'Those reasons are no concern of yours major'.

Felkun was calculating. This man was powerful; he had never seen anything like it. It radiated from

him like light from a sun.

Trysar had his gun out, Felkun had his lightsaber drawn. The man appeared to have a lightsaber on

his hip, but he did not go for it, but Felkun could detect a subtle build up of power, but decided he

should wait to understand more about this person before he attempted to destroy him. Somepne

this powerful must have records, he traversed the depths of his knowledge in an attempt to find out

just who this might be.

'You are the two greatest obstacles in the path of genocide', the man said. 'When I have destroyed

your very essence, my goals will be complete'.

Trysar to, was attempting to work out who he was. This last saying had clicked something in his

memory. 'You want this war to continue to kill as many as possible?'

'Of course'.

'Tell me, how is your father these days?'

The man spun, the first time he had moved, and looked at Trysar. 'How do you…'

'Child of the Emperor'.

Felkun's eyes widened, he had heard tell of the children of the Emperor before, but never thought

they would re-emerge. Particularly after one of the Jedi had unmasked the children. That would

explain his power.

'How did you know that?' He asked Trysar.

'The jedi have been moving against the Emperor and his plans', he explained, 'the former emperor's

wrath revealed he plans to wipe out all life in the galaxy using a ritual, but needs a huge sacrifice,

billions of deaths, to make it happen'. Trysar looked at the man again, 'But he needs a war to cover

his movements, prevent a united front against his plans. That was your task wasn't it'?

'Yes, but I will stop you, his plan will succeed'.

The man sent a wave of force energy at Felkun who somersaulted out of the way. He landed before

the son of the Emperor with his lightsaber out. He slashed at the son, but before he got anywhere he

was blasted back across the room by a second blast. He hit the wall with a loud crash and fell to the

ground dazed.

Meanwhile, Trysar had fired of a hammering volley of shots at the son's exposed back, but his

lightsaber, of it's own accord, flew out and intercepted the bolts, sending them back at Trysar who

dived aside to avoid them.

Rolling back to full height he ducked behind cover as a huge wave of force lightning was sent at him.

Felkun, who by now had regained his footing, charged at the man and slashed across his midriff,

however the man caught his lightsaber, spun and parried the blow. Then he advanced with a flurry

of blows and came very close to bisecting the Dark Councillor. Felkun was however faster and began

to retaliate by sending lightning down the locked blade with the intention of sending into the Child,

but the child absorbed it in his hand and sent it back at Felkun who caught it in his hand and fired

it back at the child, they locked with lightning. The child was winning, however Trysar lobbed a

grenade which the child caught and hurled back at the major, forcing him to duck. Butit broke his

concentration and gave Felkun an opening.

Felkun shot a stream of lightning which, although the child somersaulted over him to the edge

of the room, still caught him on the arm. The child grunted and then picked up several consoles,

ripping them out of the floor and sending them flying at the duo. The pair ran. Trysar activated his

leg implants and Felkun used the force to influence his speed. They dodged them for as long as they

could, but more and more kept flying at them. They found themselves behind the same computer

terminal. 'I have a plan', Trysar said. He explained the plan to Felkun who nodded in agreement.

As The Child threw another terminal at them, Felkun caught it just before it hit them. The child could

not see what was happening and it tried to push harder but eventually Felkun sent it flying back at

him. The child was able to hold it and threw it to the side, only to be confronted by Trysar.

Trysar had clambered on to the back of the last terminal that the Child had thrown and readied his

combat knife. When the console was about to be thrown aside Trysar dropped and, accessing the

implants in his legs, charged at breakneck speeds, his knife aimed at the child's guts.

The man pulled his lightsaber back and aimed to remove the major's arm but the major caught his

arm and rammed his knife into the child's left shoulder. He then dived aside as the child roared in

pain. Felkun then leapt into the air and sent a stream of lightning into the knife, through the blade

into his body. The child screamed as he was shocked. Despite the lightning coursing through his body

the child caught the lightning with his still functioning right hand and gathered it up before sending it

at Felkun who was flung against the wall and collapsed at it's base. The Dark Councillor struggled to

his feet and walked over to be side by side with Trysar. The child was clutching his shoulder in pain

but still refused to back down. 'The essence of the greatest being in history flows through me. I will

not die'. He raised his arm and a huge swirl of wind and lightning gathered in his palm.

'What is that power?' asked Trysar, 'we can't let it hit us, or we'll be finished'.

Felkun however was struck by a console that was pushed away by the gravity of the power, it left

a long gash in his leg that seeped blood. 'Felkun!' Trysar yelled and he grabbed him around the

waist and threw him aside. However, the child then unleashed his power. A huge blast of white

light blinded all people in the room for about a minute. Felkun blinked the light out of his eyes and

clambered to his feet. Looking around he saw the dazed child also rise. However the armoured

form of major Trysar was unmoving. Blood was all over the floor around him. Felkun drew out his

lightsaber and activated one end. The power had not hit him fully but he still felt the effects. He

staggered over to the recovering form, determined to end this now. He raised his lightsaber and

brought it down. Suddenly the Child sent a wave of force energy blasting him back. He rolled for

about twenty metres and ended prone on the floor. The child crawled toward Felkun, he withdrew

Trysar's knife from his shoulder and got ready to impale the Dark Lord. Just as he reached the prone

Zabrak he raised his knife but before he could bring it down a high powered shot, blasted it out of

his hand.

Looking around, Felkun saw an un armoured Trysar standing there with his rifle. Blood soaked all his

body, particularly around the joints.

Felkun, not waiting for an explanation, sent lightning into the Child's weakened, defenceless frame.

After ten seconds he stopped it and the child's smoking but still stirring body. Felkun held him in a

tight lock with the force as Trysar prepared to execute him.

'You have failed', the child rasped, 'my master will achieve his aims, the galaxy will be devoured and

he will be all powerful'.

'Not on my watch', Trysar panted, his cybernetics stemming the flow of blood as his wounds

resealed.

'It has already begun, you will fail'. He then used the force to activate Felkun's lightsaber, which was

currently pressed to his back. The blade protruded from his stomach and his eyes widened as he fell

to the floor dead.

'What did he mean?' Trysar asked. The words implied that the Emperor already had plans in motion.

'I have no idea, more importantly how did you survive that?' Felkun said, nodding at the armour.

'The blast was strong but my armour survived it. It is made of stronger stuff than most'. Trysar

explained. 'The blast cut through the straps holding it together and I slipped out of it, re arranged it

during that flash so it looked like a corpse. Then I hid, until I had my chance'.

'You okay?'

'My cybernetics have stitched up the worst wounds and it will be only a matter of resting until the

rest are healed, shouldn't take too long'.

Felkun stood up. 'Here', he said, offering Trysar a hand, 'let's get to the ships'. Felkun pulled the

major's arm around his shoulder and supported his weight as they both headed back to the hangars,

through the trail of corpses.

'Well I have to head back to Carrick station', said Trysar, 'and I am sure you have business on

Drommund Kaas.' Felkun nodded, 'farewell then'.

They got into their respective ships and got ready to take off. However as he passed the holo

comm. He noticed he had a message. Pressing the button, general Garza's image appeared. 'Major

where are you, Coruscant has been attacked again. The Imperial Guard and several sith have seized

and fortified the senate tower. In it are all our military leaders. Rans, Satele Shan, the chancellor

herself. As soon as you get this message return, your republic needs y…' The image disappeared and

Trysar ran to the cockpit as fast as he could with nearly lacerated legs and plugged in Coruscants co-

ordinates. He would not lose the republic now.

Felkun returned to his ship and saw a message of his own. When he opened it he saw his love on the

terminal. 'My Lord, the rest of the Dark Council are attempting to have you declared dead, they want

to kill us all and raze the fortress to the ground. If you don't return soon they may do just that. They

have given you one day to return. We… I need you, please my love'.

Felkun ran to the cockpit and returned to Drommund Kaas. He would not let the Dark Council

undermine him, not now.


	13. The Major and the Emperor

Felkun entered the atmosphere of Drommund Kaas in his Fury. As he did there was an incoming call from orbital command. An imperial officer's image appeared. 'Ship classification Fury, access to the planet is restricted, please stand by for scanning and clearance'.

'Do you not know who I am', Felkun replied impatiently. 'I am Darth Occulus of the Dark Council, you will let me pass'.

The officer paused and looked over his shoulder, presumably checking for orders from a superior. 'My apologies my lord', he said with a low bow of respect. 'Clearance granted'.

Felkun nodded in acceptance and speeded toward his fortress. He landed on the landing pad on the roof and exited his ship quickly and headed for the main gate. He saw the situation at the gate and, seeing as how it looked serious, jumped off the edge and landed in his courtyard. He walked toward the gate to defuse the situation.

'Your lord is dead', said the masked sith, 'surrender the fortress'.

'We have seen no proof of that'. Said Ashara, 'until we see proof we do not surrender'.

'It is clear', retorted the sith, 'stand down you filthy alien'. The Aliens in Felkun's private force snarled and readied weapons, things were about to get too far.

'Enough, I have given my response'. Ashara said. Not reacting in the slightest to the insult that had been thrown at her.

The sith activated his lightsaber and the two sides looked as though the fuel had been added. But at that point Felkun reached the gate.

'Stand down!' All eyes turned upon him.

'My lord', Ashara said, unable to keep the relief from her voice, 'you are back'.

Felkun nodded at her and smiled before turning to the masked sith lord and giving them a once-over. Some strength, but not at Ashara's level, and certainly not his. 'Would you like to repeat that comment?' The sith backed up, he had clearly not meant to offend someone of Felkun's stature. He stuttered a few less than coherent words and bowed. 'I am waiting'.

'No my lord, I am sorry'.

'Very good', Felkun said, 'now apologise to my people.' Felkun new that the sith would be loathe to do so but had no choice in the presence of a Dark Lord. He turned to the aliens in Felkun's force and said.

'I apologise for the insult'.

The guards nodded in acceptance before stowing away their weapons.

'Now, before you leave', Felkun said, crossing his arms as the sith prostrating himself in front of him rose. 'Who told you I was dead? I haven't been gone a day.'

'The News came from Lord Ravage, my lord'. The sith said, 'would you like me to inform him of your living?'

'Only if wish for death', Felkun replied. 'Otherwise leave him to me'.

'Yes my lord', the sith said and he turned and left with his troops.

Felkun turned and signalled his men to return to their posts. They all departed back to their posts talking animatedly about the encounter, some disappointed by the lack of bloodshed, others glad that it had been avoided. In the end the gates were shut and only Felkun and Ashara were left in the courtyard alone with the rain peppering their faces. Ashara wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest, tears began to trickle down her face, disguised by the rain. 'I was so worried', she whispered almost silently, 'when they said you were dead I… I'. Felkun kissed her lightly.

'I'm not', he said quietly, before drawing her into another hug. 'I was worried when I got your message'. He said quietly, 'I thought I might be too late'.

She kissed him this time, 'you weren't'. They started laughing in relief more than anything.

'Come on', he said, taking her hand and leading her inside, 'let's celebrate my return in the appropriate manner'.

'Yes my lord', she said slyly.

They entered the bedroom completely wrapped around each other. Felkun lay Ashara down on the bed and climbed on top of her. She pulled his shirt over his head and threw it aside. He was about to reciprocate the action, when someone knocked on the door.

Growling slightly, he stood up and motioned to Ashara to wait before walking fast toward the door. Opening it he saw Mila standing outside looking worried. 'Can I help you Mila?'

'My lord, news is spreading, I thought you should know'.

'What is it?'

'It is about the Emperor'.

_Coruscant_

Trysar exited the secondary spaceport on Coruscant, further away from the occupied senate tower, to see a scene of pandemonium. People were running left right and centre as soldiers and security officials tried to keep some semblance of order, as well as trying to make way for military convoys of soldiers. Seeing an officer of some kind Trysar ran over.

'What's the situation?'

The officer looked up from his console. 'Sir, thank goodness you're here. Elite Imperials have seized the senate tower and hold hostage our top military men'. The man explained all this rapidly. 'They have held off any assault, more importantly there is a live broadcast from inside'. He pressed a button and Trysar saw the feed.

All the republic and jedi officials, including most of the high council, were kneeling, subjued on the floor, surrounded by red guards. A man stood in the centre of the room, he wore the exact robes that the child of the Emperor wore on the space station. There was only one man this could be, the Emperor himself. The recording went on to issue a challenge, anyone who wished it could come and face the Emperor in single combat.

'Where is the FOB?'.

'I'll get you a shuttle now sir. Private!' A young soldier came running over. 'Get the major a shuttle to the FOB', the private stared at Trysar in amazement. 'Now.'

A few minutes later Trysar as in a speeder heading for the Forward Operating Base. It was in the Justicar territory, who, being ex-republic soldiers, had let them in to the area. Some were even helping by readying weapons and armour in preparation for the next counter strike.

A small room was being used as a war room, very few were stood inside, most high rankers and master on coruscant were in the senate tower. Barsen'thor was discussing possible attack plans. 'There are so many soldiers there, and the Imperial Guard are the best, we would lose a lot of troops going in the front door'. She explained, 'any other ways in?'

'True', Trysar made his presence known, 'the Imperial guard _are _the best, but I have beaten them before'.

Most of the people here breathed a sigh of relief at his coming, but Barsen'thor simply said. 'Were, by all that is touched by the force have you been!?'

'Duties called me away', he replied vaguely. 'It would be best for us not to attack the tower'.

'What do you suggest we do then?' Barsen'thor countered.

'You know what the Emperor seeks', he explained calmly, 'the destruction of billions, he cannot achieve that from within the senate tower. The best place to achieve that on coruscant would be in the works. We should attack there.'

'If what you say is true, then we foil the emperor's plan and he could still decapitate republic leadership'.

'I won't let him'.

'How?'

'He has challenged all to come and fight him, I will answer'.

'Are you insane'.

'Probably', he replied calmly.

'Look, I know you have fought Dark council members and won', she said, 'but the emperor is in a whole different league. He can dominate your mind with his presence'.

It was agreed that the officers would launch their assault on the works and they left to prepare their men. Trysar and the Barsen'thor were left alone in the war room.

'How do you plan to resist the pull of the emperor?' She demanded.

'With your help', he replied and then, before she could query, he added, 'the shielding technique you told me about'.

She was silent for a few seconds then said. 'If you remember that then you remember that it was for a specific plague'.

'But that plague was caused by someone in the mind of those jedi, this is surely the principal remains?'

The Barsen'thor, thought about that, logically, it made sense, but things were rarely logical, especially when the Emperor was involved. 'You have sound logic', she commented, 'but I could not guarantee anything'.

'It's the only chance we have'.

At that point four people and a battle droid marched through the door. For the first time in a while, Havoc squad was mobilised. 'Sir', Elara said with a salute and the rest followed. 'We had no idea you had landed'.

'That would be because I just have'. Trysar replied, grinning as he gave them a salute in return. 'How long have you been here?'

'A few hours', Jorgan replied, 'we have been hitting the Imps wherever we can, but they are too well entrenched for us to take on the front of the senate tower'.

'The main force is about to march into the works', Trysar explained, 'we believe that the emperor is planning to destroy this world from there'.

'What about the new spec ops troops?' Jorgan asked.

'What?'

'A large force of spec ops troops landed about five minutes ago'. He explained.

'Shall we order them to join the assault on the works?' Asked the Barsen'thor.

'Not all of them', Trysar said, 'only about a quarter, order the rest of them to this area, we can plan another assault on the tower, and bring me any senators you can.'

'Why?'

'All senator's have security codes to the tower, if we find one we may be able to use their codes to shut off the AA turrets'. Trysar explained.

Elara shook her head, 'I am afraid sir that the Imperials struck while the senate was in session'.

'How often are the codes changed'? Trysar asked.

'Not very often, after every election pretty much'. Said the Barsen'thor

'This chancellor didn't come to power in an election though, the last one vanished'.

'True but what are you thinking'. Asked Elara.

'Remember when we came to Coruscant', Trysar said to Jorgan, 'that senator of coruscant who was dirty and we revealed. Where is she do you think?'

'We could track her down sir'. Said Jorgan.

'Do it, in the meantime, we should plan our attack, for if we get the codes and they work, or if they don't'.

_Senator Kayl's apartment_

Trysar pressed the button on the outside of the apartment door and waited for it to open. A few seconds later, it whooshed open and the former senator Kayl was aiming a gun at him. Trysar sighed, the gun was aimed of target and as held close and it would be easy to disarm. However he needed to get this woman's support if he was to win here, so he didn't disarm her. Instead he said. 'Put the gun away Kayl you look rediculous'.

'Major', she said, none too happily, 'I didn't expect to see you again I will admit'.

'Kayl, I need your codes for the senate tower', Trysar said.

'My codes were taken away when I stood down', she said. 'Why would you want them anyway?'

'Because they could shut down the air defences that the Imperials have taken over', he said.

'Well', she replied, 'as I said they were taken away'.

She turned but Trysar spun her back around. 'But you must have kept a record of them, or you could remember them'. She didn't reply, 'look, Kayl, I know that you have no inclination to help me, I ruined you, but I need your help now, the republic needs it, you give me those codes and you will play a part in the defeat of the emperor.'

'Okay', she said and walked over to a datapad, she typed a few keys and then passed it to him. 'Send this code at the towers, and, 'unless they had been changed, the towers will shut down'.

'Thank you Kayl', Trysar said, 'you won't regret this I promise'.

He turned and returned to the FOB.

_FOB_

'Are you sure this will work?' Barsen'thor asked him.

'No', Trysar admitted over the radio. Havoc squad and three quarters of the newly arrived spec ops troops had loaded into commandeered shuttles and speeders. They were to land at different balconies and spread throughout the building, neutralising the guard as they went, apart from Havoc quad there was one Jedi per team. 'But it's our best chance if it does'.

The code was sent and they watched the turrets in trepidation. If it worked they could attack this way and perhaps catch the guard unawares, if not they would have to assault the front door. However a minute later the turrets lowered back into their cradles. A huge cheer rose as the hundreds of speeders rose into the air.

Like a swarm of insects they approached the tower, then blue missiles carved their way through the air towards them, most missed but a couple of shuttles were shot down. The Imperial guard were armed with rocket launchers in an attempt to shoot the attackers down. A few more shuttles were shot down but nowhere near enough to halt the attack and the shuttles arrived at the tower. Some landed on balconies and landing pads, but more crashed straight through the window onto an Imperial guardsman. The major was one of this group, he and the rest of Havoc leapt out and engaged the rest of the Guardsmen. Elara was able to pick of one before he got his guard up. Vik and Yuun were engaged with a pair wielding electrostaffs and Trysar and Jorgan were firing at two others who had rifles up and blazing. It took longer than most other times to kill them, they could resist several more shots than most could. Presumably due to their proximity to the Emperor. Yuun aand Vik were being pushed back but were saved when Forex jumped in, he incinerated one and used his harpoon to yank the other out of the window.

'Okay', Jorgan said, beginning the debriefing. 'The fastest way to the chamber where they are being held lies down this corridor', he said, pointing to the right. 'The Barsen'thor has just reported that all remaining teams are inside and are beginning their attack. We'll need to move fast to maintain momentum'.

Trysar nodded. 'Move out!'

They turned right and moved in formation down the corridor. Trysa in front, Vik and Yuun, either side just behind him, Elara directly behind him and Jorgan and Forex in the rear. Turning left they saw another group of Imperial Guardsmen blocking the corridor, guns raised. Havoc squad fired at them and took down two before they could react Forex pulled the leader out of cover and into his flamethrower. Yuun leapt in and scattered them into the open for the rest of the squad to gun down. They advanced again and the next group of Imperials they encountered were standing over the corpses of a republic squad and a jedi. They did not see Havoc and quickly joined their victims. Havoc advanced again, they didn't stop to check the men, the Imperial Guard never left survivors.

When they arrived at the entrance to the chamber with the Emperor they found another squad already there with their jedi, who apparently had just thrown up. 'Dark side… too strong', he rasped.

'Pull back jedi', Trysar said, 'we'll handle this'.

The jedi nodded and retreated back down the corridor. 'Okay', Trysar whispered to the soldiers, 'when I open this door focus your fire on any guardsmen or sith in the room, I will focuss on the Emperor'.

'But sir y…'

'No buts Elara', Trysar said, 'Follow my orders'. She nodded and they all got into position. Trysar opened the door. A hail of fire erupted from both sides as guardsmen and trooper alike exchanged fire. Several on each side died as they entered the room. The Troopers were at a disadvantage because they had to avoid the hostages being forced to bow on the floor. The guardsmen did not. However the troopers had surprise on their side and were able to dispatch most of them quickly, the others were taken out shortly afterwards. The republic had lost four soldiers and Vik and Jorgan ere nursing wounds while Forex had one of it's arms rendered un-operational. Trysar advanced on the emperor who had not moved at all.

Trysar fired a shot at the emperor but it stopped in front of his face, as though it was having a staring contest with the eyes as black as the void. The bolt fizzled and faded into the air. 'I was wondering, if any would accept my challenge', the emperor said. His very words made Trysar take a step back, such power in them. 'But I had expected a jedi at least'. His voice was monotone and it as strange, even the child of the emperor had displayed body language that gave away some hints of his personality. He just stood there, arms hanging by his side. Trysar fired of an ion shot that the emperor again just stared at and it stopped, as though nature itself, was bending to his will. Trysar then raised his gun a third time but the Emperor sent him flying before he could do anything. Picking himself of the floor he raised his gun again, but the Emperor sent a bolt of lightning at him which forced him to dive to the side and roll up behind a column. The rest of the soldier were being held immobile, it seemed that the shielding technique was working. He aimed out of cover and sent a volley of fire at the emperor who used the force to bring his lightsaber up to block, just like the child of the emperor. He could block one shot with his mind, but he needed his lightsaber for more. He ducked behind the column again but then a force pulled him back into the column with crushing force. The pain was building but his armour was strong, it felt like his ribs were about to break, but then he went flying through the column as it broke apart. He landed on the floor right in front of the Emperor, he didn't have any time before the emperor started pumping lighting into him. He screamed in pain, but it halted. The Emperor pulled his helmet off to show the prisoners the pain on his face.

'You are a fool major', he said, 'no-one can kill me. Losing you will be a deathblow for the republic, with it's capital in ruins and it's last true defender lies dead'. He sneered in the majors face. 'I wonder, how do you carry those memories with you, they must be quite a burden, face your memories, let them become your demons.' He held out his hand and Trysar's mind as suddenly filled with images. When he woke from the destruction of his homeworld, the only time he had executed an Imperial prisoner, when he was betrayed by Harron Tavus and the others. When the war was re-started because of his actions on the gauntlet and Jorgan had been mortally wounded on the same operation, when he listened to Jaxo's dying screams on the asteroid prison and when most of his squad had been hospitalised after their assault on the imperial ship. These along with others filled his mind as well as the feelings that had accompanied them. Screamed, was not an adequate word for what came out of Trysar's mouth.

He convulsed on the floor, in full view of the cameras and prisoners looking at him. One of his flailing feet kicked his gun away and when it ended he was sobbing. 'Would you like another look?' the Emperor asked and, like a child, he shook his head. He crawled away from the Emperor pitifully ho just looked on, sending the occasional burst of lightning into him. Trysar rolled over and threw a grenade at the Emperor, who caught it with the force and then pulled Elara from her prone position in the doorway in between himself and the grenade. It exploded and he sent her flying across the room. She came to rest against the very pillar Trysar had been ripped through earlier. Trysar again crawled, but this time the emperor put a foot on his back and rolled him over.

'How will the republic defend itself, when it's last true defender is slain?' The emperor asked him.

'You think that you have won here', Trysar said weakly, 'but our forces are marching on the works, your plan will not work'.

'It matters not, if it takes a millennium, I will have what I desire, but right now, I just took the most decorated soldier in the republic, it'd best defence and destroyed him. The republic will not dare stop me now'.

'You are wrong', Trysar spat, 'I am just a soldier like you said. I am one of many'. Trysar raised his head with all his effort. 'My story is one of many thousands; the republic will not suffer, if there is one less of me'.

The emperor's sneer vanished to be replaced with a snarl, as the prisoners appeared to be fighting their invisible bonds after he said that. The Emperor raised his lightsaber above his head, and prepared to bring it down on the Major.

Trysar with lightning speed, brought the gun he had hidden behind his back up, and fired.

The bolt connected with the Emperor's torso and he staggered back, this lapse in concentration was all that the bound jedi masters needed to break their bonds and they rose to their feet and called their lightsabers to them. Just then several guardsmen sprinted into the hall. 'My lord', one of them said as they reached the Emperor, 'our ship is outside that window' he pointed to one on the side wall, e have been overrun, you must leave, go we will cover your escape. The emperor clutched his wounded side and leapt at the window, smashing it with the force just before he flew through it.

The jedi masters over powered the guardsmen and the Emperor's departure had removed the bonds on the other. Together, they all looked at the prone figure of Major Trysar and ran to him.


	14. Fractured Mind

The former prisoners surrounded the body of the major on the floor. Havoc squad shoved them aside in order to retrieve their leader. They picked him up and rushed to the infirmary.

When they arrived they placed him on the nearest bed and surrounded him, Elara pulled of her helmet and gloves and got to work. 'You up to this Dorne', Jorgan asked her, 'that grenade hit was brutal'.

'I'm fine', she replied curtly, 'the armour shielded me from the blast, no damage'. She removed all the parts of the major's armour that could be done without moving him. 'Check that', she said, tossing it in parts to the others, 'find anything parts with holes that a wound may have got through. Forex', the droid looked at her, 'keep anyone out, except perhaps a Jedi master'.

Even though Jorgan was in charge with Trysar down, he knew this was Elara's domain, so didn't question her as Forex left to guard the door.

Elara then removed the torso armour and slowly passed it to Jorgan to check for damage. Then she hooked the major up to several cables and began reading off his vitals, his heart rate was slower than usual, as was his breathing, his REM was increased however. But he was stable, he was in no immediate threat of death. Moving her hands along his chest she detected several cracked ribs but no more than that. She walked over to the medical cabinets and readied an injection designed to stimulate his bodies repairing capabilities. Realising the problem wasn't external, Elara called Forex. 'Forex, summon master Satele, Barsen'thor as well'. Forex replied that he was sending the message and they waited for the two jedi to arrive.

The two masters walked through the door soon afterwards. 'What's wrong?' Master Satele asked Elara.

'I can find nothing too wrong with his body', she replied using a scanner on him as she spoke, 'but if what the Emperor said about him being forced to relive his worst memories is true there may be something wrong with his mind. Can you check?'

The two masters nodded and moved to either side of the major and held their arms out. Light surrounded them as they closed their eyes. It didn't take long for them to find the problem. 'His mind is completely fragmented'. Satele said, 'no surprise after what he went through, he relived all the bad experiences of his life, and he has had more than most'.

'Will he make it?' Jorgan asked.

'When shattered to this degree I'm afraid there is no way for us to put it back together', Barsen'thor said, 'imagine trying to pick up all the leaves of a tree on Kashyyk after they had fallen to the floor, then put them back on the exact same place before they fell. Impossible.'

'So what can we do?' Jorgan asked.

'Hope for a miracle'.

Yuun then stepped up and used several wires to connect Trysar's cybernetics to the console. 'Wh…' Elara began, but Yuun held up his finger. He worked on the wires until one screen simply showed binary code. 'Yuun has clarity', he said, 'this implant', he pointed at one of the ones on his forehead, 'has many purposes, but at this point in the chaos of time, it is running a backup program'.

'Backup program' Barsen'thor asked, 'what for, you can't backup a mind'.

'It is a highly advanced backup program, I have never seen it before,but that is what it is', Yuun replied. 'It may just be coincidence, but maybe not'.

'Let us leave', said Elara, 'we have duties and the war continues, perhaps he will recover'.

None of them wanted to believe it but they knew it was right so, as the medics entered the room with other casualties, the group left the major in their care and returned to the conflict.

_Mindscape_

Trysar awoke with a start, he was in his bead, aboard his ship, how he got there he had no idea. He swung his legs out of the bed and stood up. He was dressed in plain black clothes and was completely clean, he couldn't remember the last time he felt like that. He exited his room to explore the empty ship. The lights were dim and his feet made unnaturally loud sounds in the silence. The doors were all shut and would not open when he pressed the buttons. He headed up to the cockpit but that was also shut. Deciding he needed to find out where he was he headed to the exit ramp and pressed the button. When it opened it was as though he had opened it in space, just without the stars, he was about to be pulled into the empty black space when a pair of arms grabbed him and pulled him back and pressed the shut button.

Trysar turned to stare into the face of himself. Stepping back he looked at the doppelganger, it was dressed in his usual armour, without the helmet and smiling at him. 'Before you ask anything', it said, 'I shall tell you why you are here'.

'Where am I?' was all Trysar said.

'You are in a black box, a last resort storage unit for your personality'. The thing, for Trysar was not entirely sure what it was, said. 'You were forced to relive your worst memories, your mind was shattered', he explained. Trysar was not entirely sure what he meant but listened on. 'That was the void outside the exit ramp, you are stuck in this safety net until you fix your mind'.

'How do I do that?'

'I will guide you for the first part'. He said, 'but each of the rooms: cargo, medical, crew quarters, engine room, armoury and cockpit. They are connections to the main causes of your mind shattering, periods in your life that you are not at peace with. I will guide you through the first one, as you rebuild your mind piece by piece, clear?'

'No', Trysar said. 'Can I ask you some questions?' He nodded. 'Okay, who are you, and why is my ship here?'

'I am the overseer program of this area, I control it, as for why it looks like your ship, it needed a common, recognisable place, so it picked your ship'.

Trysar nodded. 'I think I will get a better picture with experience. Show me.'

The program nodded and guided Trysar into the armoury. He clicked his fingers and all doors opened to reveal doors of light and they stepped into the armoury.

_First memory._

He was in a republic base of some sort. Still in his nondescript clothing with the techno-Trysar beside him. The difference here is that he seemed to be floating, just off floor level, he could watch his surroundings but not interact with them.

The soldiers were all tired and it looked like they had just returned from combat outside. They rested, pulling off their helmets and Trysar saw himself but a decade younger. He had fewer cybernetics and the scar down his eye as absent. He was a mere corporal at this time. The gruff sergeant who was his CO called him up. 'Corporal, with me'. His past self raised himself and followed his commander.

They made it into a small room where a human female was being kept tied to a table, often used for experimentation. Fresh blood was running down her nose and bruises were clear on her face. 'This imp scum thought that they could gather intel from our base, and they have it'. Trysar knew exactly what was about to happen. 'We can't take her with us, too many risks, but we're packing up here'.

'Why are you telling me this'?

In response the sergeant held out a pistol.

'No'.

'You will do it sergeant'.

'I refuse'.

The sergeant forced the gun into the corporal's hand. 'They would do it to you in a heartbeat'.

'Ask someone else'.

'You need to be stronger than the others' the sergeant explained. 'Do this and prove it, you need to do the dirty things so they don't have to. Do it.'

Trysar raised the gun in his shaking hand and placed it in the middle of the prisoners forehead. She was looking at him with pleading eyes, shaking her head, whispering silent pleas. The Corporal shut his eyes tightly, turned his head, and fired.

Time appeared to have frozen. Everyone was still. Major Trysar and the tech-Trysar were the only ones who could move. Trysar had covered his eyes with his hands as the armoured copy looked at him.

'Why do you show me this?' Trysar asked through his fingers.

'You need to understand and come to terms with what happened. You regret it, which is good. But now realise what good it has done you. You have not since executed anyone in cold blood. You are the paragon of the republic army. This action you took here has made you the man you are'.

Trysar thought it over, every man he had reported for war crimes, every operation he had endangered by taking the right path. The copy as right, it all stemmed from here. He uncovered his eves and walked to the corpse. He knelt to her level and looked at the name on her name badge. Private Lyda. 'Forgive me'. He asked her. Then everything went white and suddenly he was lying flat on his back outside the armoury again, the door of light had vanished, he could now enter the room and the ship appeared to be brighter. The copy was sitting in the chairs.

'Do you understand now?' it asked. 'Now do the same for the others, find clarity and your mind will heal. Then you can exit the airlock.

Trysar walked to the next door along. The way into the crew quarters. He walked through this door and into a hangar in ruins. This was where most of his squad as taken out of action. The sith lord Kyl'roth exploded in a blast of lightning. It passed straight through him and he felt nothing, it was as though he was a ghost.

The devastation was over and he looked around, he saw the corpses and injured. Then his eyes fell on himself and Kira behind the crates. What times that had brought, friendship, love, the war bringers and so much more. Trysar then realised that while what had happened here was dreadful, it led to all that had happened since, the war bringers would not have been defeated and then they would have dragged both the empire and the republic down. 'Not too hard to realise this one'. The copy was standing behind him, arms folded. 'I trust you don't need my help this time?' Trysar shook his head. The white light came again and Trysar found himself back in his ship.

Having relived two bad memories, Trysar sat down on the chair and cradled his head in his hands.

'I should probably explain something'. The copy was sat down next to him. 'The reason that you are able to accept and realise things here, is because we are outside the flow of time here'.

Trysar looked up at him confused. 'The time you have been awake for in this world is roughly equal to a week in the real. That is why you have come to peace with it so quickly'.

Trysar nodded and grabbed a helpfully placed drink, presumably something to do with the program, before he stood up, ready to take on his next memory.

He walked over to the briefing room and through the light.

'I'm sorry sergeant'. Harron Tavus said as he boarded the imperial shuttle and left the planet.

Trysar closed his eyes and bowed his head. He had recounted this moment more times than any other. The feeling of betrayal as greater than anything he had felt before or since. He watched his former self defeated the Imperial ambush and then stared after the ship. Before he turned around and headed back to fort Garnik.

Suddenly the scene changed, he was on Taris, the body of Needles was lying in the grime, the transformed prisoners were dead as was the one who could talk. He watched as his former self and Jorgan destroyed all the samples of rakgoul weapon. The scene changed again, this time to a populated world, Rakgouls were running rampant as they transformed or slaughtered innocent republic citizens an imperial ship hanging in the sky had apparently released them.

Next he was on Tatooine watching as bombs exploded in every house, all of Anchorhead, reduced to cinders, he saw Fuse lying dead, his usefulness to the empire, at an end.

He was on Alderaan, Imperial war machines were rampaging through the ranks of the Organa lines as he watched from a cliff. The same ones that Gearbox had built.

After each of these images, Trysar saw what really had happened. Fuse had been released and only minor damage had been sustained by Anchorhead. On Alderaan the Organa forces were pushing back Thul and Ulgo troops.

He saw the galaxy with the republic still alive, which may very well not be the case, had he not seen the betrayal of Harron Tavus and the others. This realisation once more past him through the glowing doorway back into the program.

Trysar as beginning to feel tired, the extended speed at which his mind was working was taxing him, he needed to lie down for a short while. He was about to enter his room when his copy appeared before him. 'I would not do that, if I were you'.

'Why?' Trysar asked, what could possibly be wrong with lying down for a short while.

'This program is a safety net, we are building the repairs for your mind here, if they are unveiled to early, they will spread before being ready and you will never be healed'. He explained, still blocking the way into his room. 'I know it is tiring, but if you sleep now then the blocks around this program will weaken and collapse and you will shatter with your mind'.

Trysar bowed to the inevitable, the copy after all, knew this better than him. He turned to the medical bay.

After he emerged from the light he found himself in the hangar bay of an imperial ship. He and his crew were currently clustered around the injured body of Aric Jorgan. Elara had just finished patching him up. He remembered the feelings of guilt and remorse that had overwhelmed him when he had seen the body, he had feared the worst. He had felt that he should have been faster than he was, if he had, maybe Jorgan wouldn't have been in such a critical condition.

His copy stood next to him, 'now see what would have happened had you not done this'. Trysar saw as thousands of republic ships were reduced to dust in moments. The republic worlds would not surrender and millions were killed, many times that number of aliens were enslaved and used for sport by the sith. And in the end, the Emperor completed his ritual, and wiped out all life in the galaxy.

In this case, had he not started the war, worse would have come of it. This realisation also brought him back out of his memories.

His head was starting to throb now as he stitched together another part of his mind. 'Hurting isn't it'. His copy spoke again, 'that just means we are nearly there', he said, 'head for the cargo bay, and your last great demon will be put to rest'. Trysar did as instructed, hoping the pain would be gone in the memory.

He was in the control room of A-77, the prison where Jaxo had died and he had chosen to listen, her voice haunted his dreams for several days after the incident. 'Forgive me Jaxo, this is the only option'. He had told her, the technician had then proceeded to vent the systems level. He had been about to turn of the mike but he had grabbed the technicians hand and shook his head. Jaxo's dying screams had to be heard by someone, she deserved that.

The modern Trysar walked away from his past and through the walls. He continued in this manner until he was on the service level. He was just in time to see the life drain out of Jaxo's wide and fearful eyes. He turned and headed up to the hangar. He watched all the republic prisoners board the ships and flee, all three hundred of them. It did not remove the pain of what he had done, but it did make it seem like a better option. Having seen the looks of relief on the faces of all three hundred of the soldiers he had rescued, he knew he had made the right choice, nothing could affect him unduly about this memory now. He as once more brought back onto the ship.

The ship was back to full power, the lights were on, terminals active, the throbbing in his skull as gone, the only thing that was missing as the hum of the engine. 'Well done', his copy was sitting down with his feet resting on the table. 'Everything is in place, well, almost everything'. Trysar looked at him quizzically. 'Picture it as if we are in the very back corner of your mind. You can open the airlock now, but it would not be enough, your mind has grown complacent here. You need to give it some incentive to get back to your body'.

'All the people waiting for me are enough', Trysar replied.

'No it won't', his copy said, 'you need something new, something you didn't have before'.

'What?'

'I don't know. I will only know when you do, so turn around and find out'.

Trysar turned and saw another light coming from the engine room doorway. He walked towards it and stepped through.

He emerged in the ruins of a huge city, corpses and rubble littered the street as imperial warships spread fire and death while their soldiers rounded up civilians. He watched as another skyscraper collapsed into another one and brought them both down. Then, over the rubble, he saw a child, he can't have been more than four years old, scrambling away from something. Rust coloured long hair and green eyes filled with tears looked around. Trysar took a step back as he realised what he was looking at, his younger self, this must be the attack on his homeworld. The attack he had no recollection of. The boy looked around with fear before running on.

Trysar was curious, he looked as if he was about to run back to something but had stopped himself. What was it that he had wanted to run back to? He ran off down the street to find out. Turning a corner at the end of it he was at an imperial round up site. A young sith as standing sorting the prisoners out, one by one.

He called forward an old man, deemed him useless and sliced his head off. Then he called forward a young woman, her hair was the colour of rust and fell to the small of her back, a thin face with an equally thin nose and piercing, emerald green eyes. Time seemed to freeze, Trysar had always wondered where he had got his looks from, and it was clearly his mother. The young pureblood's smile grew when he looked at her. 'Oh, this one is mine', he purred, reaching out and stroking her face with the back of his hand. She slapped his hand away. 'She has spirit, I will enjoy breaking it. Take her away'.

'Yes lord Obscurum', two of his guards said and dragged Trysar's mother away, just as he was dragged back into his ship.

Trysar staggered into the central room of his ship and sat down next to his copy. 'What will you do?' The copy asked.

'I know the name of the one who took her' Trysar said, determination in every syllable. 'I will get her back'.

'If you have any questions now is the time you won't see me again, this program is one use only, o one will be able to use your worst memories against you, your mind is safe.'

'I have one', Trysar asked,'I do not remember any of that, how could I see it now?'

'Just because you did not see it does not mean it did not happen', he explained, ' and while you can't remember it, it did occur. And whilst you were in the vicinity, this program can recreate the situation'.

'I go no to find my mother'. Trysar said.

'Of course you shall', his copy responded and the ship started to rock, terminals short circuited and his copy began to dissolve into computer code from his feet up. 'Open the airlock ad follow your path, this program's function is at an end'. That was all h could say before his head dissolved ith the body. Trysar returned to the airlock and opened it. In contrast to what happened last time the pure white called to him and he threw himself out.

He sailed through the whiteness, riding n the waves of a rebuilding mind and all he heard as a voice saying. 'We have him'.


	15. Recovery and Resurgence

The doctors and Master Jor Estes, who was overseeing the major's operation, were perplexed. Never had they seen what they had in this week. A comatose major was slowly exhibiting higher brain functions. Yesterday, he had garbled a load of rubbish in over a dozen different languages. The day before, he had grabbed several wires around his body and tied seven different knots into them. The list was endless and then, he had woken up.

Trysar gasped and lurched up, or tried to; he was tied to the bed after he had tied the knots. His eyes showed him white walls, his ears the beeping of machinery and his nose the scent of antiseptic. Voices assailed his eardrums as he attempted to register and record all his body's problems. As far as he could tell, he had no injuries at this point.

Trysar slipped his hands out and removed the cords before sitting up and holding his head in his hands. Then two pairs of arms grabbed him and forced him back down.

'What the…' he began but then a twi'lek was leaning over him and shining a light in his eyes. The other hands began probing his body, feeling out his injuries and he heard another doctor on the computer.

'This shouldn't be possible, he was completely comatose'. He said, looking in wonder at the struggling major.

Trysar finally found his strength and forced the arms that were holding him down off him and rolling of his bed. He hit the floor on all fours and coughed up saliva. He got to his feet and turned to look at the doctors. 'I'm fine'.

'Sit down major'. Jor said and he held out an open hand.

'If I can ask some questions first'.

'Fine', the jedi replied.

'Okay', Trysar said and took a deep breath. 'Let's start with who, when and where, seeing as though I already know what'.

'How do you know what happened?'

'Long story', he replied bluntly.

'I am Jor Estes', the jedi replied calmly, 'you were brought here three weeks ago and you are in the private medical facilities of the chancellor'.

Then the door opened and the said chancellor walked through the door. 'Major!' she greeted him and, in a very un-chancellor like way, she hugged him and kissed his cheek. She quickly pulled back and looked at him. 'You're up then'. She smiled at him.

Before any of the doctors could answer he cut across. 'Yes, I'm ready to go'.

'Excellent', she said, 'I expect you in my office as soon as possible'. She then walked out.

Trysar smiled at the doctors and grabbed some of his clothes that had been left in the open cupboard. He pulled the screen across to block the view of the doctors and quickly stripped out of the medical clothing and pulled on his. He pulled back the screen and gave the clothes to the doctors and, smiling he began to walk out of the door.

'Wait'. It was the doctor. 'How are you so sure you will be fine?'

'Long story short', Trysar explained briefly what his cybernetics had done, leaving out the part about his mother.

They all looked perplexed but Trysar now had an appointment to keep. He left the medical room and headed for the chancellor's office.

He entered the office and found her sitting at her desk. She looked up at him smiling. 'Ah major come in'. He saluted and walked up to the desk. 'I suppose you want to know what the situation is. I will fill you in'. She said. Trysar nodded and listened.

'After you made the Emperor flee, the Empire redoubled their attacks in retaliation. His arrival has given them new hope and the fact that he could not kill you has increased your reputation more than it has decreased his. We have been able to hold them and now our numbers are making the difference'.

Trysar nodded, but now he had to ask her. 'Chancellor, I have a… request'.

'What is it major, you have saved the republic again and my life, I will try and grant your request'.

Trysar explained what had happened in his cybernetics during his incapacitation. Then he arrived at the last memory of sorts. 'I found out something'.

'What is it?'

'My mother did not die during the fall of my home world, she was taken by a sith named Lord Obscurum. I want to get her back'.

She took a deep breath, 'do you know where this Lord is?'

His head dropped, 'no, I do not'.

'Then I cannot order this Major, not until you know'. She looked genuinely sad at that, 'I'm sorry'.

Trysar looked down, saddened, he finally had a chance to find his family, a family he had never known, but it had been taken away from him. 'However', he looked up sharply, 'he can't be too hard to find, I will commit an SIS group to finding him'.

Trysar bowed, 'thank you, your Excellency'.

'Until then, I think it was time that you were re-united with the rest of Havoc. Don't you?'

'Yes, chancellor'.

'They are currently locked in the thick of the combat, the Viridian system, a war is being fought across four planets, we need those worlds. Go there and break the deadlock'.

Trysar bowed and headed for the spaceport.

_Viridian three_

Jorgan ducked under enemy fire and advanced toward a broken wall. The megalopolis of this world was in ruins as republic forces fought to take control of the city, one block at a time. An imperial counter attack had pushed the republic forces in the area out of several skyscrapers they had secured days before. Havoc squad had been deployed to hold the line here; if it collapsed it would threaten the other sectors with an envelopment that could trap huge numbers of soldiers. Jorgan raised his cannon and fired a wide stream of shots that forced the advancing imperials into cover. Elara, Yuun, Forex and Vik joined him at the wall and prepared to hold off yet another wave of imperials. But it never came; they popped up from behind cover and fired pot-shots at them, but no charges. The sith directing this assault clearly had some measure of tactical sense. The remaining republic troops had also joined in and it settled into a stalemate. It was then that two elite assault imperials armed with vibroblades dropped down on jetpacks. Jorgan could tell he would never get his cannon up in time. But as they approached, something heavy swung down on a harpoon and hit both of them in the guts. They were sent sprawling as the thing that hit them landed in front of the cover, one hand down to help break his fall as the clean armour gleamed in the light. His rifle was drawn and resting in the crook of his arm. The symbol of Havoc squad gleamed on his shoulder. It couldn't be true.

Trysar surveyed the scene before him. Silence had descended on the battlefield after his landing, gunfire in the vicinity ceased and he could feel the eyes of many on him. A few imperials fired at him. Nerves clearly jolting their hands as the shots flew far wide and high. Another couple of shots hit him but it did not even mark his armour. The rest ran. His gun was up and he was picking of the remaining soldiers who were fighting. Once they were down he rested his gun again, he would not kill those who were fleeing. His eyes behind his visor caught those of the sith who was directing the attack as a huge cheer that could shake a mountain rose from the republic ranks. The sith looked as though he was on the verge of launching another attack. Trysar shook his head slowly and the sith followed his men.

Trysar turned from the now empty battlefield and walked back behind the line. The cheering had died down as the soldiers waited anxiously, until they saw his face, they would not dare believe it was him. Trysar pulled off his helmet. The cheering rose up again and Havoc squad wrapped him in a massive group hug, soon joined by several others. It all eventually died down and Trysar was able to speak to Havoc squad. They all knew that their current forces were not sufficient to break the enemy lines, so they rested and prepared a defensive line.

Havoc all greeted their major a different way. Jorgan and Trysar wrapped their arms around each other's as if about to arm wrestle. Elara gave him a hug which he reciprocated. Vik punched him on the arm and he did the same back. Yuun and he clasped hands before slapping each other on the back. And Forex and he did a kind of fist-bump. They all had yet to say anything; understandable when they had been told that he was in a comatose state with no chance of recovery.

'Settle down, settle down'. Trysar smiled as his friends surrounded him, even though it didn't feel like long, he missed them, and he was sure they missed him to.

Elara was the first to speak, her medical mind asking the obvious question. 'How did you wake up sir, we thought you were lost?'

'It's… complicated', he said evasively. But he could tell they would not back down without hearing it, and they were his friends, they deserved to hear. So he regaled them with the tale of his mindscape.

'Wow', Jorgan said, mouth opened wide.

'I'll say', said Elara.

'Yuun has heard rumours of such marvels that preserve harmony, but he has never seen them or heard of their use'.

'How did you get such technology sir?' Elara asked.

'I don't remember'. Trysar responded honestly. It was true, he could not remember installing such a thing, nor when. 'Now let's get ready, they won't stay halted for long'.

They got in position and ready to repel the next wave. However for two hours no attack came. The soldiers started taking rest periods. A few hours later another shuttle landed and out stepped a familiar face. General Aves.

'Major'. He said, as the duo saluted each other. 'Word in the ether was you were gone beyond help'.

'They say a lot of things about me sir'. Trysar replied, 'very little of it is true'.

Aves smiled. 'I don't think that you quite know what impact you have had, do you?' Trysar looked at him quizzically. 'The enemy lines are falling to pieces with rumours of your return. We have a chance to regroup'.

'Do you need me to do something sir?'

'Havoc squad is being rotated out for now; another three squads are coming to hold the area, we'll deploy you again when you are needed'.

They saluted and boarded the shuttle for the safe zone.

When they landed they found other shuttles landing with other weary troops or departing with fresh ones. 'We are using our numbers to our strength here', Aves explained, 'we rapidly pull in fresh troops to wear down the Imps, but it is harder than we expected, they have enormous resilience'.

'Just tell us where you need us and when sir'. Trysar said, they saluted and departed. They found their bunks; they got a special room with better amenities, benefit of being Havoc squad. They flopped on the beds and took of their helmets and weapons. Trysar was still fine but the others were tired, and he had some thinking to do. The face of Lord Obscurum stayed in his mind and he was itching to go after him. Hopefully the SIS would not take long in finding him.

It was shortly afterwards, throughout that time the face of his mother swam in his vision. He answered the call to find an agent of the SIS looking at him from the holo comm. in his palm. 'Major', he said.

'Have you found him?'

'Yes, he is in your vicinity', the agent said, 'He was leading an assault from his fortress on Viridian two, he was awarded it after the war'.

'Thanks, agent, I need to see the general'.

'Wait major', the agent called.

'What is it?'

'The fortress is already under siege by republic forces and it is about to fall'.

'Thank you'. Trysar disconnected.

Elara lifted her head up, looking at him. 'Sir?'

'They've found the lord who took her'. He said, 'I intend to get her back'.

She got up at this. 'Sir, you can't go. We may be called into action at any time'.

Trysar gestured his head toward the exit to the room, Elara followed him out. They found a secluded corner and he turned to her. The blonde hair she had let down from its bun fell over her eyes and she brushed it aside. 'Sir, you can't leave, it would betray what the soldiers think about you. You are their hero'.

Trysar sighed, he knew no-one would want him to do it, could he not do this one thing? 'Elara, I have to do this', he said sadly, 'I never knew my family and now I hear one may be alive, I have to find them'.

'I know that sir but…'

'What is it?' he asked. He had never seen her like this before.

'Sir, the chance of your mother being alive after this time is little to none, the average lifespan of a slave from their first capture is around seventeen years'.

'Why do you seek to prevent me from going Elara?'

Her face turned toward the ground. She looked as though she was gearing herself up to say something. 'Sir, you have been out of action for weeks, how do you know you are ready for this?'

'I don't', he admitted. 'But this is something I have to do Elara, please understand'. He had to play a weapon he had hoped he would not have to use against Elara. 'You did it for your brother, did you not'?

She looked understandably hurt at that. 'I'm sorry Elara'. He said, regretting his choice of words.

'Just, make sure you come back sir, I don't know what Havoc would do without you'.

He pulled her into a hug; it was a better one without their armour on. 'I'll be fine, I promise'.

'Major', she called him as he walked away and he turned to her. 'She has waited twenty years, can she wait no longer?'

'She doesn't know I'm alive'.

'Then she can wait surely'.

Trysar thought it over, he knew he could not with good cause leave the men, but every day, with the war on Obscurum's doorstep, the chances of his mother being alive were getting closer and closer to zero.

'The fortress is already under siege, it won't take me long'.

'The republic forces will not kill the slaves sir, she will be fine'.

Trysar let his head fall, he could find no more arguments, he just had to hope that she survived the assault.

_The next day_

Prisoners from the fort's defenders and the freed slaves flowed into the fortress. Trysar and Havoc squad, having just returned from an engagement, were there when they arrived and they watched the whole event play out.

Trysar headed over to the slaves. He looked at them, determined to find them, they could not see him through the helmet but he saw them and examined them. Elara walked over to him.

'How are their injuries?' She asked.

'Fine Elara, thank you'. She nodded and walked away. Then Trysar caught site of something from one of the prisoners. One of the females had attempted to leave the line and one of the republic soldiers beat them to the ground with his gun.

'Get back in line Imp scum!' She didn't move so he smashed her back to the floor. 'Get up!'

'Hey!' Trysar walked quickly over.

The woman looked at him, 'please', she whispered.

'Stand down sergeant'. Trysar told the soldier who saluted and walked off to inspect the rest of the line.

He offered the woman his hand and pulled her to her feet, she had already suffered injuries and that was a couple of powerful hits. 'You'll be okay, I apologise'.

'Did… did you… ?' She rasped. He gave her some water and she drank greedily. 'Did you say Elara?'

Trysar pulled off his helmet to look at the blonde woman. 'Yes', he confirmed, 'I did'.

'Where'?

'What is your name?' Trysar asked her.

'Celvanta, Celvanta Dorne'.

Trysar was stunned; this was too much of a coincidence. Not taking his eyes of the woman, he called over his shoulder, 'Elara!' Elara walked over to him.

'Sir?'

Trysar gently lifted Celvanta's head. 'Is this a member of your family?'

Elara crouched to the floor and took of her helmet. She slowly nodded her head, 'It's my mother'.

Trysar took the pair over to an empty corner. 'I'll give you some time'.

He returned outside to see the freed slaves, hoping he would find his mother in their number. He looked at each one in turn. They were so covered in filth and grime that it was impossible to determine what they were really like underneath. He knew that he had inherited his eyes from her and that was where he looked. Blue, brown, black, grey, not one single green but he kept looking.

Then he saw one of them, sitting at the back on one of the crates. She was clutching her knees to her chest, staring vacantly ahead, with bright green eyes. He walked over to her; she was sitting apart from the others, and sat down next to her. She didn't react to him; she didn't even recognise his presence, just staring ahead, as if her mind was in a different plane. He placed a hand on her back and she slowly turned to look at him. When she faced him he was sure; he had found her.

'Who are you?' she asked him.

'I am the commander of Havoc Squad', he replied.

'What do you want with me'?

'What is your name'? He asked her. She buried her head back in her knees and you would think that she were twelve rather than the adult she clearly was. He spun around to look at her, 'hey', he soothed, 'it's alright, you can look at me'. She didn't, so he turned to one of the other slaves and whispered. 'What happened to her'? Nodding at the woman on the crate.

The twi'lek looked sadly at her. 'She was a captive from his first conquest', she explained. Trysar knew that already but didn't interrupt. 'She was his personal… release'. Trysar looked horrified and a cold fury spread through him. 'It got worse', the twilek continued. 'Sometimes our Lord's people were allowed to use her when they needed it'.

Thanking her he swiftly returned to his mother. He knew she was his now, it all fitted with what he had seen. He called for a psychiatric medic to check her over. She would need a full workup before he could talk to her.

Trysar instead headed to the prisoner bay.

Lord Obscurum was sat in his cell staring vacantly at the wall when Trysar entered. He barely glanced over his shoulder at the sound. 'To what do I owe the pleasure, Major'. He drawled the last word.

'I wanted to see'. The sith Lord looked confused. 'I wanted to see the face of the man who destroyed my home'.

'Don't make that public, they'll give me a medal'. The lord looked at him and cocked his head to one side. 'You look more familiar in the flesh, have we met before'.

'You've met my mother'.

'Who was... oh'. He said light dawning in his eyes. 'I see it now'. He smiled, Trysar braced himself for the inevitable taunting. 'I had such good times with her, she was perfect in every way'.

Before he could say anything else Trysar rammed his pistol between the Lord's eyes. Said eyes widened as he stepped back. 'You wouldn't!'

'Wouldn't I'. An alarm sounded and three guards entered aiming their rifles at Trysar's back.

'Sir, put the gun down'. Trysar did so, he was never going to shoot him anyway, not his style.

Obscurum laughed. 'So you are weak, if someone had done that to my mother I would have caused them so much pain that…'

Trysar had a lot of strength, he had implants and he was wearing some of the heaviest armour around. All of that went soaring, straight into Obscurum's unprotected crotch. 'Like that?' Trysar asked.

Obscurum's mouth was a perfect O shape, a slight squeak emerged from it and he fell to the floor, rolling in agony.

Trysar left the pitiful sith Lord and returned to his squad mates.


	16. Imperial Dungeon

Trysar lowered the heating end of his rifle and caught his breath. He was holding the line against the Imperial advance on Veridian two. The first appearance of him on the battlefield had lost its initial effect. Now Imperial troops fought with a fury to avenge the loss of their emperor. The assault had been relentless and he knew he could not hold for long, everyone fell to fatigue in the end.

Havoc squad had been forced to split up to counter enemy assaults and Trysar was nursing an injury on his bicep as a result. If he had been in a right state of mind he would not have got it but his mind kept drifting back to his Mother, lying on a hospital bed, staring vacantly ahead. He heard a beep from his communicator and answered it to find Jorgan hunkered down on the other end. 'Commander', he yelled. Trysar was the last survivor at his section of the line and it was quiet right now, Jorgan was clearly in the thick of it.

'What is it captain?' Trysar asked.

'Imperial speeders are circling the entire perimeter. They seek to encircle and trap us'.

Trysar pulled of his helmet and listened. Sure enough he could hear the distant sounds of speeders circling his position. 'Pull your troops back to this location', he ordered giving him some co-ordinates. 'Tell the others to do the same'.

'Yes sir'! He cut the line.

Trysar forced himself into a run to reach the position he had given, about a kilometre back. When he reached it the last stragglers of the republic survivors reached the place. There were about two hundred left, of three thousand. The Imperials were relentless. Havoc squad were waiting for him all breathing as hard as he was. He didn't need to be who he was to tell that they were not going to make it.

He called the troops to him. 'Who here is a rank of captain or higher?' He called. Jorgan and one other raised his hand. Trysar called him forward. 'Captain, you will lead the survivors back to our lines. You will need to move quickly to get past the speeders'.

'What of you sir?' The captain asked.

Trysar looked at the others in Havoc who all nodded silently. 'We will give you the time you need'.

'Sir you…'

'Your time is running out captain, go. Now'.

He looked as though he was about to protest but Havoc squad assembled with their backs to him, weapons out. 'Yes commander'. He said sadly and turned and began moving the men.

'Are you with me?' Trysar asked the others.

'To the death', said Aric.

'Was there any doubt?' Elara replied with a smile.

'Yes sir', Yuun added.

'For the republic!' The mechanical voice of Forex.

'Sure boss'. Vik confirmed.

Trysar was thankful for all the support they had given him. Over the years they had gotten closer than anyone he had ever known. There was no-one he would rather fight his last battle with. He charged forward over the edge of the ridge, Havoc going into an arrow head behind him. The staggered Imperial line was stunned to see six soldiers charging their lines. They raised their weapons and fired. The shots rained around them and Havok returned fire. Their accuracy gunning down many Imperials as they cut into their lines and kept charging.

The corridor they were cutting closed behind them as the Imperials were determined to kill the heroes of the republic. They would not stop and carried on with the charge. They passed a heavy walker and Vik planted a bomb on its joint as he passed by and detonated it. The walker collapsed and they carried on. Eventually, with a line of corpses in their wake, Havoc squad held position and hunkered down in a crater to get cover from the fire. Then it stopped.

They were all waiting for the Imperials to come over the edge, knowing this would be their final battle. However, instead of a wave appearing over the edge, a loud boom sounded from the centre and they saw a huge man in spiked armour and mask standing there. The sith drew his lightsaber and attacker. Blasting Vik into the side of the wall and hurling him to the ground. Forex fired his flamethrower at him and Jorgan shot at him. The sith jumped into the air and descended. Slicing straight through Jorgan's cannon and slashed at the Cathar. It cut a deep gash in his chest and blood poured out. As the sith turned to Forex Elara crept around to stabilise Jorgan. Trysar fired at the sith who deflected the shots and reached out with the force to strangle the Major who clutched hi throat. Forex pulled the sith in with his grapple which released him and Trysar fell to the ground, gasping for breath. The sith sliced the arm of Forex as he approached then pumped lightning into the droid until it shut down. The red bladed then turned to Yuun who was unable to keep up and succumbed to a diagonal slice across the chest which forced him into unconsciousness as well. Jorgan had been stabilised and Elara turned her attention to Yuun while Trysar held the sith's attention. Ducking under a swipe at his head Trysar tackled the Sith to the ground and pulled out his knife. He grappled with the sith but in his weakened state he was no match for him. The sith threw him off him and to the other side of the crater and stood up. Elara and Trysar stood up shakily, both were exhausted. The sith reached out with both his hands and pumped lightning into the duo and carried on until they were unconscious. A single sith had taken advantage of the weakened Havoc squad and incapacitated it with no effort at all.

_Report General Aves to Republic High Command_

_On the battlefield of Viridian two Special Forces Unit call sign HAVOC SQUAD was lost with all hands. _

_Captain Aric Jorgan_

_Lieutenant Elara Dorne_

_Lieutenant Yuun_

_Specialist Tanno Vik_

_Advanced War droid M1-4X_

_Major Trysar [unknown]_

_All of the above individuals are currently listed as Missing In Action, presumed dead. We are currently awaiting information confirming this status but I personally doubt the survival of any of the Squadron._

_They fought with Valour and skill to allow greater numbers of the Republic Army 57__th__ Infantry brigade to escape._

_I would recommend all members gain the Medal for Valorous Defence in recognition for this action. I would also support any other recommendations for rewards for Havoc Squad._

_Report closed._

General Aves sat back from the console and rested his head in his hands. He did not want to write off Havoc but it was the most logical reason they have not returned. He sent the report and hoped to whatever would listen, that his assumption was wrong.

_Report Darth Marr to Ministry of War. _

_On the Battlefields of Viridian two, I have secured and captured the entirety of the Republic force known as Havoc Squad. Though it was at the sacrifice of the 236 soldiers and allowing the escape of over one hundred enemies, I feel this to be an adequate sacrifice. _

_With the soldiers in my prisons I have decided to hold of Execution until we can extract information from them. Also we have a limit in numbers and we could trade these people in for many prisoners that would help the war effort. I await your recommendation for action as to which would help the war effort. Perform this in the knowledge that I have final decision over what happens to them._

_Contact me as soon as you have made your decision and do so with all speed._

_Darth Marr._

Darth Marr entered the prison cell holding the still unconscious members of Havoc squad.

He deactivated their cells and walked over to the major. He drew his lightsaber and plunged it into the floor by his face.

Trysar opened his eyes to see a red lightsaber in the floor in front of his eyes. He pressed his hands into the floor and lifted himself to his knees. He could not maintain himself and fell to sit back against the back of the cell.

The rest of Havoc squad had done something similar, only Forex remained inactive against the wall. The imposing masked sith stood in the centre of the room having woken them all up. 'Havoc squad', he said in a voice that changed due to his mask. 'Do you know who I am?'

'Darth Marr', Elara responded. 'Head of the sphere of the Empire's defence, following the deaths of the heads of the spheres of offence and strategy, now the nominal head of the Imperial Military'.

'You know a lot', he nodded. 'You will remain here until we decide what to do with you'. He left the room.

The shield on their cages activated, trapping them in. 'What do we do sir'? Jorgan asked.

Trysar had put his head in his hands but looked up to find his squad looking at him. 'Nothing', he replied. Their mouths dropped open. 'You honestly felt like you could do anything. We are too weak and they are watching our every move'. He pointed at the cameras and the door. 'I am throwing in the gun'.

'You never give up'. Elara pointed out.

'If there was a way out I wouldn't, but there isn't'.

They all returned to their own thoughts.

Jorgan was brooding deeply in his cell. Pacing as much as he could but they had limited space. Elara sat down and contemplated, no-one talked, they left each other alone. Vik sat down like Trysar, staring vacantly into the air. Yuun was the only centre of calm kneeling and meditating on something.

They were like that for hours, doing nothing, thinking of what they could; wondering what would happen to them. That question was to be answered soon. It started with Trysar, two guards came in, placed shock cuffs on him, and dragged him out of the room.

They took him to another room and strapped him to the interrogation table. Red beams locked around him, keeping him on the table. He looked at his interrogator and found Darth Marr staring at him. 'What do you want?'

The cold, heartless voice answered. 'You have upset a number of people, they want revenge'. A large number of people entered the room, most were in civilian garb and he guessed that they were the wives, husbands and children of dead imperials.

They were followed by a camera. The images were surely to be sent throughout the Empire. The queue before the console stretched far back it went outside the room. He gritted his teeth and the first person, a young woman with fire in her eyes, stepped up. She looked him in the eye, relishing in the look of asking for forgiveness, and activated the machine. Fire raged through his body and he screamed out loud, his back arching before snapping back to the table. The next person stood up, a young man this time, and activated the machine himself. Trysar felt it again and screamed. Hours later, or at least it felt that way the last person stepped away from the console. Trysar's head had been hanging, but then he raised it and stared at the people, who had stayed to watch the spectacle, who looked a mixture of angry and scared. He had withstood hundreds of shocks and could still look at them with pity in his eyes.

The guards undid the restraints and he was able to just catch himself on his hands breathe hard. Unable to put up any resistance, the guards picked him up and dragged him back to his cell.

The others looked on in fear as Trysar was dropped, almost immobile, in his cell. However, Jorgan barely had time to look before he too was taken out of the room.

_Republic High command to General Aves_

_Based on your analysis and the reports from the field we are going to run with your evaluation that Havoc Squad is a presumed Killed In Action._

_Though it is regrettable, you must not expend resources in a search for them. Focus on winning the war for the system as this is The Empire's stand. If we can break them here we will be within reach of victory._

_I'm sending reinforcements to you, do what you can. _

_Supreme Commander Jace Malcom._

Elara finally returned from the room and collapsed in her cell. She rose to her hands and knees for a few seconds before falling back to the floor. Darth Marr followed her into the room and looked around at the tortured squad of heroes. 'Rest up tonight', he said with malice. More are eager to see you tomorrow'.

He left with a hollow chuckle.

Trysar had recovered the most but was still limited to sitting. He looked around at the others, none of them could last another session like that without breaking. He would have to do something, they were his responsibility. But what could he do? They were doing this for the sheer pleasure of breaking them; they weren't after information or turning them to the Empire. Judging by the time they had been in the room for around five hours each. A jedi could take more by drawing on the force, they weren't jedi. They could only endure so much. He fell back when he realised the truth, there was nothing that could be done.

_Front Lines_

Republic troops in the Viridian system were falling back. The capture of Havoc squad had wreaked chaos on morale and renewed Imperial offensives were pushing the Republic troops back on every front. A small foothold was all that remained of Viridian IV, Viridian three was holding steady but was unwilling to advance. Viridian one and two were retreating with massive casualties.

Aves had formed a series of defence lines on all the worlds and was readying counter attacks, the troops he had could win, but would the troops have the nerve to do so. The images of Havoc squad in chains were sent throughout the republic. Worlds were in mourning and a surge of recruitment hit them, but the experienced soldiers were unnerved by the fact that one Sith defeated them all.

He had to find a way to rescue them if he was to restore morale in his army.

He had identified several locations that might hold the heroes. He had to hit them one by one and he had to hurry. It had already been three weeks since they were captured and it could be a month or longer before they were found.

_In prison_

The others of Havoc squad were looking at their commander worriedly. Whereas every one of them had a session in the room every couple of days, he had one every single day. It was a pain that no-one got used to, it was amazing that he had not yet broken, he hadn't spoken in a while, but he still could. The last session had been brutal; he had come back smoking and silent. It had been three months since they had been brought here. They could only cling to the hope that the republic was looking for them and would find them soon. But every day it was looking more and more bleak.

But every day, iced water tanks, electric tables, lashes, beatings, the human body could only endure so much.

Commotion outside had started a week ago and when they were taken out it looked like they were packing up the base, that sustained them all but Trysar, who was in no condition to notice.

_One week later_

A huge explosion woke them up the sounds of battle were raging around the fortress. The Republic had come. They waited for about an hour then the noises stopped. They waited in trepidation then the door burst open and Republic Special Forces moved in.

Upon seeing the prisoners they lowered their gun but they were so covered in grime that they were unrecognisable. They thought they were just other captured soldiers, but then they noticed Yuun. Gand were rare and in the company of a Cathar and a Weequay, lights began to dawn in their eyes. 'My god'. Their leader breathed. Barking out orders the cages were shut off. Instead of allowing themselves to be treated, the Havoc members rushed over to their leader, who was still prone on the floor. Rushed was a bit of an exaggeration, they limped with all possible speed. Elara turned him over. Breath was barely leaving his body and his pulse was slow.

The medics arrived and pulled them all onto stretchers, the walk had been too much for them. Breath masks were placed over their faces and a sleeping drug was injected, they had barely got an hour the night before. Then they were taken aboard shuttles and headed to the main base.


	17. A new life begins

Despite being filled with many people, from doctors to Jedi to droids and soldiers, the room was silent. They were looking with trepidation at the one occupied bed in the clinic. Trysar was breathing slowly, his chest rising and falling with hesitancy. The doctors had stabilised him and they were now awaiting his awakening. There were no records of anyone enduring the kind of torture that he had been through. He would survive, what condition he would be in when he woke up, they could only hope he would be okay. However the other members of Havoc squad had been barred from active duty for 36 months. None of them had suffered as much.

The group dispersed after several minutes when it seemed he would never wake up, leaving only a few doctors around him. The other members of Havoc squad were in different wards of the medical centre since their injuries were not so severe. The machine that beeped with his heart was projecting a yellow line, meaning that he was safe, but not secure yet.

Two days later, as his heartbeat moving into the green sector Supreme Commander Jace Malcom was listening to the report from the head doctor. It had been a while before he had heard a report like it. There were worse deaths he had read, but never someone living through so much.

'So…' he said, querying what the doctor had finished explaining to him. 'He'll recover?'

'A full physical recovery yes', the doctor confirmed nodding. 'But when he does recover, we don't know what state he will be in, I personally recommend at least two years off duty to confirm no side effects'.

Jace sighed and scratched the scarred side of his face. He wanted to stay and meet the major when he woke but his duties called him to Coruscant. 'Thank you doctor', he said with a smile. 'Please inform me when he wakes'. And with that he left.

It was another three days before the major awoke. His eyes slowly opened. The rest of his squad were sitting around him, they had been cleared to walk the day before, strenuous activity was out however. He turned and tried to sit up, but his muscles felt like lead. He could barely move his arms. Several pairs of arms grabbed him and lifted him up, adjusted his pillows and set him in a sitting position. His eyes had been seeing white but were beginning to adjust to the light.

'Move it!' A voice said and suddenly he heard the sounds of keyboards clicking and felt equipment pressed against him. Several minutes later and the Cathar doctor looked down at him.

'Well commander', he said. 'You have created a career on performing the impossible'. His stern gaze became a smile as he looked down. 'You're fine, bed rest is needed for a while, but you are okay. I'll leave you to talk'. He walked away to call Jace, leaving Trysar with his squad.

An awkward silence followed, how do you start a conversation in this climate. Eventually it was Elara who asked, 'how are you feeling?'

Trysar considered before responding. 'Like my bones are steel and my muscles have gone'.

Elara rested her hand on his arm and he winced, it felt like someone had placed a brand against his arm. She withdrew her hand sharply. 'Sir?'

'It's nothing'. He said quickly, 'just the after effects'. That brought another silence, bringing up the topic none of them wanted to discuss.

'Are we still in Viridian?' Trysar asked. A flash of a water tank appeared before his eyes and he shivered.

'Yes, for a short while'. Jorgan said. 'They plan to move us to Coruscant soon'.

'So, does that mean…' Trysar thought, looking at the door.

Jorgan nodded, 'we are being taken off active duty, we all fell just short of a medical discharge and I think it was only because Jace Malcom himself stepped in that you weren't'.

'I was more thinking…' A long pause followed.

'She's still here, don't worry', Elara added. 'But she is not in any state to recognise anyone, they think it will be a year of psychotherapy before she is'.

He breathed a sigh of relief and sank further into his bed. The small amount of energy that he had expended so far was too much. 'I'm tired', he said, closing his eyes.

'Okay sir', Jorgan said, standing up with the others. 'We'll give you some time'.

Trysar drifted off to sleep.

_Transport, one week later_

A parade of soldiers and cameras were in the open landing pad, watching the most elite soldier in the Republic and his squad get ready to board a shuttle for Coruscant. Only Forex would be remaining behind to fight. Trysar saluted General Aves as best he could, still reeling from the effects of the last three months, it was difficult.

'Good luck General'. He said.

'Likewise commander'. The squad entered the shuttle and got ready to leave.

As it took off, the soldiers stared up, wondering if they could still win without them.

_Coruscant Senate tower_

'Major', General Garza said. 'I don't have much time so I must be brief'. She handed a key card to each of them and a map. 'We couldn't find you apartments near each other, we have taxis outside to take you there'.

Garza turned and returned to her operations. Havoc squad headed outside and found the taxis. They said their goodbyes and got into their taxis. Trysar landed outside one of the cities many skyscrapers and walked inside. His apartment was near the top and as such he stepped into a quite long lift.

Pushing his key card into the slot of the door, he walked into it.

It was quite large. Several long sofas with soft cushions. New and fresh carpet, a largebathroom and bedroom. He hung up his few possessions in the cupboards and went to the balcony. He had a good view of much of the rest of Coruscant.

The sun was setting and he was tired. As such he got into bed and turned off the lights.

The bed was far more comfortable than he was used to and as he drifted off a thought crossed his mind. After years of war he was to be in peace for the next three. A new adventure. And for once, he was not sure he was ready for it.


End file.
